


Upside Down

by Milddd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 90,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milddd/pseuds/Milddd
Summary: 空架设定：印第安米X上尉英  米英随着十六世纪初西班牙人发现新大陆便开始有独霸这片即宽敞又有丰富资源的土地，很快这个发现流传到英国引起他们的注意。印第安人长期的被打压最终忍不住反抗，虽然与英国人的战争短短一年但是没有了土著人的帮助他们粮食很快消耗，于是为了短暂的和平两方签署了停战的合同。欧洲人的到来让阿尔弗雷德失去了所有的爱人，当他看到新来的高傲英军的第一眼，他知道这个男人与其他的欧洲人相同，贪婪即险恶。不过事实是如此吗？当他意外地撕破对方的面具时尽管理智叫他不要在探讨下去，但不知从何时期他的欲望已经影响他的思考想要去更了解这个人，想要将对方那虚伪的面具一点点的扒开，直到他暴露在自己的面前





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

野外十分宽敞，粉色与橙色交错的夕阳打在这片土地上显得它格外美丽。在这片宽广的土地上，部落里男女老少各自扎营，他们也会聚集在一起，女人们做着晚餐，而男人们则是在田里劳作。尽管生活十分艰苦，每个人的脸上却都有着淡淡的微笑。一切都看似如此的和谐，气氛十分舒服。

印第安人的族人都有着一头亮丽的黑发和深棕黑色的眼睛，在阳光下如同琥珀一样美丽。女人们穿着麻布做成的粗糙长裙，绑起双马尾，脸上有着灿烂的微笑，在一旁与自己的孩子们休息着。男人们则是裸露出深色的肌肤，只用破烂的衣布遮住自己的下体，站在部落的内外保护着家园。

唯独酋长的儿子与他们大大不同。他有着小麦色的肌肤混合着玫瑰红，蜂蜜一样深的棕金发。最大的特点则是那有神的双眸，是如同新大陆清晨的天空一般明亮的蔚蓝色，给人一种自由的感觉。然而正是因为他的与众不同，他很快便成为了村子的焦点，有的人敬畏他，有的人却称他为叛徒。

阿尔弗雷德，酋长的大儿子，不……准确来说是养子。他是酋长的妹妹与西班牙人几夜缠绵的产物，然而他的母亲也因此不幸难产而死。这消息很快便在族里传遍，就连在远处的不同部落也听说过此事，他们都认为这是印第安人最大的耻辱。阿尔弗雷德和艾米莉就这这样艰难的环境下茁壮成长，他们没有因此而自卑，仍旧开朗活泼——因为他们只需要彼此，两人都是彼此的心灵支柱。

“你看到了吗……艾米莉……你的愿望正在一步步的实现。”看着大家同心协力地经营着这个村子，看着赤裸身体的小孩嬉戏着经过每个帐篷，阿尔弗雷德脸上却露出背上的微笑。然而没有人回答他，他慢慢低下头，眼睛转向身旁的墓碑。

艾米莉是阿尔弗雷德的双胞胎妹妹，在1587年的晚上意外去世。从那一天起，性格爽朗的男孩儿一夜之间变得十分安静，也逐渐远离了自己的朋友。他拒绝与任何人交流。而对于突然变得阴沉的阿尔弗雷德，没有任何人敢去招惹他，或者给予他一丝的安慰，因为每个人的心里都明白，事情不会变得有好转——即使是在未来。在精神的支柱一下子被摧毁的那一刻，他整个人生的希望都瞬间消失了。

“阿、阿尔！阿尔弗雷德！”在听到自己的名字后，阿尔弗雷德本能地转头看向声音的来源。他看着和自己一样大的男孩迅速地跑到自己的身边。红云，这是他在这个村子里最好的朋友。自从失去艾米莉之后红云是唯一一个有耐心陪伴着自己的人。

“怎么了？”

“刚、刚刚我看到一个白人拉着露塔进村子！”红云气喘吁吁地和青年诉说着。听到『白人』这两个字眼，阿尔弗雷德瞪大双眼，带着悲愤与恐惧的表情看着自己的好友，同时，他心脏跳动陡然变快，带着一阵揪紧的感觉。

“他们在哪里？”阿尔弗雷德的口吻却显得格外冷静，实际上他的心正在砰砰直跳，各种疑问开始在脑海中浮现。为什么村子里的人不攻击他？那个白人手里可是抓着酋长的小儿子的性命！

“在酋长的帐篷里——”在得到答案后，阿尔弗雷德飞快地跑下山丘，冲往养父帐篷。然而已经快到晚餐的时间了，许多小孩在狭隘的空地上奔跑着，同时，在帐篷外面集聚的人越来越多，使他更加难以接近帐篷。阿尔弗雷德手忙脚乱地抓住前方人的胳膊向后拉扯，不断地试图移开对方好让自己从缝隙中挤出去。

“……不是现在……”青年一边喘气一边站在自己养父的帐篷外，缝隙所透露出的光线让他不禁屏住呼吸。这种讨厌的感觉又来了……他的幻觉……青年急忙闭紧自己的双眼，却没想到，他的幻觉只变得更糟。当他再次睁开眼睛时，他看到大量的血液不断地从帐篷的缝隙底下流出，甚至要渗入赤裸的脚踝。他连忙后退几步，大量温热的鲜血疯狂涌出、漫在他的脚掌上。当他抬起脑袋时，却只看到艾米莉躺在地上被雨水淋湿的尸体。

“阿尔……你为什么不救我？我是那么的相信你……”当阿尔弗雷德再一次抬起头看的时候，长相酷似自己的女子面色惨白的脸已经被被鲜血沾满，语言中不断透露出怨恨。每当艾米莉多说一个字，被割破的喉咙上就涌出更多的暗红色液体。

“不、不……！”阿尔弗雷德大喊道，他看着艾米莉的双手缓慢地伸向他，双手紧紧地掐住自己的脖子。窒息感猛地涌上脑袋。阿尔弗雷德张开口，想要和对方道歉的时候，却被人狠狠地扇了一巴掌——然而正是这份痛楚让他回到了现实。

“醒醒！”有人正在快速地摇着他的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德猛地睁开眼睛，才发现原来在那之前自己所陷入的仍然是幻觉。他看着红云不站在自己面前，一脸担忧，阿尔弗雷德明白这些都只是他潜意识所展现的幻觉，但对于他来说，这更像是艾米莉回来讨自己的命了。

“抱歉……”青年抚摸着自己被揍过而微微肿起的脸看着朋友，红云并没有多说一句，而是打开帐篷让阿尔弗雷德进去了。  
帐篷里面的气氛却十分热络，露塔也乖乖地抱住养母的腰撒着娇。自己的养父则是和坐在他对面的英国人友善地交流着。然而正是这样轻松愉快的场景让阿尔弗雷德开始怀疑自己是否又再次进入幻觉。怎么回事？一直以来打压他们的西班牙人和英国人，现在却坐下来和族人们如同家人般说笑着……这算什么？  
阿尔弗雷德像隐形人一样一言不发地站在原地，很快，坐在自己对面的英国人发现了奇怪的男孩。英国军人将手中的水杯放在桌子上，好奇地望着他，然而令他感到更好奇的是，自从他进来这里，每个人都用带有异样和恶心的眼神看着自己，但阿尔弗雷德的眼神中却混合着许多复杂的情感。

“哦！这是我的儿子，阿尔弗雷德。”酋长疑惑地顺着亚瑟的视线方向看去，才发现自己的儿子已经静悄悄地钻进了他的帐篷。他用浓厚的印第安口音勉强说出了简单的英文，并且拍了拍牛皮做的垫子，让阿尔弗雷德过来坐在自己旁边。可每当阿尔弗雷德更接近英国军人一步，帐篷内的气氛便得更僵硬一分。

“嗨。”英国军人朝健壮的青年露出微笑。

“他为什么会在这里？”阿尔弗雷德皱紧眉头看着眼前的英国人，眼中透露出一丝的恨意，但是他更不能理解的是酋长的行为。他再也忍不住，开口问道，然而声音却十分小。他觉得自己想要发泄的欲  
望都被卡在喉咙里面，无法诉说。每当看到这些白人时，他内心深处的噩梦就会开始慢慢地吞噬他。阿尔弗雷德用印第安语大声喊道，丝毫不理解的军人只能微笑地继续看着对方，同时脸上掺杂着疑惑的神情。

“露塔迷路的时候刚好被英军给救下，他安全地把你弟弟送了回来，我们就应该答谢，不是吗？”酋长当然知道阿尔弗雷德的内心在想什么，尽管他十分同情阿尔弗雷德的遭遇，但是以现在他们族人的力量根本无法战胜有备而来的敌方。

“答谢？你还记得两年前第一批进来的白人吗？我们是那么热切地帮助一群快病死的臭家伙，可最后他们的报答还不是将我们族里的人给统统杀害了！？”阿尔弗雷德皱紧眉头，厌恶地看着自己从未见过面的英国男人。当然，对方也十分清楚自己原本就不会受到印第安人的欢迎。就在他正准备起身离开时，酋长猛地拍了下桌子，巨大的响声让亚瑟又立马坐下，看着两父子因为自己的到来而争吵。

“阿尔弗雷德！现在不是用感情思考的时候！你给我回去自己的帐篷里冷静冷静！”都处于怒火中的父子根本无心去考虑对方的立场，阿尔弗雷德看着比自己还要矮小一些的养父大声地命令着自己。尽管他的内心有千万个不愿意，但是对方是酋长，同时也是自己的父亲，他的确没有任何权利再去抵抗。

酋长看着阿尔弗雷德眼中的血丝，叹了口气，他心里明白，这一切都十分为难这个孩子，但他作为酋长来说却是要考虑大局。有时候，为了和平，他们不得不放下内心的仇恨。阿尔弗雷德只有17岁，却失去了自己生命中最爱和最珍惜的人。这让他已经失去了理智，只会用情感去思考这一切。或许，只有时间和历练才会慢慢改变他，尤其是当手中握有所有族人性命的时候。

“抱歉，我好像不应该在这里待太久。”英国军人站起来，带着歉意地对酋长微微鞠躬。然而对方却轻笑比手让他坐下，酋长夫人则是不停地看向帐篷外，担心自己青春期的儿子会做出什么傻事，毕竟阿尔弗雷德和酋长都仍在气头上，气氛一下子十分尴尬。

“介意我问一下发生了什么吗？”英国军人为了缓解气氛开口问道。毕竟自己作为上尉，之后可能会长时间和这些印第安人打交道，如果友善的交流能缓和他们之间的关系，这将会在未来省事许多。

“亚瑟，像你一样聪明的年轻人，不可能不知道发生什么事吧？”酋长看着英国男子。亚瑟当然再清楚不过。两年前，也就是1587年，英国的探险家带着部分皇族的军人来到新大陆。虽然他本人才刚到这里三天，但是早听士兵们说过这里的故事。

最初刚来到这片大陆的时候，英国人觉得他们仿佛回到了原始时代。所有人身上都只有零碎布料，和野人没有任何区别，更别指望这里会出现任何码头。然而这些人却很好地栽培了玉米、土豆等植物。没有马儿的他们靠自己的双脚在外面打猎，确实了不起。但这仍然改变不了英国人刚来这里出现的水土不服的问题，不少人也因此而病死。  
印第安人一直不喜欢外来者，毕竟在他们的到来之前，西班牙那些混蛋已经把这里值钱的东西扫得一干二净。但这并没有影响心地善良的他们热情地招待了英国的军队。但是他们未曾想过自己的行为却是引狼入室，丰富的资源和广袤的土地正是他们所需要的。很快，印第安人就遭到了背叛，然而战争并没有持续很久。最后双方做出协调，只要印第安人每个月定时给他们提供食物，英国人就放他们一条生路。倒不如说，是给双方生路才对——毕竟现在的英国人没办法靠自己在这片大陆里生活。

“两年前的战争……是吗？”

然而现在亚瑟却被统治者派遣到这块大陆。以亚瑟多年参军的经历，他们是想要用更多的军队拿下这一片土地。讽刺的是，亚瑟只是皇室的走狗，他没有反驳的立场。同时，如果在战争的黑暗年代中，印第安人没有吸取足够的教训，再一次被掠夺也只能怪他们的天真了。

“没错，阿尔弗雷德的双胞胎妹妹在那一年的某个晚上，被你们英国人『意外』割喉而死的。”酋长丝毫没有因为对方是英国人而掩盖这个事实，而是带着讽刺的口吻说出『意外』的=这个词。或许正是因为对面坐着的是英国人，酋长才故意说出这件事，目的就是让亚瑟代表他们白人而感到惭愧。

“对于这件事情，我非常地抱歉。如果您们知道是谁，或者记得长相的话我回去一定会好好处——”

“那倒是不用了。”酋长一眼看穿亚瑟的心思，直接插嘴。

“什么？”亚瑟可从来没有听说过会有人心胸宽广到愿意放走杀死自己女儿的杀人犯。印第安人不可能傻到一点情感都没有，不管是人也好，动物也好，只要听到对自己有利益，就会像小狗一样摇晃自己的尾巴。

“那件事情已经『解决』了。”酋长冷漠地抬起头，看着亚瑟。亚瑟对这个表情十分熟悉。不管是面对英国的平民百姓还是这片陌生土地上的原住民，他每天都会被这样的眼神注视着。或许他太早给印第安人下定结论了，他们族人比他想象的还要聪明许多。  
这时，印第安人的妇女抬着食物进来了。酋长的表情立马恢复原先招待自己的热情。晚餐结束之后，亚瑟将英国带回来的几袋糖果送给了露塔和他的朋友后，就离开了这里。

“啧……还真是浪费我时间……”

亚瑟走出了帐篷后，迅速用手揉了揉自己的脸，来这个地方要一直保持笑容让他脸都僵了，他真希望接下来的几个月里会有人来代替他来和这些印第安人做谈判。他牵着自己从英国带来的马，慢慢地散步回自己的营地。

不得不承认，这片大陆的空气比英国更加新鲜。亚瑟在经过溪边时停下脚步，他闭上眼，深呼吸着尝试放松自己。到底上一次他如此放松自己是几年前的事情呢？自从自己有记忆以来，国家就一直处于在战争状态，每个人随时随地都有生命危险，毕竟在这般黑暗的社会中，要想活得长久太难了。

“这里不是你应该来的地方，英国佬。” 从身后传来不标准的英文口音，亚瑟本能性地转头。天色早已暗下，但印第安人们依旧每隔一段距离就点起灯火照亮道路。亚瑟看着站在自己面前高出半个头的年轻人。他很快就认出了这是阿尔弗雷德，毕竟在氛围愉悦时突然冲进来赶走自己的就是这个人。这可是一件难忘的事情。他不得不承认阿尔弗雷德有一张英俊帅气的脸蛋，但这依旧改变不了他脾气糟糕的事实。

“恨我们吗？”

“为了财富——争夺我们的财产，还杀害我们的人民，这不是都很明显吗？所有的幸福都被一瞬间夺走的痛苦，换来的只是你们的愉悦。”阿尔弗雷德恼火地看着亚瑟，英国人明知故问的口吻和嘴角勾起的淡淡微笑才是最让他火大的。这些人自从踏上这片土地，就从未把原住民当作人看待，像对待奴隶和畜生一般凌虐着他们。

“『家』……你们在意的还真是无聊的东西，这原本就是弱肉强食的世界——不早点适应，反而还在留念这些没用的东西，就算你们灭亡了也是咎由自取。”亚瑟冷漠地解释。正是这副对他人满不在乎的神情和理所当然的口吻，让阿尔弗雷德激发出真正的怒火。一直生活在优越和荣耀中的英国国民是永远不会明白这些印第安人一直所希望的平淡生活。

“所以你永远都不会得到幸福，因为你们根本就是无法满足欲望的人群！为了一时的欢悦不惜破坏别人精心保护的一切——你们根本不配拥有幸福！总有一天，我会让你们后悔当初的选择！”实际上，阿尔弗雷德内心完全明白对方所想表达的意思。的确，印第安人的减少也有他们自己本身的原因，要是他两年前将这些忘恩负义的混蛋扔在一旁自生自灭的话，或许……或许艾米莉还能看到她一直梦想的美好家园在一步步实现。然而，对于17岁的少年来说。他根本不愿意去承认，尤其是面对敌人的挑衅。

“我已经没有什么可以失去的了。”亚瑟听到了出乎意料的回答，他抱着自己的手臂冷笑地看着印第安青年。阿尔弗雷德就像黑暗中的火苗一般闪耀着，或许是因为他很久没有见过这般有意思的人，他希望青年能够用实际行动来证明，不然就太让他失望了。

“所以你就尽管想办法让我后悔吧。”

在阿尔弗雷德耳中里，亚瑟的每句话都是那么冷血无情，但在他说出最后一句话时，他看到了对方脸上凄凉的微笑，像是失去很重要东西之后的麻木。他们看着对方，过了好一会儿，亚瑟转过头去，牵着自己的马往军营的方向走去。阿尔弗雷德看着英国人瘦弱的身躯在自己的眼前逐渐消失，有种说不出的寂寞的感觉。  
这到底是为什么呢……这似曾相识的画面……

这让阿尔弗雷德回忆起小时候，他和艾米莉两人牵着手，站的方向却远离族人。其他同龄人嬉闹着，唯独他们两人相依为命。


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

在1587年中的几个月，印第安人不断为提供英国人食物，英国人也在距离村子不远处的空地建造属于自己的军营地。然而短暂的和平相处并不能阻止英国人在恢复身体健康后，不顾印第安人所帮助他们的恩情，产生想要独吞这片土地的想法。

终于，战争还是开始了，勇猛坚强的印第安人们在斗技里远远胜于英国人。然而他们长时间生活在原始社会中，武器、军马都不及先进的英国设备，最终还是败在英国人的脚下。在短短半年时间中，不少印第安人死于战争。可刚刚逃离西班牙人手掌心的族人的伤势还没恢复，族中女性和小孩的数量远远多于勇士。不过，英国军人伤势也十分严重，但最主要的还是缺少食物让他们很难再继续战斗下去，本国的支援也要等上几个月的时间。

双方为了各自的利益，放弃了这场毫无意义的战争。然而条约内容是每个月印第安人会定时送食物到英国军营，换取的是英国人不对他们攻击。这场契约仍在持续下去，但他们双方心里都明白——这只是短暂的和平契约。

“所以，我到底是为了什么要和这个英国佬走？”阿尔弗雷德挑起眉头，看着自己父亲又开始说起当年的『历史』，在双方签订这些条件的时候，阿尔弗雷德也在场。  
他当然明白，为了双方的利益，他们必须停止战争。但他也知道，在这场斗争中，自己一定是输的那一方。不过这个并不是现在的重点，真正让他懊恼的是他身后站着的前几天晚上进来自己村子的粗眉毛英国人。对方正懒散地躺在平板车上，等待着自己与父亲的谈判。

“是你那天晚上对他无礼的惩罚，你就当作是道歉，帮他把搬东西回来就好了。”阿尔弗雷德的父亲看着自己儿子脸上不满的神情，酋长知道自己儿子有怪力，搬运这些干粮对他来说不过是小菜一碟。因为阿尔弗雷德对于英国人倔强的拒绝，前面几次都需要两个人去帮忙。但是，农场也需要帮手。他实在是忙不过来，想着这个时候不如让阿尔弗雷德派上用场，这就能够省很多时间。但现在他唯一担心的就是自己儿子的臭脾气，简直和他的妹妹一样顽固，希望不会在路上和对方打起来。

“不过这也不是一定让我亲自送对方的……父亲？爸？！”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦地挠自己的脑袋，然而当他再抬起头的时候，酋长却早已转身离开。印第安青年看着现在村子外只剩下自己、亚瑟和一匹马在，不禁失望地叹了口气。他是从来没想过自己的父亲会认真到这个地步，无奈之下，他只好骑上马背，准备拖运身后的干粮和英国人。  
在欧洲人来到这里之前，印第安人从未见过马。自从双方谈好条件之后，对方就将一匹马送给自己。实际上也只是为了方便运输和节省搬运干粮的时间罢了。但是不得不说，马这个生物还真是了不起的东西，容易驯服也十分听话。短短时间内，村子里的每个人和它都熟悉起来，也都迅速地学会骑马，甚至有时候还会带它去打猎。

“你叫什么名字？”亚瑟躺在干粮堆中，用自己的军帽盖在脸上。新大陆空气比他想象中的要干燥炎热许多，这种干旱的气候让他的皮肤感到瘙痒。就算他十分想要脱下身上麻烦的军服，但在军队里他必须做出良好的榜样。

“……”阿尔弗雷德清楚地听到亚瑟的问话，但他内心十分厌恶对方，甚至不愿意做任何回答。亚瑟没有听到任何回应后，又将帽子从脸上移开，看着阿尔弗雷德健壮赤裸的背部随着军马走路的姿势左右摇摆着。

“男孩儿，我问你话没听到吗？”火辣的太阳打在他们身上，阿尔弗雷德小麦色的肌肤在紫外线下暴晒着。亚瑟知道，眼前的青年十分憎恨自己，但正是因为这样，他才更加地想要去骚扰对方。这只是和小孩一般的恶作剧，对于亚瑟来说却十分有意义——将对方的面具一点一滴地扒开的过程太有趣了。

“阿尔弗雷德。”年轻的印第安人冷淡地回答，一路上对方的不断骚扰让他十分急躁和反感。虽然他知道亚瑟只是在试图找话题，缓和两人之间的关系，但他并没有一丝兴趣去认识对方。亚瑟在听到对方的回答后，用眼角瞄过对方体格良好的肌肉，印第安的人民不像现在大部分的欧洲人，浑身都是富裕而懒惰导致的脂肪。

归根到底，最让亚瑟好奇的还是他的名字——典型的英国人名字，有学识渊博、善良、明智的意思。这倒是让他回想起了英国国父，是个十分了不起的人物。但最让他百思不解的是阿尔弗雷德名字的由来，他的长相确实与一般的印第安人与众不同。高挺的鼻子、分明的轮廓和蔚蓝的眼睛，然而又有谁会愿意给自己族人起一个憎恨的白人名字呢？  
就在亚瑟思考的时候，马车却突然停下了。亚瑟坐起来，看着面前的年轻人从马背上跳了下来，破烂的布料被风吹起，让他可以清楚地看到对方结实的臀部肌肉。虽然同样是男人，但亚瑟不得不说——他十分欣赏阿尔弗雷德的身材，或许也带着一部分男人的嫉妒心。

还没等他回过神来，前方的马儿却已经自己向前走去，同时，身后传来一股推力。英国军人回头看去，发现阿尔弗雷德仅靠自己的力量缓慢地将马车往上推着，以防大量的干粮倒塌。亚瑟睁大眼睛，看着拥有怪力的大男孩轻而易举地将他与一车干粮向前推去，这令他对阿尔弗雷德另眼相看。虽然多多少少有马匹帮他分忧，但只凭一人的力气将马车向前推去还是让他觉得不可思议。

“与其在那里偷懒——不如过来帮忙，如何？”阿尔弗雷德看着眼前的英国人完全没有丝毫帮忙的意思，而是立马又懒散地躺在车板上。对方这副懒散的模样才是最让他火大，虽然当初的交易确实是说让印第安人将部分的粮食送给这些英国人，但却从未说过要像他们的奴隶一样做苦工。

“你力气那么大，一个人来也不是问题吧？”亚瑟抬起头，露出狡黠的笑容，口气理所当然。不过他也只是在说实话罢了，虽然亚瑟并不瘦弱，但比起阿尔弗雷德，他根本出不了几分力。  
在听到令人不满的答案后，阿尔弗雷德皱眉看向懒惰的英国人，对方却无所顾忌地继续躺下，任由阿尔弗雷德出力。等到阿尔弗雷德将马车推上斜坡后，他才再次骑上马背。然而，这次年轻的印第安人却是带有报复心地骑上去，他先是故意让马加速，看着被吓得惊醒的亚瑟将军帽扔在一旁，手只能紧紧地抓住板车的边缘以防自己掉下去。

“唔！痛……！”亚瑟咬紧牙，他勉强地坐起身，正要对阿尔弗雷德破口大骂的时候，对方却突然夹起马的腹部、拉起缰绳让它突然停下。失去平衡的亚瑟因为用虎牙咬到自己舌头而发出大叫。阿尔弗雷德转身，看到英国军人正用手捂住自己的嘴巴，眼眶满是泪水。但印第安青年不但没有任何愧疚感，反而感到十分愉悦。  
在亚瑟以为这就要结束的时候，阿尔弗雷德将他带到陡峭的小路上。车板上的轮子与不同大小的碎石碰撞着，导致整个车板都开始颠簸，甚至在亚瑟尝试要睡觉的时候，还会因为凹凸不平的路而撞到自己的脑袋。

“混蛋！你是故意的吧！？”亚瑟看着四周，发现这并不是自己所熟悉的路，这才明白阿尔弗雷德为了报复自己绕了远路。一直处于高傲的亚瑟从未想过居然会有人这般直接反抗自己，即使他心里并没有一丝的愤怒，反而有一点找到童真的感觉。

“没错，我就是故意的。”阿尔弗雷德回答，丝毫没有考虑自己之后的下场会怎样。亚瑟看着这个可恨的年轻人，咬紧自己的嘴唇。他四周看了看，在从一个麻袋里看到玉米后，毫不犹豫地拿起来就往对方的脑袋砸去。被重物狠狠砸到脑袋后，阿尔弗雷德本能地抓住即将掉到地下的玉米。他用手摸着后脑勺，对亚瑟开始使用暴力的行为而愤怒，但同时他也不想再和对方有任何争吵。  
没过多久，他们便抵达了军营，大门外站了两个士兵，手里握着武器。两人看到自己的上尉也在后，将大门给他们打开了。阿尔弗雷德顺着亚瑟的指示，在其中一个屋间停下。  
他从马背上跳下来，把马用缰绳绑在柱子上，同时四处张望着。印第安青年第一次见识到文化的差异，一直以来他以为英国人和他们只是生活习惯不一样，然而现在才发现他们用木头做的屋子也比他们的帐篷要结实许多。

“东西放在这里……”亚瑟任由对方跟在自己的身后，打开储藏室的门。然而当他转身的时候，却看到阿尔弗雷德像个小孩一样在原地打圈欣赏着军营里的一切。他抱着手臂靠在门边等着，直到阿尔弗雷德看到对方正在望着自己时，他才赤裸着双脚小跑到对方的面前。

“我的工作结束了。”阿尔弗雷德看着对方，脸上带着微笑。亚瑟则是用同样的神情看着对方，在这一个月之后——他们并没有任何理由再见到对方。

“嘿！小子，谁说你的任务完成了？”从阿尔弗雷德身后的一个房间里走出来了一个和他身高体型差不多的男人。

“哇噢！看看他的服装哈哈哈哈！伙计，我一直都只是听说的而已，没想到他们居然穿得还这么原始！”另一个较矮的男人上下打量着阿尔弗雷德，发出不可思议的冷嘲声。

“安迪，克里斯，你们两个把干粮抬进来。”亚瑟仍然保持着同样的动作看着他们。他并没有帮助阿尔弗雷德的打算，而是想要看看对方会怎样回应他们。自从见到阿尔弗雷德的第一个晚上，亚瑟就知道他是一个改变历史的人物。

“别开玩笑了，这里不是有一个印第安人吗？”安迪捂住自己的肚子大笑着，一副理所当然的样子看着阿尔弗雷德。男孩紧紧地握住自己的拳头，然而他知道现在还没到反抗的时候，尤其是在对方的地盘上动手，那是十分不明智的选择。“喂，把东西搬进去。”

“挡路。”阿尔弗雷德面无表情地看着对方，即使当他向前靠近一步的时候，安迪也没有丝毫害怕的意思，而是双手叉腰地看着他。阿尔弗雷德用自己的肩膀重重地撞了下对方胸口，这挑衅的动作引起大家伙的不满。  
亚瑟并没有因为年轻的印第安人对英国士兵的挑衅而生气，相反这让他发出轻笑声。他站在一旁着看——他从来没有见过如此愚蠢的人。但他也不像别人一样，会屈服在有权人的脚下。

“你小子……！”同样，安迪从未想过会有比自己下贱的家伙在这里命令他。就在士兵抬起手要一拳揍向阿尔弗雷德的时候，他直接向后仰就顺利地躲开。阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，露出胜利的笑容，但安迪仍然不善罢甘休，他想要冲过去继续揍年轻的印第安人时。却被克里斯给阻止住。

“算了，反正那么多干粮又那么重，有他累的。”克里斯用自己的手肘轻轻地撞安迪的肩膀。就如克里斯说的，干粮堆积如山，一个人搬的话确实十分费力，这对于阿尔弗雷德来说却十分轻松。  
印第安青年将一袋玉米扛在自己肩膀上，另外一袋干粮则是夹在自己腰部与手臂之间。他快速走到储藏室，将大袋的食物扔在地上。仅仅一个来回，还不足以让英国士兵有任何反应，反而在笑话印第安青年像他们的奴隶一般听话。然而，在第三回、第四回阿尔弗雷德依旧保持着快节奏搬运沉重的物品时，他们都陷入了沉默，眼神也从嘲讽变成了惊讶。亚瑟则是仍然纹丝不动地靠在墙上，脸上带着轻笑看着男孩在猛烈的太阳底下搬运，汗水滴在地上，越来越多路过的人开始围观着这位力大无比的青年。

“给。”在阿尔弗雷德把最后一个袋子放下从储藏室走出来时，亚瑟将自己的手帕递给对方。青年有些迟疑，直到亚瑟再次将手伸德更靠近他，阿尔弗雷德才勉为其难地收下手帕，擦了下自己满脸汗水。

“好了伙计们，这个印第安小伙要走了，解散吧。”亚瑟看着议论纷纷的人群，阿尔弗雷德似乎很不习惯被人围观。这其实并不是一件坏事，但当每个人嘴里都洋溢着夸奖时，阿尔弗雷德站在原地只尴尬得想挠脑袋。

“该死的，我突然有点想要找印第安女人了！他们的味道一定非常不错！”阿尔弗雷德看着人群解散后，才走到自己的马身边，把缰绳解开。但安迪在走过阿尔弗雷德身后时，故意大声地说道。  
这句话才是真正触碰到阿尔弗雷德的底线。艾米莉冰冷的尸体又再次扫过自己的脑海，她躺在被雨水沾湿的泥土里，口唇发青。印第安青年像是被攻击的猛兽一样，猛地走前抓住安迪的肩膀。在对方转头回来时，他握紧拳头，狠狠地往对方的脸上揍去。

“呃……！该死的——”阿尔弗雷德瞪大眼睛愤怒地看着摔倒在地上的英国士兵，现在的他已经失去理智，眼中浮现出红色的血丝。他单膝跪在地上，将士兵压在自己的身下，还没等他开始说话就直接用尽自己的力气揍了下去。大量鲜血从士兵的口和鼻子里涌出。亚瑟将这一切看在眼里，但他却没有任何的反应。

“住手。”周围的人终于反应了过来，他们连忙冲上去想要阻止阿尔弗雷德，然而力大无比的青年即使背后被三个人拉着也仍然无法被阻止。亚瑟看到快要出人命后才叹了口气，走到阿尔弗雷德的旁边。当亚瑟开口的时候，印第安青年装作没有听到他的命令，继续不吭声地揍着身下的人。直到亚瑟掏出挂在腰边的剑，压在对方的喉结上：“这是最后一次劝告。”  
阿尔弗雷德迟疑了一会儿，才松开自己已经满手是血的拳头。他安静地站起来，没有做任何的反抗。他已经做好等下被处死的心理准备，尤其这是在英国军人的地盘上大打出手，对方没有不杀了自己的理由。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟伸手将被自己打得脸青鼻肿的士兵扶起来，正是因为经过他们是正规训练的士兵，体质比大部分人好许多，这让他的意识还保持着清晰。但就在安迪看着阿尔弗雷德已经被扣押，一脸冷嘲地看着他时，亚瑟却突然在他的脸上狠狠地揍下，让他再次摔倒在地上。

“起来，然后道歉。”亚瑟的脸上没有任何表情，他揪住士兵的衣领，强迫他站起来。然而这个行为确实在阿尔弗雷德的意料之外……不，是所有人的意料之外，被打的士兵更是一脸疑惑地看着上尉。

“什么！？和这低等的族人道歉？这简直就是侮辱了英国人！”士兵口齿不清地大喊。

“不，士兵……你的行为才是真正侮辱了英国人。如果你在接下来的日子里不想被饿死的话，就给我乖乖听话。”亚瑟冷漠地说着，斜眼看着自己部队的人。亚瑟作为上尉，执法十分严厉，他说的事情就一定会做到，尤其是安迪跟在亚瑟身边许多年，他比任何人都要理解亚瑟。无奈之下，他只好对阿尔弗雷德鞠躬表示歉意。亚瑟看着拉住阿尔弗雷德的三个士兵，对他们点头示意将印第安人放开。  
另外两个士兵搀扶着受重伤的安迪，亚瑟却看着站直在自己面前看似想说些什么的阿尔弗雷德。大男孩转过头似乎在躲避与自己对视。上尉看着年轻人的举动，露出了淡淡的微笑。他跟在印第安青年的身后，而阿尔弗雷德在牵着马走到大门前时，仍然无法克制住自己内心中的好奇，于是他再一次转身，看向比自己矮半个头的男子。

“你为什么要帮我说话？”阿尔弗雷德疑惑地看着比自己年长少许的英国人。亚瑟面无表情地看着青年，像是他的问题十分愚蠢一般。

“没有为什么。”

“什么？”毫无目的性地帮助自己，在这一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德感到更加困扰。长时间白人的不平等待遇、虐待和屠杀让他陷入了困惑，英国人对待他们甚至不如自己的骏马。但这突如其来的甜头却只让阿尔弗雷德觉得步步是陷阱，他仍然无法相信眼前的男人。

“这件事情原本就是我方有错在先，和帮你说话无关，男孩。”亚瑟看着对方一脸茫然的表情，他很快就看出阿尔弗雷德的困惑，于是轻笑着解释道。

“你该走了。”两人长时间的对望让气氛变得尴尬起来。亚瑟叹了口气朝他挥挥手便转身离开，然而阿尔弗雷德却仍然站在原地一动不动，呆呆地看着比自己瘦小的男人离开。  
短时间内第二次看到对方的身影，这次阿尔弗雷德却对亚瑟有着大大的改观。眼前的男人终究是与别的白人与众不同……还是前方只是陷阱，等着自己陷入？对方的神秘让阿尔弗雷德捉摸不透，相反，自己的内心想法在他面前却是透明的，他轻而易举地被对方看穿了。  
但阿尔弗雷德十分清楚，接下来的日子里将会越来越难熬。


	3. Chapter 3

阿尔弗雷德回到村子时将骏马绑在了篱笆上，自己一如既往地走去田地帮忙，同时，他内心却多出了许多疑惑：玛雅人每一年都有大量砍杀族人献祭给上帝的习惯，这让大伙不得不从自己熟悉的家乡逃脱。然而就在十几年前，西班牙人的来临让这个习惯发生了改变，而他们不知道的是，与此同时，自己也慢慢坠入了陷阱，导致之后的事情变得一发不可收拾。

在这片未开发的广阔大陆上，丰富的资源吸引着各个国家的到来，淳朴的印第安人并不知道自己拥有许多有价值的东西。丰富的资源一旦展现在商业者的面前，贪婪的人性就会暴露，他们抓住年轻的男人与女人，逼迫他们分工合作。男人们像畜牲一般辛苦劳作，不断挖出钻石献给他们的首领，女人则变成帮佣，又或者陷入更底层地，彻底沦为男人们的玩物。

幸运的族人一旦接收到异乡人入侵的情报后，就会由酋长带路寻找新的家。17年前，村庄的人都曾是西班牙人民的俘虏，在一次意外中，他们获得了逃跑的机会从而创造出了现在新的家园。可淳朴的印第安人却没有从伤痛中汲取教训，仍然在重复着悲惨的历史。或许这就是为什么一部分的他心里憎恨着亚瑟，然而另外一部分的他却不得不认同对方的原因。

“阿尔弗雷德，晚餐的时间到了。”傍晚后，阿尔弗雷德在自己的帐篷里思考着过去和未来，他仍然琢磨不透为什么处于危险中的族人却当作什么都没发生过一样活在当下。当他听到自己的名字被年轻的女子叫到后，本能地转头看向了对方。

“告诉妈妈我今晚有点不舒服。”阿尔弗雷德简单地回复了对方，女孩点了点头后离开帐篷，留下他一个人。年轻的印第安人看着地上铺作毯子的动物皮毛，这让他想起了英国上尉所说过的一句话『弱肉强食的世界』。

在这个世界上，人类是对自己所拥有的一切永远不会感到满足的动物，他们攀比、掠夺，甚至不惜一切代价为了证明自己比另一方强。当阿尔弗雷德冷静下来看着帐篷周围用作装饰的动物皮毛和骨头，陷入了沉思。这些动物的处境和他们没有任何的区别，为了生存而逃跑的他们也为了荣誉而射杀这些无辜。最后，年轻的印第安人烦恼地躺在身下这片动物皮毛上，陷入了沉睡。

阿尔弗雷德再次醒来时，月色已代替了晨光，他在自己的睡觉的位置上翻来覆去尝试再次入睡。但精神上的清醒却让他无法入眠，无奈之下，他走出了自己的帐篷，或许散步会是最好的选择。  
黑暗的夜色之中，，阿尔弗雷德在月光和火把的照耀下，顺着自己熟悉的路来到了溪边，开始悠哉地散步。村子里的人为了安全起见，每晚会在路边的各个距离点起火把，照亮小路的同时也为了加强防守。

夜深人静的夜晚让阿尔弗雷德松了口气，自从艾米莉死后，他时常难以成眠。在这几年里，每当他闭上眼睛，记忆就会一直回到了双胞胎妹妹死去的那个晚上。但他并没有更多的怨言，或许艾米莉阴魂不散地频繁出现在他的梦境中，是对他的报复，也是他的赎罪。

阿尔弗雷德一直因为没有守护自己唯一的亲人而感到自责，他曾经答应过她，会一直陪在她的身边。尽管两人与村子里的人有着巨大的不同，但他们只要还拥有彼此，他们就不会再是孤独。

“不用休息吗？”阿尔弗雷德捡起脚旁的石头，往平静的水面扔去。他看着石头在水面上跳动了几下便沉入水中。然而当典雅的英国口音在自己身旁响起时，他立马就转头看向来人。

“你在这里做什么？”阿尔弗雷德看着对方双手插在裤兜走向自己，却在还剩下两三步距离的时候停了下来，望向了小溪边的风景。

“和你一个理由。”亚瑟耸耸肩，理所当然地回答着。

“出来杀一下英国佬？”阿尔弗雷德讽刺地回了一句。但他的行为却只遭到英国人一个白眼，亚瑟无奈地摇着头，像是告诉印第安青年他已经蠢得无可救药了。

“失眠。”两人的对话再次终止。

“这里并不是你该来的地方。”年轻的印第安人用自己眼角的余光看着站在一旁纹丝不动的上尉。心中的一部分在自我安慰地说这只不过是在自我防卫，但另一部分却十分明白自己只是对眼前的英国人好奇罢了。

“虽然这里是你们村子，但你再踏进一步就是我们的领域，男孩儿。”亚瑟听着对方紧张的口气，不禁发出轻笑声，真是一个天真的年轻人。但是看在对方警告自己的份上，亚瑟便也回了一句。

“在我们的土地里说那是你们的领域，那还真是可笑。”每次遇到亚瑟，他们的话题总是具有攻击性的，尽管这一片土地的确是属于印第安人的，但是他们并没有法律来保护。

“我们可是有合约的。”

“……”亚瑟的反驳让再次阿尔弗雷德陷入了沉思，他知道自己现在处于进退两难的处境。若是直接与对方发生战争的话，输的一方一定是自己，这样的行为实在是太愚蠢了。然而现在所谓的『合约』也只是暂时性的保护罢了，让他们就像被温水煮青蛙一样慢慢地被对方吞噬。

“我一直很喜欢大海，但我却没办法接近它……”亚瑟深呼吸一口，感受着大自然的气息。他睁开双眼，看着前方的月亮，比起自己在英国看到大许多。

“……”阿尔弗雷德安静地听着对方的话语，但并没有那个心思回他。对于阿尔弗雷德来说，既然是仇人，就没有深入交流的必要。

“我不会游泳，我这一生中甚至因为航海差点溺毙三次，然而这并没有让我放弃对大海的热爱。”阿尔弗雷德挑起眉头，有些吃惊地看着对方，但是同时，他也很好地掩盖住自己惊讶的神情。他看着亚瑟轻笑着有些难为情地说着，这只让阿尔弗雷德更确认所有的英国人都不过是不折不扣的疯子。

“我并没有请你告诉着一切。”阿尔弗雷德冷淡地说道。为什么眼前的英国人不肯闭嘴放过自己？是因为自己是酋长的养子，或是说因为对方看出自己并不是纯正的印第安人，所以才想从自己下手？

“……的确是这样……抱歉，我只是不想要气氛这么尴尬而已。”亚瑟看着水中自己的倒影，一副若有所思的样子，但是这并无法抹去阿尔弗雷德心中的仇恨。对方的的笑容表现出他的成熟，而阿尔弗雷德的冷淡却只显示了他的幼稚。

“为什么不放弃？对于大海……”两人之间再次陷入了寂静。不过这次，阿尔弗雷德开口打破了它。印第安青年并不想要对方觉得自己只是个乱耍脾气的小孩，而是希望他能自己作为敌人正视。

“对啊……为什么呢？就连我自己也不清楚……很可笑，对吧？”亚瑟转头看向阿尔弗雷德，对方却像做错事被大人发现的小孩一样，立马转移视线看向别的地方。

“或许你们白人都这样，为了追求刺激连生命都可以不要……所以就连杀掉无辜的人也觉得无所谓。”尽管这并不是阿尔弗雷德内心想要说的，但他却无法控制自己的情绪。或许他希望得到的只是对方真诚的道歉，又或者说这只是他内心想要对艾米莉做出一点点赎罪。

“我知道自己不会死，所以觉得那些无所谓罢了。”亚瑟理所当然的口吻又激怒了对方。阿尔弗雷德握紧自己的拳头，试图想要平静下来，然而眼前的男人轻而易举地说出这类话让他觉得这个人根本不配拥有性命。

“你们的神明是不会保护像你这种杀人犯的！”阿尔弗雷德咬紧牙根艰难地说，从出生就站在世界顶尖的他们并不会在乎像自己一样的小角色，或许对于他们来说整个世界都是可有可无的存在。

“你呢？你就没有杀过人吗？你就真的如同自己所说的一样无辜吗？”一针见血的话语深深地刺进阿尔弗雷德心脏，唯独这件事情是他一直不敢面对的事实。

“闭嘴……”阿尔弗雷德低头，看着被自己踩在上面的石土地。

“被我说中了呢……那你们的神明又在哪里？他会保护一个杀人犯吗——唔嗯……！”还没等亚瑟说完这句话，他就被阿尔弗雷德抓住领口用力地推倒在地上。男孩跪坐在他的身上，瞳孔不断收缩着，眼神里满是愤怒。

“给我闭嘴！我和你们不一样！”阿尔弗雷德愤怒地说道，仿佛在威胁对方一样。

“怎么会不一样？你我都是杀人犯啊。”亚瑟的口吻很平淡，阿尔弗雷德却从中听出了浓浓的讽刺意味。的确，一直以来阿尔弗雷德都站在道德的制高点来指责这些白人，然而当他在杀掉那两人的瞬间，他也第一次品尝到了“快感”，虽然更多的是发泄他内心多年所遭遇的痛苦。

自从艾米莉死去后，阿尔弗雷德比以往更加痛恨这些白人。一个是因为他自己身上流着一部分他们的血，同时，那次的禁果像是在开启了他生命中的一扇大门，远方有太多的诱惑。他内心深处比任何人都明白，替艾米莉复仇的同时，自己内心的潘多拉之盒也打开了。

“闭嘴！”然而眼前的男人却一眼看透了自己的内心。阿尔弗雷德比任何人都明白，自己实际上并没有自己所说的那样无辜。在那次屠杀中，他也从中找到了刺激。实际上，他明白这就是为什么自己一直无法面对艾米莉的死亡，因为在那一次他变得和白人一样——他也爱上了这种杀人的快感。

阿尔弗雷德早已厌倦了过着每天被族人歧视的日子，却因为养父母的恩情一直压抑着内心的压抑。外表他和艾米莉一样表现得极为爽朗，内心却做不到和她一样单纯。他是个罪人，是个杀人犯，但在那次爆发后，村子的人却把他当作英雄看待，不再对他冷言冷语，而是赞不绝口。

人性都是虚伪的。他想要痛斥这些人，自己却早已陷入困惑。在自己渴望关注、渴望被爱、渴望被认同的同时，他早已陷入了贪婪的欲望。因为现实中他曾经拥有过，但那些都只是人类虚拟的表面。

“第一次……杀、杀人……咳、的感觉……如何……？”亚瑟张开口说出的每个词都像无数根针刺入阿尔弗雷德的心脏。他俯下身子紧紧地掐住对方的脖子，希望他能够闭嘴——哪怕要把对方杀了。

“哈……啊……不、不可能……” 印第安青年突然间松开掐住对方的双手，他恐慌地看着自己的的手掌，不敢相信自己在做什么。当亚瑟回过神的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经抱住了自己的脑袋，看起来不愿意面对任何人，而前方有无形的东西正一步步逼近他。

“咳咳……神明是不会帮助任何人的……倒不如说你我早就认清这个事实，只是你不愿意去相信而已。”亚瑟揉了揉自己被抓伤的脖子。阿尔弗雷德力气大得惊人，他敢说，要是对方一直痴迷不悟下去，他迟早估计会死在对方手里。

“走开……走开啊！”阿尔弗雷德的双手覆盖在脸上，粘稠的液体不断地从他的眼睛里涌出。但这并不是他所想的泪水，阿尔弗雷德拉开自己的手时候却看到暗红色的血液不断地滴在自己的手上。又一次他看到的是艾米莉安静地站在他的面前，没有说出任何话而是静静地看着阿尔弗雷德逐渐失去理智。

亚瑟有些吃惊地看着对方，年轻的印第安人行为变得极其古怪，他不断地往自己身上擦拭着干燥的手掌。但阿尔弗雷德的双眼盯着自己时，亚瑟才注意到，对方并不是在看着自己，而是他的身后。

“如果你真的想要保护重视的人……第一步就是不应该害怕你所厌恶的样子。”亚瑟站起身，看着发了疯的年轻人，他并没打算就这样帮对方，因为这将会是他成长的过程。

“不……不可能……我是不可能变成你那样的！”两人争执的声音很快引起了印第安守卫的注意，亚瑟在听到脚步后迅速地逃离现场，只留下狼狈的年轻人跪在地上，不停地嘶吼着。虽然亚瑟明白，阿尔弗雷德没有理解自己的意思——又或者是根本没有认真去听，但这都无所谓。因为这些东西只能自己去感悟。

亚瑟回头，看到阿尔弗雷德憎恨地看=瞪着自己，眼里却满是悲痛的泪水。或许他本应该有那么一点触动，但长时间的战争让亚瑟早已明白自己只是皇家的一个棋子，他早就失去了生活的方向，也早就抛弃自己的人性。他只是为了生存。阿尔弗雷德的泪水并不能给他带来任何感觉。

当守卫到达他们身边时，亚瑟早就离开了，只有阿尔弗雷德在原地皱紧眉头捂着自己的脑袋。两个守卫者扛着阿尔弗雷德回到了村子里面，他们第一时间将年轻的印第安人带到了长老的帐篷里。  
酋长与他的妻子两人看到阿尔弗雷德被拖进长老的帐篷，也立马跟了进去。他们将阿尔弗雷德放在床上，长老伸出自己的手指，划过对方的额头，不断地呼唤着年轻人的名字，可惜他并没有任何回应。阿尔弗雷德对着年迈的巫师不断嘶吼。长老却不慌不忙地将自己木柜上的一瓶瓶药水混合在清水当中，两位守卫用尽全力想要阻止阿尔弗雷德的反抗，长老也趁机让阿尔弗雷德咽下药水。

“他怎么了？！”养母从帐篷外闯进来，阿尔弗雷德只看到了母亲的重影，当他想要开口说话时，所有力气都失去了。阿尔弗雷德缓慢地眨眼，看着眼前担心自己的女人加快脚步地跑到自己的身旁。他现在没有丝毫力气多说一句话，只能闭上自己的双眼让脑袋停止思考。

“他……仍然活在自己内心中的最黑暗处……外灵喜欢趁机袭击占有他的肉体……”长老扶着自己的拐杖，慢慢地坐在地上，将一切娓娓道来。  
“我们没有其他办法帮助他吗？”女人慌张地看着自己儿子熟睡过去的脸庞，尽管并不是亲生的，但他早就是自己生命的一部分。

“不……神早已给他开启一条明路……现在他只能靠着自己的力量回来，他需要为自己的选择负责……”年迈的老人开口，他皱紧眉头，仿佛看透了阿尔弗雷德内心最真实的想法。然而，并不打算告诉这位母亲，作为巫师的他只能听从神明的指示，而真正的道路却还需要阿尔弗雷德自己去完成。

每当牵扯到大人物时，流言蜚语总是很快扩散。亚瑟坐在自己房间的椅子上，正记录着每一天所发生的事情，这或许就是他呆在这无趣国家的唯一乐趣。但书桌旁边高高叠起的文件却让人十分的头疼，让亚瑟无奈地叹了口气，又挠了挠自己的脑袋。

亚瑟从文件中抽出了比较紧急的文书——看着国王亲自写的手书。他快速地瞄了几眼后，将它锁在抽屉里面。现在的国王是个鲁莽与自大的混球，不停地催促下属完成不可能的任务，又或者是想要在近期夺取一片大陆满足自己的虚荣心。近年来，他们不停地与法国攀比经济实力，，同样，也不能输给西班牙。尤其是早发现这个大陆的法西早已将有价钱的东西带回去，后到的国家只能捡起他们遗忘的碎片。

“你听说了吗？”

“什么事情？”

“好像是酋长的儿子被鬼附身？”亚瑟听着窗外的流言蜚语，他放松自己的身体，将双脚放在桌子上，带着好奇心地继续听着士兵们聊天的内容。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，哦！吉米，你该不会相信那些吧？”一个士兵大笑地拍着自己伙伴的肩膀，明显的，那个叫做吉米的小伙子因为这种传闻而开始害怕。亚瑟听着胆小鬼的对白，不禁让摇头发出冷笑。  
一直活在原始时代的他们盲目追随着自己从不知道的神明。不管是科技还是思想，印第安人明显比普通人落伍许多，每当发生奇怪的事情，他们都会怀疑那个人遭到神明的惩罚或者是亡灵作祟。  
想到这里，亚瑟突然回想起阿尔弗雷德，他是最佳的例子。人类拥有着脆弱的情感，同时每次做亏心事时都都会害怕报应迟早会发生在自己的身上。例如昨晚亚瑟简单的几句话就将他逼到精神崩溃，  
人最怕的就是自己肮脏的小秘密被揭穿的那一瞬间。然而这些印第安人并不明白人真正的情感需求和内心波动，只会认为一切都是自己看不到神明所操控的。

阿尔弗雷德只不过因为长期处于压抑和良心被谴责的状态，精神变得十分脆弱，他所看到的一切，只不过是自己不愿意去面对的事的幻觉罢了。然而可惜的是，亚瑟并未对自己的行为有任何的负罪感。他拿起自己的杯子，咽下一口苦涩的红茶后放回原来的位置，继续思考着下一步应该如何打压这群印第安人。


	4. Chapter 4

炎热的夏天让所有人的行动变得十分缓慢，然而为了今后收割粮食的日子，他们只得站在火辣的太阳底下继续工作。小孩们躲在帐篷里避暑不愿意多踏一步出去，有的甚至带着朋友一起去溪水玩耍；男人们早已离开村庄到远处去打猎今晚的食物。

虽然大部分的人都十分讨厌阳光照耀在自己身上的刺痛的触感，但是阿尔弗雷德并不介意，他喜欢趁阳光明媚的日子跑出自己所在的地方。外面的世界太大，有更多的地方等着他去探险。太阳的光线让一切事物都美化，就连自己每天经过的溪水也在阳光的照耀下闪闪发光。

法丽达在没有打招呼的情况下走进阿尔弗雷德帐篷里，她看着男孩并没有发现她的存在，背对着自己收拾打猎的道具。养母露出慈祥的笑容，看着小伙子的背影问道，“天气这么热还是别去了吧？更何况你的身体刚有好转。”阿尔弗雷德被突如其来的声音给吓到，立马转身看着她。

“如果我不去的话露塔今晚吃不到他想要的兔肉吧？”阿尔弗雷德看到是自己的养母后发出轻笑声转身继续收拾。自从长老给他喝了奇怪的药水后，他每一天的睡眠变得意外的平稳，不再因为梦见艾米莉而突然清醒。仿佛将他两年间的失眠在这一个月内全部补回来，虽说有些不习惯，但不得不说的是他的确感觉好多了，不管是身体上还是精神上。

“你比我这个作为妈妈的还要宠爱他。”法丽塔调侃着阿尔弗雷德，他并没有介意，礼貌地回笑看着她。对于阿尔弗雷德来说露塔就和自己亲身弟弟一样，更何况他没有理由不回报多年以来酋长与法丽塔对自己的照顾。

“哈哈哈哈……你不会想听到他成天到晚一直抱怨的。”现在的对话令他回想起第一次打猎失败而归时，一脸兴奋的露塔从远处跑到自己身边，发现自己空荡荡的手后嚎啕大哭。虽说当时的露塔只有五岁，但现在回想起来仍然是可以用来逗他的轶事。

“你不戴上它吗？”

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德收拾好自己的弓箭与其他设备后准备离开时却被法丽塔叫住，青年顺着她所指的方向看去。

“那个鹰羽冠。”

“……我还不配拥有它。”阿尔弗雷德有些失望地看着族人为自己而制造的鹰羽冠。鹰羽冠的特别之处，就在于它的每根羽毛是用世界上最凶恶的鸟类的羽毛而制作的，每个颜色有着不同的寓意。黑色代表智慧，蓝绿色代表爱情，白色力量，红色则是象征神圣。印第安人把羽毛作为勇敢和荣誉的标志，战士们只有在战场上获得胜利时才配拥有它，羽毛越多的人受到的尊重也更多。  
自从他杀了那两个英国人，印第安人们看待他的眼神变了。阿尔弗雷德浑身是血地站在村子的中央，将英国人的脑袋扔在地上，皱紧眉头看着两颗头颅滚动到一个女人的脚旁，吓得她失声尖叫，招来了大家的注目。

阿尔弗雷德看着那些熟悉的面孔惊恐地盯着自己，有些人开始议论纷纷着，有也有人惊讶得说不出话，唯独红云带头跪在地上。一个人的影响力足够感染所有人的信仰，印第安人们互相交换眼神后，都随着红云跪在湿润的泥土上，将阿尔弗雷德尊为同神一般的存在。

尽管如此他却无法心安理得地受这份大礼，正如那个英国人所说，他只是站在道德的制高点来指责他人，实际上他的内心和那些白人并没有任何的不同。

“阿尔弗雷德，你别傻了——”

“况且，打猎的时候很不方便。”阿尔弗雷德打断了法丽塔的话，他知道自己悲观的想法只会让眼前的女人担心。阿尔弗雷德趁养母要和他说更多大道理时凑向前亲了她的脸颊后迅速逃离自己的帐篷，不给她任何说教的机会。

“阿尔，早点回来！”

“我知道了！”年轻的印第安人对着她挥了挥手后，在烈日中奔去自己熟悉的地方。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“不——不！咳咳……你们的方案蠢死了！”亚瑟愤怒地甩开桌子上的棋子对他的各个军事咆哮道。

“上尉，这是印第安人土生土长的地方，不管是气候还是对地理环境的熟悉他们都比我们占优势的多。”中尉抚摸着自己的下颚烦躁地看着眼前的地图，他们比上尉提前到达两年，但因为刚抵达新大陆时的水土不服和战场折损，他们损失了大量的士兵包。

“所以我才让你们去想办法！这两年你们和猪一样在这里好吃懒做吗！？”亚瑟气愤地拍着桌子，摆在地图上的的棋子也随摇晃滚到地上。事实上，要不是他那贪得无厌的国王命令自己拿下这片土地作为殖民地的话，他并没有兴趣来到与世隔绝的地方。

“正面袭击的话他们应该没有办法回击，毕竟他们的村子里的女人和小孩都占了大多数。”少尉的提议使亚瑟陷入了沉默，他拉着自己的椅子走到对方的面前，交叉着双手靠在椅背上。鸦雀无声的气氛却是让三人变得更加紧张，他们都明白他们的地位危险了

“要是这个方案有用的话，那他们两年前怎么没被解决？嗯？”或许这是亚瑟生命中遇到过最愚蠢的军队，他皱紧眉头揉了揉自己的鼻梁想要忍住自己的火气。当他睁开双眼再次看着桌子上被自己弄得有些散乱的地图与模型，此时这似乎像是上帝给他的一个指示。

“森林那边可以绕到他们的村子里面吗？”亚瑟看着一堆被涂上绿色油漆的木质三角块，好奇地问着自己的下属。

“这件事情还不能完全确定。”

“你们完全没进去看过吗？”下属的不灵光让年轻的上尉感到更加头痛，如此明了的工作却因无人指导而忽视。

“不……我们的人有两个去看过……”中尉有些心虚地放低自己的音调报告道，亚瑟挑起眉头用尖锐的眼神看着对方，像是在催促他一样，直到对方有些结巴地一五一十地讲出。  
“然后呢？”

“迪克和杰夫……尸体发现在森林里，伤口看上去是被猛兽抓咬过……那个地方是我们合约中印第安人的土地，英国人不应该进入的地方。”中尉有些紧张地解释着，由于失误损失两个士兵的确有他们的责任，然而亚瑟并不在乎这些小人物的性命，他从中发现了另外一些有意思的事情。

“哼嗯……猛兽是吗？”第一次见到那些印第安人，他们便给亚瑟上了一课。印第安人并不像他们所想的一样愚蠢天真，尽管他们的生活十分的落伍。印第安人自然而然有理由要保住那篇森林，因为他们从一开始就明白两个种族之间的契约只是一种短暂的安宁。

“上尉——”

“你们最好在我回来之前想好新的策略。”亚瑟发出叹气声打断中尉的话，他走到自己的书桌上拿起自己的佩剑，迅速地整理好自己的武器转身离去。

“上、上尉！你要去哪里！？”

“探险。”闭门前听到自己下属慌张的追问，亚瑟随口回答后便立即离开。他天黑之前必须在这陌生的森林里找到答案，因为那可能是他们抓住胜利的关键。

印第安人自从逃离西班牙军队的手掌心后加强了防守，尽管他们曾想用大炮直接远方攻击，但是火药的资源有限还会浪费准备的时间。印第安人没办法正面攻击他们，英军有大量匹马，他们不敢轻举妄动。于是森林成为了他们唯一的救世主，他们可以随时隐藏和袭击，又或者将英军引诱到森林深处活活饿死。

正因为如此，他们才不能对这些印第安人掉以轻心，如果可以的话，他们需要国王下派更多英国军队来支援，这样就可以将这群印第安人包围洗劫而森林将不再是他们最大的敌人。亚瑟在大片麦金色的草原上停下，从马背上顺畅地跳下后温柔地抚了抚它的脑袋。亚瑟早有了自己的算盘，他并不打算将马绑在一棵遮荫的树下，以防自己没能按时回来它好自己回去军营地。

安抚马儿过后亚瑟前往麦金色的草坪走去，这里并不像英国那样为了方便与美观割掉杂草，这里的草长得有自己大腿一般高。当亚瑟往更深处走时，草丛里却不断地发出窸窸窣窣的响声，他本能地拔出自己的佩剑小心翼翼地拨开前方的杂草，生怕惊扰前方的未知生物。然而正当亚瑟要用剑向前刺去时，他忽然停下了动作，眼前并不是自己所想的毒蛇，而是一只肥胖的野兔。

“嘿……小可爱——”看到是自己最熟悉的动物时亚瑟松了一口气，他为自己愚蠢而冲动的行为感到好笑，随后立马将自己的佩剑插回系在腰间上的剑鞘。小家伙发现他对自己无害，轻轻地跳动几步靠近对方，野兔将自己的身体凑向前，并用它粉嫩而有些湿润的鼻子触碰他的手，嗅着陌生人的气息。

上尉被动物的天真给逗笑了，他蹲下要向前抚摸那只兔子时，一直箭飞快地穿过野兔的身体，它就这么在亚瑟的面前倒下。亚瑟瞪大眼睛，看着兔子的双脚仍然不停地抽搐挣扎着，然而过没几秒之后就连呼吸的起伏也感受不到了。当他再次反应过来，本能地抬起头看着前方步步逼近的脚步时，对方的脸却被耀眼的阳光遮住，亚瑟迫不得已眯起自己的双眼仔细观察他。

“谁！？”眼前的印第安人弯下腰时，亚瑟反射性地向前推，却因为潮湿的泥土向后摔去。他以为自己遇到的是别的印第安的族人，想要拔起剑割破对方喉咙，对方却弯下腰捡起死去的兔子后转身离开。

亚瑟缓慢地站起后拍了拍沾满泥土的裤子，看着眼前健壮的印第安人。在阳光的照耀下他蜂蜜金色的头发显得更加耀眼。或许以现在的状况来看亚瑟应该选择直接转身离去，但眼前似乎能带自己出入森林的人，他可不想就这样放弃。

“你应该注意点，这玩儿意可是能射死人的。”阿尔弗雷德知道对方静静地站在他的身后注视着，但他并没有理会对方，只将射杀的兔子倒吊在树根，将箭抽出，随后继续准备武器要猎杀下一个动物。  
阿尔弗雷德转身寻找下一个食物时，亚瑟却抱着手臂站在他的面前挡住了他的去路。尽管阿尔弗雷德不断地移动自己赤裸的双脚想要转移方向，亚瑟却仍然跟着自己移动，不给自己任何逃脱的机会。

“哦？是吗？真是可惜我没有射中呢。”阿尔弗雷德看着对方执迷不悟的行为，感到有些不耐烦，最后在无奈之下推开对方的肩膀才逃离出来。面对阿尔弗雷德的冷淡与无礼，亚瑟却并没有感到一丝的愤怒，反而因为调侃对方得到了乐趣。

实际上阿尔弗雷德的心里也十分明白他对亚瑟的苛刻并不是来源讨厌对方，亚瑟表面上一副轻松的样子，实际上他的感官却十分的敏锐，毫无保留地拨开自己最黑暗的一面，同时他也没有勇气一个人去面对那最真实的自己。

“无情的男人啊……”亚瑟故意用伤心的语气调侃道，阿尔弗雷德翻了翻白眼继续往前走，但是对方一直跟随着自己，让他感到烦躁不安。阿尔弗雷德之所以没有和酋长他们去打猎，正是因为他需要自己清静头脑，他早已不知不觉地认同亚瑟那个晚上所对自己说的事实，不过这并不代表他就会认可亚瑟。

“走开英国佬，不然下一个我射杀的就是你——”年轻的印第安人皱着脸说着，正当他转身要驱赶对方离开时，亚瑟却微微眯着双眼露出温柔的眼神看着自己。一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德心像是被揪紧后又被猛地扔在地上踩住，多年以来过着行尸走肉般的生活，这次是他第一次真正地感受到自己的心跳，确认自己是确确实实的还活着。

“你要是真的想要杀了我的话，记住……瞄准这里。”亚瑟不慌不忙握住对方拿着箭的手，用尖锐的顶端抵在自己心脏的位置轻声对阿尔弗雷德说道。或许现在正是拿下英国人首领的好机会，但是阿尔弗雷德却早已对他失去恨意而没法下手。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟嘴角尖，露出淡淡的微笑的同时却透露出一丝伤感，仿佛对印第安人的行为感到有些失望。

“你为什——”

“我们来做个交易如何？”在阿尔弗雷德问出话时亚瑟立马打断了对方，他不知道为何脑子第一时间浮现出的，是背叛自己人，或许是因为自己早已疲于为腐败的国家无私贡献。看上去是个自由人的他，却被『上尉』这个称号束缚。长时间在军队培养的臭脾气令他无法和别人一样有良好的交际关系，更别说和正常人一样有家庭，甚至休息的时间都不得安宁。

“交易？”阿尔弗雷德皱紧眉头问道，在他的眼里前方只是陷阱等着他坠入，他却无法忍住自己内心的好奇等着对方回答。

“你带我进去森林里找一些药草，我就告诉你我们接下来的计划。”亚瑟回过神轻声地对大男孩说道。当然寻找药草不过是一个谎言，阿尔弗雷德只是一个用来完成任务的旗子罢了。亚瑟为自己内心的动摇感到可笑。或许是阿尔弗雷德一直以来的『正义感』触发了自己内心对自由的妄想，但是他知道自己始终无法背叛国人。尽管未来十分的迷茫，人性如此肮脏，那也永远是自己唯一的归宿。

“我为什么要相信你？”阿尔弗雷德挑起眉头看着他。简单的任务换取情报？这未免也太夸张。对方的提议引起阿尔弗雷德不屑的笑声，或许在亚瑟的眼里自己就只是一个愚蠢的印第安人。

“你可以不相信。”亚瑟简短地回答。正如亚瑟所说，他可以选择不相信，然而听取对方的谎言说不定可以抓住一些猫腻倒也不妨一试。

阿尔弗雷德看着对方伸出手等着自己的回应，然而事情的蹊跷让他有些迟疑，但正如亚瑟以前所说的，他是上尉而他自己则是酋长的儿子，在不同宗族里扮演了重要角色的两人不可能做出直接攻击对方这样愚蠢的行为，否则整个合约将会报废。且英国军人也没办法在没有印第安人的帮助下活的很久，森林深处有许多他们不知晓的可怕的生物，直接引战只是自生自灭的行为。

“今天还算你走运，英国佬。”这次阿尔弗雷德不再犹豫，主动地握住对方的手，代表现在开始他们的交易生效了。


	5. Chapter 5

阿尔弗雷德在前方带领着亚瑟走进森林，他对这片森林再熟悉不过，这对于他和艾米莉来说曾是两人的游乐园，现在却只剩下了回忆。亚瑟趁阿尔弗雷德不注意时从抽出靴子里藏着的匕首，在经过的每一棵树上深深地划过作为标记。或许今天之后他就可以带士兵在森林里训练，让自己的人熟悉这里，好做出对抗印第安人的策略。

“你要找怎样的药草？喂、你——”阿尔弗雷德轻声问着身后的人，但是亚瑟自顾自地四处乱晃，并未给出答复。尽管阿尔弗雷德十分熟悉这片森林，他也并不通晓这里的每个角落。

“嘘……你听到了吗……？”印第安青年在英国人乱走动之前抓住了他的手腕，并将他拉离陌生的道路。然而亚瑟的精神却像被无形的东西勾住，他不断地往森林的深处走去，无论阿尔弗雷德如何阻止都被他不顾一切地甩开。

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德皱紧眉头疑惑地看着对方。他朝他指着地方去倾听，然而除了踩到干枯的叶子而发出脆响以及鸟儿煽动翅膀的声音外，一切都显得如此平静。阿尔弗雷德感到像是被耍了一般，转头要咒骂亚瑟时，却看到对方瞪大双眼看着前方，那双眼里透露出的恐惧让印第安男孩感到有些不安，他紧张地舔舐自己干燥的嘴唇，试图冷静下来。

亚瑟亮丽的绿色双眸转眼间暗下，仿佛缺少了一部分的灵魂这样的场景……以前在村子里也出现过。曾经有人在森林里打猎时闯入了森林之神的圣地，并且在那块土地滥杀而受到了无法解除的诅咒。往后，那男人每天面带恐惧地傻笑着看着周围的人群。直到今天他也未再说过一句话。

“她到那边去了！”正当阿尔弗雷德思考这件事情时，亚瑟突然提高音调冲着无人的地方喊着，大男孩转头去看时却发现站在自己身旁的英国男人不翼而飞。事情的突然让阿尔弗雷德变得有些紧张，他必须在亚瑟陷入森林的更深处之前找到他。常年与森林的接触让阿尔弗雷德的听觉变得十分灵敏，听着靴子走动的声音，顺着对方在湿润的泥土上留下的痕迹，印第安男孩立马跟了上去。

“停下！亚、亚斯……？啧……英国佬！”他看到亚瑟的身影后立马跑向前去试图抓住对方，然而眼前男人奔跑的速度却比自己快得多了。阿尔弗雷德尽量想着对方的名字，可是从未专注在对方身上的他只能胡乱喊着。尽管他在亚瑟身后用尽自己的全力嘶吼到颈侧青筋凸起，亚瑟依旧没有任何反应地继续向森林的深处跑去。阿尔弗雷德眼看着亚瑟冲向悬崖连忙蹬起脚扑向前抱住对方的腰，两人在空地上翻滚着，最终在悬崖边停下。

“不要……！放开我——！她在那里等着我！放开我！”阿尔弗雷德将对方翻过身后抓住他的手腕以防他挣脱，亚瑟只好不停地朝天空不断地蹬着脚不断地嘶吼着。他侧着脑袋望着悬崖的方向求救一般伸出手，甚至流下了温热的泪水。

“嘘……冷静……”这次阿尔弗雷德并没有嘲讽，而是轻轻地梳过对方的刘海直视着对方的双眸，直到他冷静下来。阿尔弗雷德温柔而沉稳的声音如同摇篮曲一般让他的灵魂得到了平静，亚瑟缓缓地闭上疲惫的双眼，尽管他仍然想要奋斗，那困意还是令他昏了过去。

看着亚瑟昏过去后阿尔弗雷德不禁松了一口气，他从不知道在森林的偏僻处还有如此高的悬崖瀑布，要是掉下去，绝不可能生还。他不禁庆幸自己来早一步阻止对方，否则他会带着歉意度过这一生，毕竟同意那一笔交易的他也有过错。

阿尔弗雷德蹲在亚瑟身旁准备抱起他时却发现他紧握着拳，禁不住好奇心的年轻人将亚瑟的拳头张开。英国人手中包着几片带刺的红色叶子，叶子扎破了他的手留下淡淡的血迹。当阿尔弗雷德拿起血红色的叶子仔细看时，却不忍不住笑出了声。亚瑟因为好奇而随便乱碰森林里的植物，这差点导致他自己的死亡，或许眼前的上尉平时表现得如同知识渊博的长老，实际上内心却如同小孩一样充满好奇。

安全起见，阿尔弗雷德用自己手上带来的备份绳子在亚瑟的手腕上打上死结，以防对方醒过来后仍然处于幻觉的状态而伤害到自己。阿尔弗雷德没有丝毫抱怨地将对方背起，双手抱住对方的大腿保持平衡。现在最糟糕的是亚瑟将他们两人带到了陌生的地方，而在疯狂追逐亚瑟的过程中他并没有时间好好观察自己所在的位置。

正当阿尔弗雷德思考时，原本金灿灿的天空被大片灰色的乌云包围。他必须在下雨之前找一个躲避处才行。阿尔弗雷德只好靠着自己仅剩的力气再次走进树林内寻找一个挡雨的地方。让他感到更加庆幸的是他没忘记拿着上今天猎到的兔子，不然消耗一天的体力后空着肚子寻找出路的结果也只会是活活饿死。广阔的森林超出了阿尔弗雷德所知的范围，天色开始暗下，混合着雨水的道路变得更加湿滑，他必须要在要天黑之前找到隐藏的地方。

尽管是在树林底下也无法掩护阿尔弗雷德赤裸的上半身不被雨水狠狠击打，许是神明眷顾，他在朦胧的道路下找到了一个足够两人休息一晚的石洞。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地将亚瑟放在地上后又急忙地跑出去寻找易生火的木头，好让两人今晚能够好好地休息。  
～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～  
“好冷……”亚瑟迷迷糊糊中有气无力地说道，当他努力地睁开双眼时眼前却一片朦胧，只依稀看得见火光。他感觉到，自己除了裤子以外的所有衣物被扒了个精光。

“再等等，衣服都湿透了，你就用这个先凑合吧。”阿尔弗雷德将自己打猎时用来遮荫的衣服借给亚瑟，它的布料比较薄，所以早已烤干了。印第安青年毫不客气地将衣服扔在对方的身上。

“……谢谢……”亚瑟轻声地说着，他将衣服覆盖在自己赤裸的身体上好让自己变得暖和。

“给你，还有既然生病的话就呆在军营里乖乖休息，不然到头来还不是给我添麻烦。”阿尔弗雷德叹着气将自己事先准备好的水袋递给他。

“哈哈哈哈……被你发现了啊……”亚瑟带着沙哑的声音笑着回答，甘甜的水滋润他喉咙的瞬间，他的脸上不禁露出了满意的笑容，但是很快，脑袋的刺痛让他眯紧自己的双眼

“因为你的声音变了。”

“……那还真是谢谢你的关心啊……”对方简短的回答让他有些惊讶，或许是因为他已经记不得上一次有人问候和关心他的情景了。亚瑟睨视着对方，而阿尔弗雷德却为自己的行为感到有些不好意思，不愿意正眼看他。

“……”

“那个——”

“她是谁？”在两个人都陷入沉默的时候阿尔弗雷德好奇地发问。的确，他难以想象一个女人可以让亚瑟如此失态，毕竟他在自己的面前一向表现得毫不在意自己或他人的生死，今天的事情确实让他感到十分惊讶。

“谁？”

“之前你一直在追的那个女人”

“……我不知道……”阿尔挑起眉头地看着对方，他并不相信亚瑟所说的话。而此时亚瑟茫然地看着眼前满身汗水的年轻人，他想要证明自己的清白，对方结实的腹肌却让他无法集中注意力。

“……罗曼藤叶。”

“嗯？”

“我是说你会有幻觉因为罗曼藤叶。”阿尔弗雷德拿起亚瑟先前摘下的红色叶子放在他的面前。上尉带好奇地看着对方手掌上细小的叶子，他吃力地撑起身，接过那片叶子在灯火下仔细观察。

“这是什么？”

“当它扎破你身上的皮肤后毒素会立马侵入你的体内让你产生幻觉，特别的是，幻觉的内容即是自己记忆中最渴望，害怕失去的东西。”阿尔弗雷德抓住叶子的根部，边用拇指与食指转动着它边解释着，仿佛这并不是一件稀奇的事情。这是印第安人们其中的对抗敌军的武器之一，毕竟能在森林里轻易找到的材料可不能就这样白白浪费。

“……”

“抱歉，那是你的隐私我，不应该问。”阿尔弗雷德转头看向陷入沉静的亚瑟，出乎意料，他的脸上并没有露出太多的悲愤，与此相比更多的是疑惑。

“……那个女人……或许是我的母亲……”

“或许？”阿尔弗雷德不知道是对这个答案，还是亚瑟竟回答了他这件事本身感到惊讶，但是他选择不再多问，默默倾听对方的故事。

“我有四个哥哥，零星见过几面，但我从未见过我的父母，在我有记忆的时候，我就已经在皇家军队训练，成为走狗了。”诚实地说出自己的心里话对于亚瑟自身来说也有些不可思议，每天如同行尸走肉般的生活早已经让他感到麻木。阿尔弗雷德对于亚瑟或许是个避难所，让他真正感觉到活着。

“唯一的活路就是不断地战斗，服从，不管被多少人憎恨……但我累了……现在感觉以后会怎样都与自己无关了，实际上就这样死了我也无所谓。”

“……同样从未见过父母的阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟有一丝的同情，不过在另一方面他又比对方幸运的多。

阿尔弗雷德一直既羡慕又嫉妒村子里的小孩都有父母爱护，尽管他也感激法丽塔和酋长对自己的照顾。但是，传闻中自己是母亲被西班牙士兵性侵而诞下的杂种，这使他从出生开始，他就背上了『罪人』的名号。

“……那个女人的声音如此的熟悉，就像是每天晚上哄孩子入梦的母亲温柔的歌声一样……或许是前世？我也不知道……”亚瑟说到这里，又觉得可笑，于是情不自禁地笑出声来。毕竟他比任何人都清楚人死之后就只是单纯地消失，并不会去到神父口中的天堂与地狱。

“有一段时间的夜晚里……我不停地梦到那个女人，怀中抱着一个婴儿在战乱的军营里恳求人救她的孩子。”亚瑟提起悲惨的梦境时皱紧眉头，仿佛那画面此时此刻就在眼前。以军人的穿着来看他们所在的年代比亚瑟出生时要早上差不多一个世纪。女人跪在地上拉扯着士兵的裤子哀求着他救救自己的孩子，哪怕是要她的命也罢。

“女人最后却被当作女巫和她的小孩一起被活活地烧死……或许那个小孩就是我也说不定。”亚瑟说着掀开衣服给对方看自己肋骨部分烧伤痕迹一般的胎记，随后立马遮住它，仿佛它是什么羞耻，然而阿尔弗雷德抓住了他的手腕，阻止了他的动作。阿尔弗雷德凑向前用自己粗燥的沾满土的手指小心翼翼地触碰着对方凹凸不平的胎记，仿佛这上面的确承载着一个真实的故事。

“……谢谢你，告诉我这些”阿尔弗雷德将对方的手腕松开，把他的衣服拉下，。亚瑟松了口气。他对印第安男孩的回应有些吃惊，他从未想过眼前的青年态度会有如此大的转变。阿尔弗雷德似乎也对自己的回答感到有些奇怪，他面无表情地转头看向火焰，想要装作无事发生。

“这不算什么……”然而这是两人第一次和平结束认真的话题，这让两人都感到有些不适应。阿尔弗雷德拿起烤好的兔肉递给亚瑟，然而在寒冷的夜晚中，仍然发着高烧的亚瑟只能不停地发抖，无力咬下食物，更没法把它们吞下去。此时此刻，他只想就这样昏睡过去。

“吃下它，你需要恢复一些体力。”阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟毫无血色的脸，感到有些自责，作为一个在这里长大的人，他却无法找到出路，两人被困在狭窄的空间里。他最初就不应该答应对方该死的交易。出于补偿，阿尔弗雷德将兔肉的大腿部位撕成片，放在自己用雨水清洗过的叶子里递给亚瑟。

“谢谢……”亚瑟并没有任何理由拒绝对方的好意，正如阿尔弗雷德所说，他需要体力。从小在军队里长大的他，向来清楚能帮助自己的永远只有自己，在严格的教导下他早已抛开人性，而现在阿尔弗雷德的温柔却让他第一次体会到正常的交流，或许，对于阿尔弗雷德来说也是一样。

阿尔弗雷德摸了摸亚瑟原先披在身上的披风，确定仍然有被火烧烤过的余温后盖在亚瑟的身上。冰冷的身体在触碰到温热的衣物，亚瑟不禁打了个冷颤。他有些愧疚地看着阿尔弗雷德，为了他，阿尔弗雷德全身赤裸着，只剩下一条简陋的布料覆盖着下体。

脑袋的疼痛与沉重让亚瑟无法再坚持下去，他平躺回地上休息，看着阿尔弗雷德津津有味地将剩余的兔肉给解决掉。看上去亚瑟今天惹下的麻烦让他消耗了不少的体力。青年狼吞虎咽的样子逗笑了亚瑟，其本人却浑然不知。

火光照在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，使得亚瑟能够更好地观察他，汗水从他的手臂缓缓地流下，赤裸的双脚也沾满了灰尘。或许正是他的童真让亚瑟感到十分的舒服——有人敢于抵抗自己，敢于正视自己的双眸对自己说『不』，他们争吵时，就如同两个小孩为了某件事情争吵一样，并不因为自己的地位或是宗族而退让。

“过来，我分你一半。”当阿尔弗雷德正准备绕到自己对面时，亚瑟拉住了对方的手腕。

“不用，你不舒服不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德看着对方把披风掀起，像是在邀请自己一样，但看着亚瑟咬紧自己的牙根瑟瑟发抖的样子，不忍心去跟他分享一件披风。

“如果你也感冒了，我们明天就没办法从这里出去了。”

“哦……好吧。”阿尔弗雷德翻着白眼躺在他的旁边，让他靠近生火的位置。果然亚瑟只是怕他自己没办法逃离这里，阿尔弗雷德并不感到意外，内心里却又有一丝的恼火。大男孩像是被家长命令做家务一样露出不满的表情，然而他并没有抱怨太多，还是安静地躺下了。亚瑟看到对方躺下后便将披风盖了一半在他的身上，同时，为了保持两人之间的距离，他侧着身面向生火的地方。

“我是什么都不会做的哦。”阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟小心翼翼地转身，故意往生火的地方靠近躲着自己，像是读懂他的心思一样。

“笨——蛋，你当然什么也不会做”听到对方理所当然的口气，亚瑟故意用平静的口吻拉长了声音，还转头对他翻了个白眼，就为了让阿尔弗雷德知道只是他自己在多想罢了。然而当亚瑟扭头回去看着火焰时，却发现自己的双颊在不断地升温，同时心跳也毫无规律地跳动着。他闭上双眼安慰着自己这只是生病时的心理作用，很快，在自己的催眠下，亚瑟再次进入了梦乡。

一天的疲惫下来，阿尔弗雷德困得眼皮打架。他正要进入梦乡时，一只有力的手突然拍打在自己的小腹上。他吃惊地看向痛处的来源，却是睡得死沉的亚瑟抱住了自己，脑袋也靠在了自己的胸口上。

“……嗯……下不为例吧……”阿尔弗雷德想要推开亚瑟的脑袋时却，看到对方皱紧的眉头，似乎头痛的症状仍然没有一丝好转。阿尔弗雷德无奈地叹了口气，用手梳开碍眼的刘海，任由亚瑟靠在自己的身上休息。

当然，下不为例。


	6. Chapter 6

“嗯……”温热的肉体让亚瑟不断地靠近身旁的人寻求温暖，沉睡的阿尔弗雷德本能地侧过身体，抱紧靠在自己的手臂上英国男人，温柔地抚摸着对方柔软的头发。

轻微的动作隐隐约约地摇醒了亚瑟，当他睁开双眼的那瞬间，只看到一副赤裸的胸膛。亚瑟缓缓坐起身体不想打扰到对方，从昨天下午开始，这个大男孩背了自己一整天，谁又知道他经过了多少山坡、踩到了多少尖锐的石头，又甚至因为自己摔倒了几次。

亚瑟看着对方满身的伤口，不禁感到愧疚，他从自己的口袋里拿出白色的手帕，缓缓抬起对方的膝盖将伤口包扎起来，虽然这没法治愈伤口，但是最起码可以确保伤口不会因为外面的环境而受到感染。

“……唔嗯……你在做什么？”阿尔弗雷德皱紧眉头看着眼前的男人。青年眯着眼睛带着疑惑的表情看上去就像喝醉酒的男孩一样，虽然阿尔弗雷德的确很帅气，然而在这个时候，这张帅气的脸倒不如说是可爱。

“帮你包扎伤口。”当亚瑟抬头与阿尔弗雷德四目交接。亚瑟立即像做错事的小孩一般将视线移开，坐到了一旁。然而当对方蔚蓝的双眼注视着他的时候，仿佛能看透他的内心，竟使他的心脏不规律地跳动。

发现亚瑟仍然不肯正视着自己的双眼时，阿尔弗雷德发出叹气声，挠了挠自己的后脑勺。阿尔弗雷德并不知道亚瑟对于自己第一次以来体会到新鲜的情感而害怕，但是同时却让他好奇地想要知道更多。从小，他就像一只鸟一样被关在皇宫里，和士兵们一起训练武艺，和将军们一起学习战术，从未真正有过属于自己的爱情。

“走吧。”阿尔弗雷德揉了揉疲惫的眼站起身，矮小的石洞让他不得不低下脑袋。在印第安青年准备好自己的东西后，他伸出自己的左手站在亚瑟的面前，年轻的上尉抬起头有些意外地看着对方，虽说有些迟疑，但是他很快便把手覆盖在比自己那只大许多的手掌上。

“哦！我的天……”在阿尔弗雷德得到回应后，随即抓紧亚瑟的手拉起了他。然而这动作却让亚瑟的脑袋再次感到了刺痛感，他的双脚突然痉挛。在他倒下之前，阿尔弗雷德立即抱住了他的腰。

“呃……还是我来背你吧。”这种暧昧的姿势让双方陷入了短暂的沉默。阿尔弗雷德第一次发现原来亚瑟的眼睛是这么迷人，暖黄柔绿相间的双眸给人的印像就如原野上的森林，让他的身心轻松，与此同时对方脸颊和鼻子上少许的雀斑也透露出几分可爱。

“不用，我还没那么——嘿！”

“还是你希望我这样？虽然我两个都不介意。”就在亚瑟拒绝的同时，阿尔弗雷德一不做二不休地将对方打横抱在了怀里。

“啧……我知道了，背就是了。”亚瑟无奈地叹气道，为了让对方的脸与自己保持距离，他故意用手掌挡住了对方的下巴。阿尔弗雷德挑眉看着亚瑟，仿佛是在确认对方的决心，然而亚瑟收回了自己先前受到惊吓的表情，冷静而严肃地看着他。

两人终于停止互相嬉闹后，阿尔弗雷德再次背起了对方。亚瑟沙哑的声音从昨晚淋雨之后完全没有好转，反倒变得更加糟糕。昨晚阿尔弗雷德时不时起来看看亚瑟的情况，然而对方的高烧却毫无退散的迹像，高烧不退让亚瑟的脑袋感到有些刺痛沉重，这股沉重感让他难以自抑制地将头靠在了阿尔弗雷德的背上。

阿尔弗雷德唯一庆幸的是昨晚的暴风雨让现在的天气有些凉爽，同时有足够的阳光给予他们温暖。而坏消息则是，到现在他仍然还无法判断通往森林出口的位置在哪里，亚瑟的身体每况愈下，这并不是一个很好的迹像，他必须在今天傍晚之前找到路。

森林对于他们来说，帮助躲避白人的侵略时宛如天堂，若遇上雅玛人，被抓去献祭则如同地狱。阿尔弗雷德听说过玛雅人的传说，他们住在森林深处建造了金字塔，那些族人拥有不可思议的预知能力，这一切也理所当然地要付出惨重的代价。对于他们来说，幸运的话说不定能找到其他印第安人，糟糕的话……他们或许永远无法从这里逃脱。

“咳咳……哈恩……放、放我下来……”亚瑟捂住自己的嘴巴不断咳嗽，咽喉的刺痛让他握紧拳头想要强忍。阿尔弗雷德察觉对方不断挣扎，便缓慢地将人放下，让他靠在一棵大树下休息。  
“再坚持一会儿，我们应该差不多就能出去了。”阿尔弗雷德拿出自己的水袋将最后的一点递给亚瑟，对方却懒散地推开自己的手，拒绝了他的好意，这使年轻的印第安人有些出乎意料。

“把我扔在这里吧……对于你来说我只是个负担……咳、咳咳……！”喉咙因为干燥而瘙痒使亚瑟不停地咳嗽，他捂住自己的嘴巴，侧着身体想要克制。从昨晚开始，他就因为难以下咽食物而没有进食，而现在他却在咳嗽的过程中不断地蜷起自己的身躯干呕，当然，什么也没呕出来。

“如果你真的这么死了，那就太便宜你了。”阿尔弗雷德本不应该带任何情感将亚瑟抛弃在这里。就如同对方所说的一样，他只是自己的一个负担罢了，然而阿尔弗雷德已经不希望自己手沾上更多的鲜血。

“反正也没人看到你和我在一起……你在怕什么？”看着年轻的印第安人皱紧眉头，让亚瑟不禁从痛苦中露出了苦涩的微笑。不过对于亚瑟来说，他现在是非常认真地想要劝对方放弃自己，他可不希望自己死前还要拖无辜的人一起倒霉，毕竟就算要死，他也想继续保有生而为人尊严。

“你们这些狡猾的英国人一定会想办法将罪名安在我们的头上！”意外的是，这次阿尔弗雷德的言语中并没有带讽刺的口吻，实际上，他在担心对方的病。

“能想到这里，说明你和我们一样狡猾……”亚瑟苍白的脸毫无血色，他的呼吸变得十分急促，不断地冒冷汗，这个英国男人仍故作坚强地发出冷笑声勉强地回复眼前的印第安人。阿尔弗雷德听着对方沙哑的声音，再次将水递给他，然而亚瑟这次有气无力地甩开对方的手，仿佛在暗示印第安人快点离开。

“你还真是给我添不少麻烦。”

“所以才让你——唔嗯……！”听着阿尔弗雷德无奈的叹气与抱怨，亚瑟正想抬起脑袋嘲讽对方仍然将自己留在身边。印第安人用他那长满茧的粗糙手指捏住了亚瑟的下颌，他强迫对方抬起的脑袋同时，毫不犹豫地用自己的双唇覆盖在那副柔软的唇瓣上。

阿尔弗雷德用自己的舌头撬开亚瑟的唇瓣时，引起了对方的不满。正当亚瑟生气地想要咬住对方的下唇时，印第安青年将他柔软而有力的舌头趁虚而入到了对方的口腔内，将自己事先喝下的一口清水灌入对方的喉咙。阿尔弗雷德缓缓站开，却因为舌尖触碰到亚瑟柔软的嘴唇，而像个小孩做坏事被发现一样红了脸。尤其是当亚瑟红着脸，翕张着双唇充满着欲望地看着自己时，更是让阿尔弗雷德不由自主地想要再次凑上前去解开自己心中的谜底。

“嗯……！咳咳……咳……你的做法还真是极端……”亚瑟看着对方这副不知悔改的样子，握紧拳头要往对方脸上砸去，阿尔弗雷德立马退后，让他的拳头落空，倒在了地上。看着年轻的上尉气喘吁吁地抱怨，阿尔弗雷德并没有理睬对方，而是无奈地揉了揉自己那头柔软的蜂蜜色金发。阿尔弗雷德并不知道为什么自己的视线无法从对方干燥的唇瓣离开，同时身体蠢蠢欲动的感觉让他立马抓起水袋，随后转身逃离去了别处，他现在最需要的是冷静。

“啊……对了，别乱跑哦。”印第安青年停下自己赤裸的双脚，像是想起重要的事情后转身去提醒亚瑟，随后又自顾自地离开。

“你觉得这种情况我还跑得动吗……咳、咳咳……白痴……”亚瑟躺在湿润的地上，看着对方的身影离自己越来越远，同时他的视线也变得越来越模糊，直到黑暗将他吞噬，让他再次昏睡过去。  
对于常人来说，一旦在森林里迷路便像是笼子里的鸟一样无法逃离，庆幸的是，常年的严谨生活方式让阿尔弗雷德早已学会观察。阿尔弗雷德看着土地上残存的脚印，它的深度看似不久前刚有人经过，这也证明了他们离出口十分接近。

人在紧张的情况下总是会忽略自己身边最重要的线索，和亚瑟被困在这里已经一整天，要是阿尔弗雷德没有一丝顾虑那是不可能的。当他放松自己神经的瞬间，他的感官也变得十分灵敏。大男孩站起身后，闭上双眼开始冷静地去倾听这片森林。感到了他微风吹过树叶时的摩挲声与躲在草丛里生物的蠕动声，而当他听到瀑布水的声响时，缓缓地睁开了双眸，嘴角露出了一丝的微笑。

阿尔弗雷德听着水声，踩着石头上的青苔来到在石台上，旋即又转身将脚踩入清澈的水池里。这里的瀑布并没有昨天亚瑟差点掉下去的瀑布一样夸张，倒不如说十分适合在这里游泳与休息，大树的叶子遮住阳光的同时，从缝隙中透出的光线却投映在水上，水面闪闪发光的样子正引诱着人们跳下去享受清凉。阿尔弗雷德迅速地洗把脸清醒自己的头脑后，也将自己受伤的脚做了简单的处理，在一切都准备完成后，他将水袋灌满瀑布甘甜的水，作为两人最后的体力补充资源。

亚瑟缩紧自己的身体等着大男孩的回归，当他听到某人匆忙的脚步声时，缓缓地睁开自己灰绿的双眸。阿尔弗雷德发现对方正等待自己后，便加快自己的脚步跑到他的身旁跪坐下。阿尔弗雷德将对方虚弱的身体抱起，让他的脑袋靠在自己的怀里后，将水袋打开。虽说亚瑟仍然拒绝对方的帮助，但是在印第安青年强硬的坚持下，不得饮下了大量的水，这时候他像是得到了解放一般不断地发出满意的呻吟。

“嘘……别说话，我们快出去了……”水现在变成了他们稀有的资源，亚瑟并不明白阿尔弗雷德为什么如此慷慨。当他想要开口说话时，却立马被对方打断。亚瑟听着对方的回答不禁发出轻笑声，或许他在庆幸对方已经找到出路逃离这里，又或许是他知道这只是阿尔弗雷德为安慰自己所编造的谎言，但此时他已经无心揭穿对方。  
阿尔弗雷德再次将英国人背起，这次他按照自己的记忆回到了瀑布的位置。虽说他十分确信出口就在这附近，但是庞大的森林又让他难以做决定。为了防止两人迷失得更深，年轻的印第安人每过一段路程，就将手中的绳子绑在树枝上作为标记。

“哈、哈哈哈哈……太、太棒了……哈哈哈……！”在四处碰壁之后，两人终于踏出了森林，阿尔弗雷德发现出口离他们村子只有一小段距离，愉悦与安心让他松了口气，跪坐在地上大笑了起来。当阿尔弗雷德发现身后的人毫无动静时，他好奇地转头去看，亚瑟的情况没有任何起色，相反变得更糟糕，干燥而苍白的双唇瑟瑟发抖的同时，也发出了痛苦的低吟。  
阿尔弗雷德咬紧自己的牙根，不顾脚上的伤口与自己疲惫的身体，用尽全身的力气跑向村子的所在处。然而一整天毫无进食与消耗大量体力让他的双腿已经开始发软，每次在阿尔弗雷德即将要摔倒时，他都用自己的手掌支撑住身体，挣扎着站起来继续向前。

阿尔弗雷德因为一整夜没回归，让酋长夫人失去了所有的食欲，为了等待自己儿子的回归，她是村子里最晚一个回到帐篷里休息，也是最早一个起来站到篱笆外等守望的人。此时法丽塔最怕的并不是阿尔弗雷德被英国军人抓走，而是被心狠手辣的玛雅人捉住，至今从未有人从这些人的手上逃脱过。对于玛雅人而言，他们将杀人贡献给神明作为一种光荣，毫无愧疚地滥杀着无辜。

“法、法丽塔！阿尔弗雷德回来了，他回来了！”法丽塔身旁的女人用力地摇晃着她的肩膀指向前方。女人高亢的叫声引起了所有人的注意，露塔连忙从帐篷里跑出，然后看到阿尔弗雷德带着一张疲惫的面容，一瘸一拐地跑向自己。阿尔弗雷德吃力地拖着这自己的身体继续向前，却忽然失去所有的力气倒在了地上，任由土灰扬起在自己的脸上。

“快-快点去帮忙！”印第安青年有些恍惚地抬起脑袋，看着熟悉的面孔向自己跑来，身体肌肉因为连续几天的运动而抽搐发酸。印第安青年无力地放松着自己的脑袋，任由脸庞砸在地上，他缓缓地眨眼，像是无法相信自己终于逃出那片森林。当人群围绕着他时，大男孩身上的重量却减轻了不少。阿尔弗雷德用尽自己所剩的一点力气甩开身旁抓住自己的手，他如同醉汉一般跌跌撞撞地爬起来走到大石缸前，将自己的脑袋探入水中，张开嘴让大量的清水灌入自己的肺部。

天色逐渐暗下，阿尔弗雷德颓废地靠坐在了石缸边上，他看着亚瑟被另外一个成年的男人拖进了长老的帐篷里。大男孩疲惫不堪的身体不再听从自己，每当他想要站起跟在对方身后时，却无法控制自己的力气而摔倒在地上。所有人发出惊叹的声响，但是却没有人上前阻止他，或许在这一刻，阿尔弗雷德在村子中再次受到了所有人的爱戴。他的勇敢宽容与智慧正是鹰羽冠的寓意。阿尔弗雷德实现了自己梦寐以求的愿望，而他的内心却仍然无比的空虚，这并没有带来他所预期的快乐。

阿尔弗雷德在自己双手的帮助下缓缓地站起，就在他要回去自己帐篷时，他停下了脚步。大男孩转身望向长老的帐篷后有些迟疑，他的目的只不过是要亚瑟安全回归。但是他很快想起对方因为高烧而染红的双颊与身体曾那样紧贴着自己，对方双唇间不断喷吐出来的灼热气息也仍似缠绕在自己的脖颈上。最原始的生理反应原本不应该有任何多余的意义，不过这却让青年体内充满了荷尔蒙的欲望得到觉醒，每一次两人身体之间的亲密接触都会让他的心跳加速。

“阿尔，快点回去休息。”男人沉稳的声音将阿尔弗雷德从自己的妄想中拉回现实。他的眼睛仍然无法从亚瑟所在的帐篷上离开，只是简单地点头回应对方。

“我……我想我还是先去看一下他……”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出的回答让红云有些诧异，他挑眉有些疑惑地看着自己的好友，并不像其他的土著民一样责怪阿尔弗雷德，而是任由对方做出自己的选择。

“你知道……你现在让我想起第一次见到娜欧蜜。”就在红云要离开时，他回想起重要的事情，走到青年的身边小声说道。这让阿尔弗雷德好奇地抬起眉头看着自己的好友。娜欧蜜是红云的妻子，在同一个村庄长大的他们也是典型的青梅竹马，最后成为恋人，这点让阿尔弗雷德并不意外。

“为什么？”红云突然提起以往的事，这让阿尔弗雷德有些好奇，他们两人之间的交流很少会聊到彼此的感情生活，又或者是阿尔弗雷德敏感的内心让红云一直选择回避。

“因为我第一次见到她也是恨入骨髓……但是不知道从什么时候起，我的视线无法从她的身上移开。尽管如此，他仍然是英国人，阿尔弗雷德你可要小心你的背后。”诉说小时候的回忆时，红云的脸上逐渐露出幸福的笑容，脑海里也浮现出了小时候的自己与娜欧蜜的身影。

“我并没有对他感兴趣。”阿尔弗雷德听着对方的解释翻了个白眼，他对亚瑟之所以有好奇心，只不过是因为对方与其他白人不同。亚瑟神秘而性感的个性，使阿尔弗雷德忍不住想要去更多地去了解多方，虽说看上去这位上尉的年龄与自己相仿，但对方的见识却比自己宽广得多。

“我也没有说你对他有兴趣。”一时的回答便透露出了阿尔弗雷德内心深处最真诚的答案，尽管如此，他仍然故作镇定挑起眉看着对方，仿佛红云说的话都是不可理喻的事。更多的是，阿尔弗雷德知道自己不可能会对亚瑟有一丝的情感，毕竟历史永远无法改变，这意味着亚瑟只会是自己永远的敌人。

尽管如此，阿尔弗雷德内心中仍然有许多自己无法确定的答案，这使他更加急躁不安地想要去寻找真相。但同时，他也不确定自己是否真的应该随着内心去寻找正确的答案，因为现实往往是最残酷的……

『头一次因为碰触到一个人的身体……会让他的心脏小鹿乱撞般疯狂地跳动着。』

『然而并非因为害怕那个人』

『更不是因为憎恨那个人』

『那有是什么感觉？』

『为什么？』


	7. Chapter 7

阿尔弗雷德看着自己好友的身影离开后，再次转头望向了长老的帐篷。这次他已经下定决心要去见见亚瑟。印第安青年像小偷一样鬼鬼祟祟地将帐篷的布料掀开一小点，但足够他偷窥到里面的一切。

“进去吧，孩子。”阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟仍然昏迷不醒地躺在高架床上，正当他的目光寻找长老的身影时，身后老人低沉的声音让印第安青年因为受到惊吓而僵持自己的身体，一动不敢动地瞪大了双眸。

“嗯……他怎么样了？不对那并不是我想说的——”被发现自己在偷窥别人的帐篷，阿尔弗雷德感到有些羞耻，他回过神身后立马转身面带微笑地紧张解释。但当他发现自己刻意担心亚瑟似乎并不是一件好事时，立马出声辩解，显然这并不是他想要用语言所表达的东西，但每个单词却不经思考脱口而出。

“嗯？”长老笑了笑，阿尔弗雷德退后一步，任由长者先走进帐篷里。

“如果他清醒之后由我带他回去，我们很有可能会被反咬一口。”年轻的印第安人跟在长者身后严肃地说道。一如既往冷淡的语气似乎与平时没有不同，但长老并没有给他任何的回答。

阿尔弗雷德站在床边停下自己的脚步，看着床上的英国人一脸无害地沉睡着。帐篷内散发着药草的味道有些刺鼻，当他仔细地观察对方的脸时，发现亚瑟的气色比在森林时红润了许多。或许是因为责任感，又或许是因为愧疚，当他看到亚瑟平安无事时，内心总算松了一口气。

“我要先去和酋长报告，剩下的就交给你了。”长老扔下一句简短的话后，任由阿尔弗雷德自己处理后事便转身离开。起初，印第安青年并不明白对方所说的『剩下』是指什么，当他看到桌子上放着装满清水的破碗与干净的布，再看看亚瑟那张沾满泥土的脸后，他便明白了自己的任务。

阿尔弗雷德将布拧干，小心翼翼地擦拭着亚瑟脸颊上所残留的泥土。长时间在外，肌肤难免会变得油腻，印第安青年毫无怨言地将他的脸清理干净，清爽的触感也让亚瑟舒服发出了轻吟声。正是因为对亚瑟毫无厌恶感，让阿尔弗雷德开始变得无比恐惧，他应该憎恨眼前的英国人，更何况正如对方先前所说的那样，或许自己在森林里对方他一个人丢下也不会有人知道。

亚瑟是英国人，他却是印第安人，两人生下来就是命中注定的宿敌。长时间与亚瑟的接触，让阿尔弗雷德撕下了自己虚伪的面具，实际上，他也发现对方与自己没有太大的区别，只是种族不同罢了。一个看似卑贱的种族所生下的孩子就注定被人们憎恨，一个看似高贵种族所生下来的孩子就注定成为皇家的工具……这可真是讽刺。或许两人都只不过是被拿来当作泄气的工具，所以他才无法憎恨亚瑟。

亚瑟就像一面镜子照着自己，阿尔弗雷德一直以来都太过于轻视对方，却从未想过他也和自己一样有悲惨的经历，真正失去自由的并不只是他一人。等到阿尔弗雷德回过神时，却发现自己正在解开上尉的军服，看着熟睡的英国人毫无意识地被自己摆弄着，他终究忍不住自己的好奇心，想要看对方白皙的脖子以下是怎样的景色。

年轻的印第安人小心翼翼地将对方的外套脱下放在一旁，随后将对方扶起。仍然昏迷不醒的亚瑟四肢无力，就像布偶娃娃一样毫无自己的意识。阿尔弗雷德坐在对方的身后，任由他躺在自己的胸口上。印第安青年正准备脱下亚瑟的上衣，好为对方擦背后的汗水，然而指尖不经意触碰到对方柔软的肌肤时，却让他停下了动作。

“……啧……”阿尔弗雷德生怕对方醒过来，缓慢地将亚瑟身上的衣服向上拉去。由于汗水早已渗入肌肤内，亚瑟的身体变得有些黏腻。阿尔弗雷德再次将布扔进水里拧干后开始擦拭对方的后背，同时他开始迫不及待的想要快点结束这折磨人的任务。

等到对方的后背的汗水已清理干净，阿尔弗雷德让亚瑟再次靠在了自己的胸膛上，对方呼吸平稳地昏睡着。两人的身体紧贴在一起，也体现出了他们两人的不同之处，阿尔弗雷德有着一身看上去健康的红棕色肌肤，对比亚瑟毫无生气的苍白肤色，更加富有诱惑力。

“……唔嗯……”冰凉的布在擦拭到对方乳首时，亚瑟忍不住发出微微颤抖的声音。阿尔弗雷德像个罪人一样立马收手，眼睛不敢再多直视对方一眼，而是望向前方，然而对方美好的身躯却早已刻印在他的脑海里。脱掉身上的衣服后他，才发现亚瑟的身材并不是他所想的一样瘦弱，结实的肉体布满伤痕，虽然不像自己一样健壮，却完全不影响对方的人格魅力。

阿尔弗雷德迟疑了一会儿后，立马从床上跳下来，内心的急躁不安让他想要快点结束这一切。印第安青年随后走到亚瑟身边将裤子脱下，他的里面还穿了一条白色高腰裤，但倒是让他自己松了口气。阿尔弗雷德轻轻拉开亚瑟的裤子，正打算清理对方下身被粘到泥土的地方时，亚瑟忽然在沉睡中翻身，意外地将勾住他裤子的手向下拉扯，露出了白皙的肉臀。

简单的一瞥让阿尔弗雷德的下体变得蠢蠢欲动，生理的反应让他难以克制。阿尔弗雷德清楚地感受到自己的男根有了反应，然而对方却毫无防备地躺在自己的面前。就在他想要去触碰亚瑟的身体时，阿尔弗雷德的理智像是掌控了他的身体一样，迅速地将长老准备好的衣服套在对方的身上后，便立马逃回了自己的帐篷，因为现在的他没法面对亚瑟。

天色已暗下来，帐篷外的人群聚集在一起准备着晚餐与迎接阿尔弗雷德的回归。阿尔弗雷德熄灭自己帐篷内的火，以防任何人进来。现在他需要一个人冷静思考，内心的焦虑让他早已忘记身体需要补充的能量。

“这种冲动……到底是什么！？”今晚的月光格外明亮，从帐篷门缝投射进来的月光隐约让阿尔弗雷德看得到自己的影子。阿尔弗雷德握紧拳头并顺着月光的指引找到了床位，然而黑暗的空间并没有让他冷静下来，相反这让他脑海里亚瑟的面容与身躯变得更加明显，仿佛就像本人站在自己眼前一样。

“冷静……一定是我太累了……”阿尔弗雷德躺在床上自言自语，当全身神经都放松下来，困意很快便侵入他的脑袋，让年轻的印第安结束了一天的冒险。

\---------------------------------------------------------

“鲁卡，我们要快点回去！要是阿尔弗雷德和爸爸发现我们这么晚回去的话，他一定会禁止我们出来一个星期的！”夜幕即将降临，艾米莉看着天色逐渐暗下来，满脑子都是自己哥哥与父亲凶恶的画面。自从英国军人开始侵入他们的土地后，阿尔弗雷德与酋长对自己自由的干涉多了许多，而她就像笼子里的小鸟一样，拥有一双亮丽的翅膀却无法飞翔。艾米莉拉起蹲在草地上采野花的好友，准备一起逃离这片森林回家，她可不打算在这个地方被抓包而受到处罚。

“艾、艾米莉……等等！哈……我跑不动了……”鲁卡从小身体虚弱，不像艾米莉一样充满活力，艾米莉迫不得已停下脚步让她休息。艾米莉看着夕阳的光线即将消失，同时也代表阿尔弗雷德与酋长快回到村子，她无心再浪费一分一秒的时间，干脆将自己的好友背起就开始飞奔。

“抱歉鲁卡……哈……要是阿尔弗雷德发现我这么晚回去的话，接下来无聊的会议他也一定会把我带在身边的。”女孩光着脚飞快地奔跑，无视这脚底踩到石头所带来的痛楚。虽然她十分喜欢阿尔弗雷德，也知道对方对她所做的一切都是出于关心与爱，但是哥哥对自己的管束却让艾米莉喘不过气，她需要有自己的空间。

艾米莉看着前方就是出口时，脸上的笑容无法掩盖她内心的愉悦。正当她前脚刚踏出这块土地，一双有力的手忽然拉住了她的后领。冲刺的重力在瞬间被强制阻止，也让她重重地摔倒地上，鲁卡忍着痛捂住了自己的脑袋。

“嘿！斯蒂芬看看我们找到什么？想不到我们今天会如此幸运！”浓厚的英国口音引起艾米莉的注意，她撑起身体终于看清了眼前的场景。两个高大的英国军人站在面前，用轻蔑的眼神看着她与鲁卡，这或许是艾米莉第一次感到恐惧，同时也是第一次渴望阿尔弗雷德现在就在自己的身边。

被恐惧包围的艾米莉全身不停地颤抖，她低着脑袋紧紧地握住自己的手臂，指甲陷入肉里的痛感能让她保持清醒。“啊、啊！艾米莉……！救、救救我！”鲁卡的尖叫声让艾米莉立马回过神，她抬起脑袋看着其中一个英国人揪住鲁卡黝黑的头发，试图将她拖进森林深处。

“鲁卡！你们这些混蛋！快点放开她！”艾米莉看着鲁卡不断挣扎扭动，英国人的脸上却露出了狡猾的笑容，似乎十分享受欺负两个女孩的乐趣。气愤与憎恨不断地在内心里徘徊着，但艾米莉的身体却十分诚恳，被恐惧支配的她无法动弹。现在她唯一能做到的只有不断地嘶吼，想要以引起对方的注意来阻止对方对鲁卡继续施暴。

“哦～你们两个真是好朋友啊……但是看看！臭婊子我叫你呢！看看你朋友已经害怕得无法动弹哈哈哈哈哈！”糟糕的英语口音让英国人停下了动作，他轻笑地看着凶狠的艾米莉，看着她无能为力地帮助哀嚎的女孩。斯蒂芬蹲在鲁卡的身后，挑衅着两人，鲁卡闭上眼抿着唇开始啜泣，她不想看到自己好友害怕的样子，因为那只会让她更加害怕。但英国军人并没有给她逃避的机会，他用力抓紧鲁卡的下颌，并在她耳边发出嘲笑声，这两个可悲的女孩今晚将会成为他们的玩物。

“不、不要！放开我……求你们了！啊……！”艾米莉皱紧眉头看着大颗的泪珠不断从鲁卡的眼睛流出，军人再次揪住了她黝黑的长发，让女孩像毫无尊严的狗一样跪走在地上，将她牵进了漆黑的森林深处。艾米莉身后的军人快速用麻绳将她的手腕向后绑住，带着她顺着鲁卡消失的方向走去。 

“你……你这个畜生！我绝对不会原谅你们的！”在那一片空地里，稀疏的树木让月光清晰地照耀着四周。艾米莉握紧拳头，眼白里布满了血丝，她看着自己的好友被军人压在身下，对方不断地将手伸进鲁卡的裙子内抚摸着她的私处，无视女孩的抗拒与哭叫声。这是艾米莉一生中第一次如此地厌恶自己的无能，被仇恨冲昏头脑的她用尽全力挣脱了看守自己的军人。

艾米莉将压在鲁卡身上的军人踹开后，疯狂地用自己有力的双脚不停地踢着对方的脑袋与肋骨的部位。然而她远远比不上经验丰富的军人，很快他便从空隙中抓住机会将印第安少女扑倒在地上。艾米莉并不像鲁卡一样柔弱，她利用自己的膝盖顶住对方的腹部将他踹开，或许是因为紧张，她的心跳不断地加速，但同时恐惧也不断地消退。

“艾米莉！鲁卡！你们在哪里！？”阿尔弗雷德凶恶的嘶吼声原本应该让两人感到恐惧，但现在却变成两人的希望一样，让艾米莉疲惫的脸上不禁露出了获救的微笑。少女紧紧地咬住英国军人的手，哪怕对方不断地拉扯与捶打着她的脑袋都不愿意放开。阿尔弗雷在得知艾米莉的消失后，急忙跑来两人的集聚地寻找两个女孩的身影。艾米莉一直相信着阿尔弗雷德，他一定会一如既往地像自己的英雄  
一样，在她遇到困难时出现在自己的面前。或许是因为第三者的介入让两个慌张的军人毫无准备，艾米莉也借这个机会大声地回应着：“阿尔弗雷德！救——嗯啊！！”

“艾米莉……？艾米莉！回答我！！”艾米莉的呼唤声引起了阿尔弗雷德的注意，他转头看向声音的来源。大男孩在黑暗的环境中摸索寻找着自己妹妹的踪影，直到他听到女孩悲痛的惨叫声，胸口的刺痛变得愈发强烈。

大男孩看见前方明亮的空地隐约有几个的人影，便立马跑向前方寻找答案。但很快，当他看清眼前的场景后，阿尔弗雷德停下了自己的脚步，眼神中不断地透露出疑惑与悲痛的神情看着艾米莉，她嘴里不断地吐出暗红的鲜血，却在看到自己的瞬间露出安心的微笑。

“艾、艾米莉……”阿尔弗雷德无力地啜泣着，看着一名英国军人将插在艾米莉胸口的匕首拔出。尖锐的刀锋拔出伤口之后，大量的鲜血不断涌出，将艾米莉的衣服渲染成一片红色。此时艾米莉已经不知道痛楚是来自被刺的伤口，还是因为看到哥哥像个失去安全感般的小孩不断地流出泪水。不管怎样，她无法抗拒自己理智被黑暗吞没，身体的力气突然间被掏空，艾米莉无力地摔倒在地上，她疲惫地合上自己的双眼，与此同时，阿尔弗雷德声音逐渐消失，只留下她自己一个人在黑暗的空间里。

“啧……这狗娘养的婊子可真是坏我好事！安德鲁，你赶快把那个男的解决了！”刺杀艾米莉的军人一脚踢开了粘到血液的匕首。他站在女孩尸体的旁边，用自己沾满泥土的靴子用力踢着艾米莉的脸，抱怨着自己的计划被搅乱，同时命令自己的伙伴赶紧解决另外一个人。

“呃——啊！！！”

“什、什么！？”安德鲁凄惨的叫声引起了斯蒂芬的注意，然而一切都太迟了。阿尔弗雷德面无表情地瞪大双眼将男人压倒在地上，他捡起旁边的石头毫无怜悯地疯狂砸向眼前人的脑袋。不管血液飞溅到他的脸上，还是脏了他的手这都不重要，因为年轻的印第安人早已失去思考的理智，只想要发泄的满腔的仇恨。

直到所有的力气消耗殆尽，阿尔弗雷德才停下自己的行为，喘了口气。安德鲁的头颅已经被印第安青年打得变形，他已经失去了求生的欲望，奄奄一息。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己失去了最基本的人性，就  
这么看着男人不断发出疼痛的哀嚎声直到呼吸停止。

空间里弥漫着血腥的气味，然而阿尔弗雷德早已习惯了这个气息。印第安青年蔑视地看着地上的尸体，毫无情感一般踩过尸体靠近另外一个英国军人。柔弱的鲁卡看到了阿尔弗雷德暴行，死人不断流出的脑浆让她感到恶心，刺鼻的腥味与恐惧让她忍不住转身干呕。

“我会让你死得比他更加痛苦。”阿尔弗雷德冰冷的语气让男人不自觉地倒退一步，斯蒂芬从未想过15岁的小孩会有如此可怕的蛮力，他轻而易举地将特殊训练过的军人殴打致死。随着这个印第安青年一步步靠近，斯蒂芬的双腿像是没有骨头支撑一般摔倒在地。

“不、啊————！！！！”斯蒂芬看着对方要追到自己时，立马起身准备逃跑，但阿尔弗雷德并没有给他任何机会，而是直接踩住了他的后背。年轻的印第安人不慌不忙地抓起对方的手腕，在踩住对方背后的同时拉扯他手腕，斯蒂芬发出悲惨的叫声。那种痛楚是多么的明显，手臂的肌肉被强迫性撕裂同时连着手臂的骨头脱臼让斯蒂芬动弹不得。

阿尔弗雷德毫无怜悯地将对方的衣服撕开，他抓起刺杀艾米莉的匕首在英国军人的后背割出一道伤口。为了防止对方逃离，印第安青年一脚踩着对方的后肩继续自己的工作。现在眼前的英国军人如同一只兔子一样，等着被自己处理变成大家所期待的晚餐。

悲愤与仇恨早已令他失去理智，阿尔弗雷德趁对方还活着时候，用刀将皮肤切开了一条口，然后将对方一点点皮肉分离。凄惨的叫声不断地在森林里回荡，浓厚的腥味让动物们都不敢靠近。鲁卡瑟瑟发抖地看着眼前的男人，这个人再也不是自己熟悉的阿尔弗雷德，恐惧让她躲到大树了后面。

过了一阵子，阿尔弗雷德看似玩腻了眼前的玩物，他用刀在对方脖子的大动脉处割了一条口。男人做出最后垂死的挣扎后永远地离开了这个世界，对于他来说，死亡倒是一种解脱，而阿尔弗雷德却要一生都活在罪恶感之中。

阿尔弗雷德松开匕首，看着它掉落在石头上发出了一声脆响，冰凉的液体滴到他的脸上时，阿尔弗雷德不经意地抬起脑袋望向夜空，雨水很快打湿了他的整张脸。或许神明也在为艾米莉的死感到遗憾，阿尔弗雷德站在冰冷的雨水中，眼角毫无知觉滑落下了温热的泪水。

雨水虽然能够冲洗阿尔弗雷德身上的血渍，却永远没办法掩盖他内心中的伤痛。阿尔弗雷德在发泄过后，失去力气跪倒在地，他缓缓抱起艾米莉的尸体，让她的脑袋依偎在自己的胸膛上。少年用手将艾米莉脸上的泥土擦拭干净，而少女的面容仍然保持着最后见到自己时露出淡淡微笑的表情，或许是辜负了她对于自己的信赖，使阿尔弗雷德更感自责。

阿尔弗雷德将脸埋在对方的蜜金色的头发里不断地亲吻与啜泣，做着最后的离别。艾米莉与自己一样有许多的梦想，渴望着自由。阿尔弗雷德曾经答应过少女，等哪一天他变得足够强大能够承担所有责任时，他一定会带着艾米莉去探索这广阔的世界，如天上的鸟一样自由飞翔。然而阿尔弗雷德现在看清了这个世界，他无法成为一个保护妹妹的英雄，又怎么可能改变这充满肮脏人性的世界……因为就连他自己也一点一滴地被吞噬在这黑暗之中。


	8. Chapter 8

“唔……”从噩梦中惊醒的阿尔弗雷德双眼望着帐篷的顶处深呼吸着，或许是外面的烧焦味引起了他的注意，让他从梦中惊醒，焦炭的浓味使印第安青年不得不拖着自己疲惫不堪的身体从床下站起。阿尔弗雷德狼狈地从自己的帐篷走出来，火辣辣的阳光照着还未睡醒的青年，让他不得不因为刺眼的阳光而眯着眼睛寻找味道的来源。

“发生什么事了？”阿尔弗雷德一瘸一拐地走到人群中，看着大家围绕着平时妇女们做菜的位置议论纷纷。印第安青年看着不远处红云所在的地方，好奇地走到对方的身边询问着。

“那个英国佬一大早起来帮酋长夫人和其他的女人一起准备吃的，不过果然娇生惯养的他们什么都不会啊，哈哈哈哈哈。”红云站在阿尔弗雷德的身旁抱住自己的手臂欢乐地看着，亚瑟如同表演杂技一般吸引着人群，那边不断爆发出欢笑声。阿尔弗雷德顺着好友所看的位置望去，那家伙明知道自己并不受印第安人的欢迎却执意地做出惊人的事情。人群不断地嘲笑着眼前的英国人，但他却当耳边风一般不在乎，这却莫名其妙地让阿尔弗雷德感到不爽快。

“妈，这个英国佬借我一下。”阿尔弗雷德挤进人群里走到母亲与亚瑟所在的位置，他抓住对方的手腕，用印第安语语向法丽塔争取同意。

“赶快把他带走吧，虽然他真的很努力了，但是也只是帮倒忙而已。”阿尔弗雷德母亲没有侮辱亚瑟的意思，只是一村的人都在围观，让周围变得更闷热，同时大家正饥肠辘辘地等待食物，而亚瑟的帮忙却使他们的动作慢了一大截，这让他们感到非常的苦恼。

“跟我过来。”得到法丽塔的回复后，阿尔弗雷德抓起坐在地上的亚瑟并用他糟糕的英文口音简单地说出几个单词。

“什么？”还没等亚瑟反应过来时，他已经被对方用蛮力从围观者中拉了出去。显然浑身酸痛的并不只是阿尔弗雷德一个人，刚退烧的英国军人却因为后遗症全身感到酸痛。在拉扯的过程中，亚瑟不停地挣扎着询问他们要去哪里，然而阿尔弗雷德却闭口不谈地将他拉到小山丘的一棵大树旁才放开。

“你到底在想什么？！”亚瑟异常的举止引起了阿尔弗雷德的怀疑，他毫不保留地对英国军人严厉地指责。他并不知道自己为什么会突然凶恶地对待亚瑟，不管他的内心是多么的抗拒，但他需要一个发泄的地方。

“帮忙做菜？不是很明显吗？”虽说亚瑟看得出阿尔弗雷德有心事，但无缘无故成了发泄的对象仍然让英国军人感到不愉快。

“为什么？”

“男孩儿，我觉得我已经给你们添够多麻烦了，难道一点答谢也是错误的选择吗？”一个成熟男人所能做的事情就是大方地放下一时的气愤。与自己相比，阿尔弗雷德年龄看似小了许多，对方那双充满疑惑与悲痛的眼神才是真正动摇亚瑟的理由。

“你还真是奇怪……”阿尔弗雷德看着对方轻松地说出自己的理由，但人群中嘲讽的笑声却不断地在他的脑袋里回荡着。这股愤怒到现在他仍然未能明白它来源，是因为那场噩梦？还是因为自己经历过与亚瑟一样不断地被当作小丑一般对待的日子。

“真正奇怪的是你才对吧？”亚瑟轻声叹气地靠在大树上，他抱着自己的双臂看着下面壮观的场景。在这个高处刚好可以看到村子的所有景色，看着大家和平相处的方式让英国军人不禁感到赞叹。

“什么意思？”温柔的回答让印第安青年好奇地望向对方，只看见亚瑟露出与以往不同的微笑。这次不再是因为两人愚蠢的争执而露出嘲讽的笑容，而是打从心底露出的淡然的微笑。看着亚瑟纯情的笑容，阿尔弗雷德心里如同小鹿乱撞一般忐忑。

“将我放任不管，死在那里的话不是很好吗？”亚瑟闭上双眼，感受着温热的风吹过，放松心情后缓缓地睁开双眸。没得到答案的英国人好奇地转头看向印第安人，这时他才发下对方如同失魂一般着迷地看着自己。或许这是两人第一次正常的对话，也是自己第一次毫无意识地靠近着对方。

“我和你们不一样，滥杀无辜对我没好处。” 阿尔弗雷德轻声回答着，实际上他早已迷失在对方如同祖母绿一般美丽的眼中，使他的眼睛难以从对方的身上移开。亚瑟看着比自己高半个头的阿尔弗雷德，不由自主地重新打量起了对方。英俊的面容轮廓分明，遍体鳞伤的胸膛如同一名战士无声的宣言，宽厚的肩膀更是充满了安全感。

“说谎，你我都知道我并不无辜，不是吗？”两人平淡的对话中，有股神秘般的力量让两人的肢体逐渐靠近对方。这次彼此不再躲躲藏藏，而是第一次互相正视。

“你……不断地在找我麻烦，就是这么想要轻易结束生命吗？”

“生活的乏味无趣，虚情假意的人性……实际上你也明白，就算我死了世界也不会改变，甚至不会有人感到遗憾。”被阿尔弗雷德直白的询问让亚瑟静静地思考着，的确，一直以来他只是想找机会上战场失去性命，或许这样对他来说也算是一种曾经存在过的证据。现在的他早已对生活失去了希望，他并不知道自己存在到底是为了什么。

“如果是那样的话，我更没有理由把你杀了，有时候活着比死亡更痛苦……这就是你唯一的赎罪方式……”意外的回答让亚瑟睁大双眸看向大男孩，不知不觉中，他的双颊也染上一道红晕。长久以来第一次确确实实地感受到自己的心跳加速而让他感到有些茫然。

阿尔弗雷德伸手想要碰触对方的脸颊时，却突然停下手，他不知道自己为什么会做出那样的动作。亚瑟清澈的目光直视着自己，这让阿尔弗雷德紧张地咽了下口水，随便说出了一句能掩盖自己情感的话：“当然……尽管如此，你与我遇到的人相差太多了……”亚瑟因为自己愚蠢的想法感到可笑，却也感到有些惋惜。但两个死要面子的男人不愿意再更多地透露出内心最真实的想法，这一段对话就这样结束。

“因为我是印第安人？”阿尔弗雷德纯真的回答逗笑了亚瑟，而对方只是露出微笑地轻轻摇头否认。

“不……因为是『你』”

“什么意思？”

“总有一天你会明白的，男孩。”阿尔弗雷德皱紧眉头思考着亚瑟的回答，对方却转身自顾自地离开，让印第安青年紧跟在自己的身后。显然亚瑟并没有告诉自己答案的意思，但看上去对方的行为更是在逃离自己。

“到现在你还在把我当作纯真一样的小鬼看待吗？”看着亚瑟离去的背影，这让阿尔弗雷德感到莫名其妙的愤怒，对方的语气不断地透露出自己仍然是个长不大的小孩。

“那不是……或许有一天你会比我懂得更多，也会比我更快地老去……因为我的年龄将永远停留。”亚瑟并没有回头看向青年，而是淡然地回答对方，但从中阿尔弗雷德并没有找到任何的答案，他在后面跟随着亚瑟，拉住对方的肩膀停下了脚步。

“什么意思……”

“我只是在说笑而已……”听着阿尔弗雷德有些惶恐的问题，亚瑟简单地轻声回答。印第安青年听着英国军人口中所谈吐的每个字眼，都像是在与自己做最后的道别，但却无法说出最真实的想法。尽管站在亚瑟身后的年轻人无法看到他的表情，但却听出了对方言语中无法隐藏住的痛苦，这一刻，无人能笑出。

“唔嗯——我该回去了。”亚瑟伸懒腰地放松着自己的身子，他揉了揉自己酸痛的脖子，便往村子的方向走去。

“现在？”

“怎么了，男孩？难道你不舍得我离开？”阿尔弗雷德顺口的回答让英国军人转头对他露出温柔的微笑，但言语却时不时透露出一丝的戏谑。

“如果我说『是』呢？”这次阿尔弗雷德不再任由对方的摆布，出乎意料地回答了对方。看着亚瑟原先得意的微笑逐渐淡下，对方在脸颊上染上一层绯色之后立马转身，无视自己逃离。

“我是开玩笑的……”阿尔弗雷德走到亚瑟的旁边轻声说着，语气中却透露出报复一般的挑衅，然而这番言语却和上尉之前的话一样让人捉摸不透。实际上，他们彼此心里都明白，这段对话或许比『开玩笑』多出了一层的含义，更像是在敷衍彼此的情感。

两人一路上不再有任何的交谈，在走出村外前，阿尔弗雷德顺手拿起自己装满水的水袋递给对方。虽然村子与营地并不是很远，但是刚刚康复的亚瑟还是容易出现脱水的症状。上尉接过对方的水袋并且道谢，几天的相处也让亚瑟发现对方实际上不仅温柔体贴，内心也十分的善良与正直。

如果不是因为性别与种族的话，或许阿尔弗雷德是可以值得终身依赖的对象。想到这里，亚瑟露出微笑，却并不是因为甜蜜的幻想让他陶醉其中，而是被自己可笑的想法逗笑。两人走到村外的围栏后，正当亚瑟要离开时，阿尔弗雷德身后虚胖的女人追在他身后呐喊着。

“你们要去哪里？”法丽塔手上端着食物向两人走来。

“这个英国佬要回去了。”阿尔弗雷德快速地解释着，同时看着养母手中端着刚烤好的肉难以克制自己的食欲，当他用手抓起最小的一块要往嘴里放时，被法丽塔用力地拍在了手背上。

“不打算让他吃完再走？”

养母说的话让阿尔弗雷德陷入思考，同时斜昵了一眼身旁的英国军人。出于好奇，亚瑟不禁想要知道母子的对话内容：“什么？”

“没事，走吧。”阿尔弗雷德推着对方的后背，催促着对方步步远离村子。

“礼貌，阿尔弗雷德。还有把他送回去，别让他自己走。”看着阿尔弗雷德如同小孩一般的举动，法丽塔不再保持沉默，而是直接拍他的后脑勺教训自己的养子，同时嘱咐青年将上尉送回去。

“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德理所当然不情愿地挑起眉毛问道。

“走路需要太长时间了，而且他身体刚恢复。还是说你放心他骑走我们唯一的一匹马？”

“英国佬还真是麻烦……”阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟叹了口气，虽说亚瑟并不会印第安语，但是从青年的脸色与语气上，他猜测这多半是羞辱自己的话语。年轻的上尉并没有和对方计较，只是翻起白眼的内心中却早已收回之前对阿尔弗雷德的新印象，因为对方还是和以前一样是不折不扣的臭小伙。

“阿尔弗雷德，他有名字。”听着印第安青年口中不雅的言语，法丽塔不耐烦地叹气并且警告着对方。

“我并没有兴趣知道，妈妈。”为了防止养母再说更多教训自己的话语，阿尔弗雷德立马转身加快脚步走在前头，让亚瑟在后面慢跑跟上。

“亚瑟！”身后的女人惊恐地叫住英国军人的名字，让两人同时转头看向法丽塔的所在处。

“亚瑟……那是什么东西……？”

“什么事，女士？”亚瑟轻声地回应女人。

“妈！”阿尔弗雷德陷入沉思后才发现自己已经中下母亲的圈套，立刻发出了不满的叫声。法丽塔发出笑声转身离开，享受着欺负年轻人的乐趣。

法丽塔离开后，阿尔弗雷德带着身后的英国军人来到他们唯一的马棚，印第安青年友好地抚摸它的脑袋打招呼，显然骏马也相当喜爱对方，它不停地用自己的脑袋轻轻地撞着前方的人撒娇。阿尔弗雷德抓住皮绳将骏马牵出马棚后，立马跳上它的后背，而亚瑟则是艰难地试图爬上去。没有马镫的帮助，亚瑟甚至想要放弃，直到阿尔弗雷德伸出手将自己拉上来。

一路上，两人平静地看着周围的景色，谁都不愿意成为第一个打破这份沉静的人。骏马在走路的时候，两个坐在它后背的年轻人也随着它的脚步左右摇摆着身子。不平衡的坐姿让亚瑟多次都不由自主地靠上阿尔弗雷德赤裸的背后，为了避免更多的肢体接触，每当他要摔向前方时都不得不用自己的手掌撑在对方的后背。

“你要是不想摔倒的话就抓紧我。”阿尔弗雷德仿佛读懂对方的心思一般，对这些小动作感到有些不耐烦。  
“你身上只穿了一个布料遮住阴茎和屁股，你觉得我有地方放吗？”听着阿尔弗雷德的抱怨，亚瑟也有些恼火地说道。的确，两个大男人抱在一起显得有些奇怪，尤其前方的人几乎是裸体的时候。

“你们白人真的很奇怪哈哈哈哈……我们都是人类，身体构造没什么不同，又何必遮遮掩掩的？”阿尔弗雷德发出轻笑声，理所当然地说道。此时他抓住亚瑟的手腕并且将对方拉近，让对方的手环绕在自己的腹部上。

不知道是因为天气炎热而使两人的体温不断地逐渐上升，还是只有亚瑟一人莫名其妙地因为对方一个简单的肢体动作，让自己的心跳不断地加速，血液也不断地冲昏了他的头脑。而亚瑟唯一确定的是……这是他长久以来第一次感觉到所谓『活着』的感觉，与正常人一样能够感受到自己的心跳，身体却因为情感问题而变得急躁与骤热。

“那是因为我们是绅士。”亚瑟理所当然地回答，并因为对方幼稚的答复而翻白眼。但或许因为这样，他们彼此才更加了解到双方不同的文化。

“绅士？那是什么？”从未听过的单词从亚瑟嘴里传出，让自己也情不自禁地跟着念出。或许因为新知识的原因，让阿尔弗雷德不禁发出轻笑声。

“听好了阿尔弗雷德，所谓的绅士是——”

“算了，我没有兴趣知道。”

“你果然还是一如既往的混帐。” 亚瑟舔了舔自己干涩的嘴角，被打断的他有些哑口无言，却要忍住要破口大骂对方的欲望。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”阿尔弗雷德转头看向对方一脸不屑的表情，忍不住大笑出声。亚瑟则只能在背后无奈地看着叛逆的青年疯狂大笑。

一路上两人不断闲聊，两人的交谈十分融洽，甚至觉得不可思议的是他们居然能在各种方面有相同的看法。他们彼此都十分明白，当亚瑟回去那个军营之后，两人都不得不握紧手里的武器提防着对方，去守护自己心中最重视的东西。

对于阿尔弗雷德来说，他只是想要保护艾米莉，让村子的每个人终于有一天不再害怕白人或者玛雅人的袭击，每个人都可以像蔚蓝天空上的云朵一样自由自在地活着。听似简单的梦想，却不知道有多少人因为它而拼命，最后成为被征服者无情踏过的冰冷尸体。

亚瑟与其他人不同，自己的生与死并不重要。实际上参加这份充满虚情假意的工作并不是他所想要的，国王的贪婪也让国内不少的少妇含着泪水期盼自己的丈夫或父亲的回归，然而现实总是残酷的，大部分等回来的都只会是遗物或不完整的尸体。

“这之后就是再见了。”

“谢谢……”阿尔弗雷德停在军营的木门面前轻声说道，身后的英国军人点了点头后便从马背上跳下去。亚瑟放慢自己的脚步走向营地，但此时内心的空虚却让他有些犹豫。他转头看向青年，却发现对方不再是和以前一样愁眉苦脸地看着自己，这次是带着微笑真诚地与自己告别。

印第安少年没有多说一句话，轻轻地挥手后就转身离开。看着对方的身影离自己越来越远时，亚瑟不禁叹了口气，放松与焦虑所混合的复杂情感让他变得有些混乱，他摇了摇头便往自己的住所走去。

“上尉！”

“进来。”亚瑟刚懒散地躺在椅子上就被烦人的下属给打扰，却迫于无奈只好放对方进来。

“您不在的这几天我们收到国王的信件，他希望我们在一年内收取这块地作为未来的投资产业。”下属拿起国王的信件递给上尉，亚瑟有些迟疑地收下后打开看着熟悉的字体。这就是让他真正头痛的，愚蠢的国王从未想过他们所真正需要的，而是自顾自地派下不同的士兵打不同战场。现在他们缺乏有经验的人，或许在不久的未来国王甚至会动用没有过训练的青年。想到这里，他握紧信件，心里却不断地咒骂着那为所欲为的君主。

实际上亚瑟心理都十分明白，每个士兵所参加的战争并不是因为国王或者国家，他们只是想确保自己所爱的人平安。就如同现在军营的大部分人一样，有的人来这里两年却还未曾见过自己的孩子便踏上生死之路。按照以前亚瑟想法，他只想快点处理这件事情寻求支援。

如同亚瑟所说的一样，他并不是很在意自己的死活，但是这不代表他要拖上一群无辜上战场的年轻人陪葬，哪怕只有一天的时间，他也要想出办法解救更多自己的国民。从一开始，这如同自杀一般的方案让亚瑟一直拒绝自己的手下远航，但鲁莽的暴君最后还是以士兵家人为威胁让大家迫不得已和爱人们分开。

“谢谢，霍华德……接下来的事情我会想想办法……”亚瑟勉强地露出笑容地对下属轻声说道，随后让对方离开。

“上尉……”

“嗯？”

“我们到底是为了什么而战？为了国家的安全和荣誉，还是为了老国王的虚荣心？”霍华德要走出去之前，仍然忍不住自己的好奇心而停下脚步地转头问道，他的眼睛里流露出了对家乡的想念。或许在别的军官面前这样问出估计会被关进牢里，但亚瑟并不是『别的军官』。从未有过家人的亚瑟也无法理解霍华德的心情，但是相比之下，漫长而未知的等待比一切事情都还要痛苦。。

“……我也不知道……现在我只知道自己有两个任务。”

“两个任务？”霍华德作为亚瑟的传令兵，上尉的每个任务与信件都由霍华德一一通报，这是为了节省对方工作的时间，提高效率。

“一个是尽量在时间内完成国王的任务，另外一个却比什么都重要……就是确保你们能够平安回英国见到妻儿或妻女。”听着上尉的回答霍华德不禁露出微笑，并对亚瑟鞠躬后离开了房间。亚瑟躺在椅  
背上静静地思考着，自己只有一年的时间以及少量的人数与资源。

亚瑟看着先前装在小玻璃瓶的罗曼藤叶后，毫不犹豫地将它倒出踩毁。作为感谢印第安人的救命之恩，他并不打算把这件事泄露出去，任由它随着自己的内心沉入海底。现在他能做到的就是提出更有诱惑力的条件让印第安人答应迁移到别的地方，现在他不想再引发任何战争，最起码不是和阿尔弗雷德。


	9. Chapter 9

自从森林里逃出后，已经过了两个月，亚瑟再也没回去村子里做所谓的『友谊』工作，而是成天低头批改桌子上一张张文件，以及和自己的部下没完没了地开会。上尉焦头烂额地想办法提出各种有利的条件与印第安人做交易，但可惜的是，他们就像国王不舍得扔却又扔在一边的棋子。

两个月以来，亚瑟寄出去的信已经不知道多少封，却从未得到对方的批准或者正面的回复。两年的待机与逐渐减少的资源已经让部下们变得急躁不安，不少的人开始向上尉提出直接攻击村子的提议。然而两年前的那场大病已经让他们的人口损失惨重，直接攻击只会变成自杀的行动。

阿尔弗雷德也过得并不比亚瑟轻松，玛雅人在森林里抓住哈曼格部落的消息已经传到各个酋长耳朵里。酋长带着阿尔弗雷德与7个手下跟随自己到最近处的部落开会，玛雅人与大部分部落一样常年在森林生活。17年前他们部落也曾经在森林里生活，在被西班牙人屠杀过程中，逐渐与其他部落的印第安人逃脱森林而重新组成的一个部落，要他们现在回去那片既熟悉又陌生的森林就如同自杀一般危险。

“玛雅人……为什么要追杀所有人，我们难道不都是印第安人吗？”成人们围绕在火焰周围商量着他们防卫与攻击的计划，一个与阿尔弗雷德一般大的青年钻进人群间好奇地问道。

“……”

“土克，你当时还没出生呢……当你真的被玛雅人抓住的时候就会发觉……啊……和西班牙佬相比起来，那是真正的地狱！”青年的提问让所有人都陷入了沉思，唯独红云一个人静静地回答。他的灵魂仿佛被火焰吞噬一般陷入了充满恐惧的回忆。

“红云……”阿尔弗雷德斜眼看着自己的好友露出恐惧的眼神，便用自己的手肘轻轻地摇晃对方。那双失去生气般的双目阿尔弗雷德再熟悉不过，一个人内心中最黑暗，最恐惧的记忆是没人能够体会到的。

“抱、抱歉我——唔、呕……咳！”还没等所有人反应过来红云已经起身离开座位，他跑到不远处的的草坪跪倒在地上将晚餐都吐了出来。阿尔弗雷德不慌不忙地拿起木杯灌满清水后，走到红云的身边将甘甜的液体递给他缓和胃酸。

红云五岁的时候他的部落遭到袭击，所有的老人都在他的面前被玛雅人屠杀。小孩，妇女与男人一一被带走到森林的深处，遥远的路途如同天与地的区别一般，当时他已经确定自己再也没机会得到自由。

到达目的地后，他很快被强迫与自己的父母分开。被俘虏的健康男人们被玛雅族人涂上蓝色的颜料作为标记，女人则被商人带走，唯独小孩站在原地被有钱的家人收买，其余的留下做奴隶。一对无法生育的夫妇一眼相中红云，并把有价钱的物品交到商家手里。看着夫妇眼神中透出一丝丝的温柔，这让阿尔弗雷德松了一口气。然而灾难都在人们最安心的时刻降临，惨痛的嘶吼声和快引起红云的注意。他转头看向金字塔的顶端一颗球从上面快速地滚下，直到撞到他的脚边才停下时，他才发现自己所在的位置正是地狱。那颗球并不是他所想的石头或水果，而是被斩首的父亲的脑袋。

恐惧已经将他的声音带走，他想要嘶吼却哑口无声地张嘴大喊着。然而这件事情对于玛雅人却是习以为常，大人们都无视着年幼小孩的绝望，低头又继续自己的工作。红云因为恐惧的支配身体不听使唤地瘫软坐在地上，但是他知道自己要是不逃离这里的话，下一个脑袋从脖子掉落的人便是自己。

年幼的孩子用尽自己的力气跑回森林里，大人们追在他的身后要将外来者带回去，可是灵敏的身体加上比人高的树丛让寻找小孩的事情变得困难，很快他们便放弃返回了玛雅族的基地。红云不断地在陌生的森林里逃亡，直到他撞到一个魁梧的男人，在他摔倒时，脑袋因为撞到石头晕过去，而当他在醒来之后，他才知道那个男人正是现任酋长。

漫长又寂静的夜晚没人肯提起那天的回忆，阿尔弗雷德把红云扶去帐篷里休息后继续和酋长们讨论着下一步。卡鲁尼部落和阿尔弗雷德所在的汉斯卡部落不一样，卡鲁尼和其他印第安族一样仍然隐藏在森林的深处，而汉斯卡早已穿越森林在宽广的大陆里生活着，这也意味着卡鲁尼部落随时都可能是下一个受害者。

“在森林里的坏处就是难以防守……尤其是夜晚处处是盲点。”阿尔弗雷德的养父快速地观察周围轻声说道。

“或许我们早应该和你们一样找到森林的出路。”卡鲁尼酋长发出无奈的笑声。

人类是胆小而缺乏安全感的生物，当他们认定一样东西便难以再舍弃而接受新物品。但养父不一样，自从被西班牙人的袭击后，他所需要的是改变，改变这些充满弱点的环境而寻找安全的驻地。因此，养父与追随他的人在16年前终于走出了这片森林，然后在广阔而荒无人烟的土地里创建了属于自己的家，一切从零开始。

广阔的空地与树木茂密的森林相比，给予了他们更多的视野看守自己的地盘。汉斯卡的与众不同在于大家都是从死里逃脱的难民，他们知道如果没有合作，死神便会出现在眼前，伸出他惨白的双手迎接人们的死亡。

“别动……和我们一起来。”草丛的窸窸窣窣引起了阿尔弗雷德的注意，青年转头要望去声音的来源处时，一把锋锐的匕首却搭在了他的脖子上。阿尔弗雷德用余光看向自己的父亲与其他酋长的位置，看着他们身后男人的头上与脸的装饰与他们有大大的不同。或许这就是所谓的玛雅人，他们如同蛇一般优游自如地穿过整片森林，毫无声响地不被人发现。

阿尔弗雷德握紧藏在自己背后的匕首寻找着时机突破，但是现在眼前所有人变成人质的情况让他不得不重新开率。玛雅人让卡鲁尼部落与阿尔弗雷德的另外七人组成几条队伍后，便将竹子搭在他们的肩膀上，再将双手用麻绳绑在上面以防有人逃走。

“这个人怎么办？直接杀了他吗？”玛雅人在一个个检查帐篷时发现仍然躺在地上红云，对方轻轻地用脚踹了踹奄奄一息的年轻人，转头问向身边的同伙。

“杀了吧，估计又是被白人带来的病菌感染的家伙。估计他也不能活太久，把一个全身带满病毒的人献祭给上帝可不行。”说着，男子按住红玉的肩膀让他动弹不得，同时举起握紧匕首的手准备刺下心脏的位置时，身后的嘶吼声让他停下动作。

“等下！那个人只是吃错东西不舒服而已！”

“你觉得他对于我们来说还有价值？”男人转头看向阿尔弗雷德，慢悠悠地走到他的身旁，玛雅人用刀背轻轻地拍打青年的脸，言语中透露出几分怀疑。

“如果你们不缺奴隶之类的话，你也可以把他杀掉。”阿尔弗雷德不慌不忙地说着，虽说他并不确定所有人是否能够存活到最后。但如果没有一丝的挣扎就死去才是最不甘愿的事，哪怕只能争取那么一点点的时间。

“哼……他连站起来都不行的废物，当奴隶简直就是笑话。”

“别说的好像你从出生到现在重来没生病过。”对方的嘲笑让阿尔弗雷德感到无言，他翻了翻白眼后理所当然地反驳着。

“哈哈哈……你看上去一点都不害怕？很好……很好，我很喜欢他的性格。”玛雅人笑着点了点头，像是发现新玩物一样指了指眼前的年轻人并回头和同伴分享着自己的看法。部落的酋长的沉默让他早已司空见惯，然而眼前的年轻人如此勇猛，让他作为一个战士不得不另眼相看。

“但是问题是我么要怎么带走他？你可别指望我们出一分力。”

“你可以解开我的手，我来背他。”印第安青年毫无犹豫地接话。

“你指望我们相信你？”阿尔弗雷德荒唐的想法让玛雅人感到可笑，他皱紧眉头重新质问眼前的青年。阿尔弗雷德身强力壮，不管是年龄还是健壮的身材都十分符合献祭给神明的对象，他可不想把重要的人质给弄丢了。

“我身上没有武器，还要背一个病重的人。你们就站在我的后面拿着匕首，时时刻刻有机会刺死我，难道你们还会怕吗？嗯？”

“你这个死小鬼！”作为俘虏的阿尔弗雷德用理直气壮的口吻回答对方，话语中掺杂的一丝丝挑衅引起了对方同伴的不满。莫科握紧手中尖锐的刀朝印第安青年的方向走去，他不满地推搡着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，期盼对方做出和自己一样过激的回应。

“嘿……嘿，冷静点，莫科。他说的没错，我们的确没什么要怕的。”莫科想要冲向前狠狠地揍这个献祭品，却被身旁的雅玛人抓住手腕阻止，他冷眼地看着阿尔弗雷德，嘴角却不断地向上扬，像是发现有意思的猎物应该留到最后一般。然而阿尔弗雷德却从对方的行为感受到前所未有的幼稚，莫科的行为让年轻的印第安人不屑地发出冷笑嘲讽着对方。

男人干脆利落地用匕首割开麻绳，让阿尔弗雷德的手恢复自由。处于下风的印第安青年并不敢轻举妄动，他走到红云的身旁，将昏沉的人背到自己身后。随后，前方的玛雅人军队开始了他们的行动，俘虏的队伍两边各站着玛雅人防守着，周边都是死路，这更是让阿尔弗雷德的逃脱计划变得困难。

黑夜之中，冗长的队伍让人难以前进，玛雅兵手里握住火把试图照亮眼前的路途，好让后面的队伍跟上。朦胧的月光下，印第安人们赤裸的脚踩到尖锐的石头被划破的肌肤，即便流出大量的鲜血也不敢停下自己的脚步，比起脚底的伤痛，他们更无法容忍玛雅人对印第安人肆意的鞭打与侮辱。

阿尔弗雷德紧随跟在俘虏队伍后面，他深喉的男人迟迟不放开手里的武器，显然已经做好随时杀掉眼前年轻人的打算。一路上没有人敢有任何的怨言，只要有人敢反抗，他们便毫不客气地用锋锐的刀锋割破对方的喉咙。就连酋长们都十分有默契地保持沉默，他们早已经历过这些惨无人道的历史。

几个小时的路程消耗着他们大量的体力，有的人因为失血过多而晕倒，玛雅人没有显露出一丝的怜悯就毫不客气地将毫无动弹之力的人刺杀。黎明到来，明亮的光照耀在每个人的肌肤上，却无法给予印第安人内心中的一丝温暖。阿尔弗雷德看到这片被滥砍的树木倒在地上，周围的宽广的空地上仍然残留着几个被烧的帐篷。空气中弥漫着什么东西被烧焦的气味，这让所有人忍不住屏住呼吸想要逃离这如同地狱一般的地方。看来这里以前似乎是一个部落的所在地，或许他们已经被玛雅人杀害，又或者是西班牙军队的杰作。

“你……”幼小的声音出现在阿尔弗雷德的身旁，他惊慌失措地转头寻找着声音的来源。女孩迷迷糊糊地拖着手中的瓶子走向印第安青年，瘦弱的小孩很快便无力地跪坐在地上，擦拭着自己嘴边所残留的可可粉。

“你不会死在这里……但……你也活不过18个月……然后……”女孩稚嫩的脸庞布满了无数的刀疤，她缓缓地走向阿尔弗雷德并用仅剩的最后一口气指着他的脸说道。之后她瘦小的身躯便像被风吹倒了一半，躺在地上再也没有醒过来。阿尔弗雷德瞪大双眸看着刚死去的女孩身上所残留的棕色可可粉，对方脸颊与脖子上的白色伤口像是被病毒所感染一样，不断地露出米色的脓包。

“不要碰她！”阿尔弗雷德伸手正要触碰女孩的身体仔细观察时，却被身后的玛雅人抓住他的肩膀赶忙向后拉扯制止。

“这……这到底是什么？” 看着女孩腐烂而发臭的伤口，这让阿尔弗雷德不禁倒退两步紧张地问道。

“自从西班牙军队的侵略，他们对女性做了什么你也知道不是吗？总之他们留下的传染病不管是长老还是神明都无法给出解药。”对方显然已经对现在的情形司空见惯，仿佛每天都会发生一样跨过尸体缓缓地解释道。

“他们都是玛雅人？”阿尔弗雷德看着不远处也有大人的遗体，腐臭味与疾病的传染让玛雅人选择无视，没有人愿意冒着被感染的风险给这些人安葬，讽刺的是就连动物都不敢靠近咬下一块肉。

“是啊。”

“她刚刚说的是诅咒？”印第安青年看着自己离队伍已经有了小段的距离，在对方用刀的威胁下只好快步跟上队伍。

“那并不是诅咒，是预言。”

“你指望我相信那些？”听着对方荒唐的话，让阿尔弗雷德不禁发出轻笑声。所谓的预言只是人们做梦所得到的画面罢了，没有人能够知道过去或者是未来，因为那是对神明的冒犯。

“但是我们也成功预言了西班牙人的入侵不是吗？”

“……”玛雅人并没有因为阿尔弗雷德的讽刺而生气，而是冷笑着回击了对方。此时，年轻的印第安人陷入了沉默，或许那一切都只不过是巧合罢了，毕竟每个人都有过类似的经验。尽管阿尔弗雷德不断地说服者自己，但是他也能感受到自己的内心深处开始有所动摇。

女孩死前并未能说出最后一句话，她便投入死神的怀抱。阿尔弗雷德试图闭上眼睛想起女孩的唇语，想要解开心中的谜底。此时的他像一个好奇的小孩，在未得到答案之前会变得急躁不安。不过他现在不再有任何的时间思考，因为他们的目的地已经到达。

阿尔弗雷德看着眼前茂盛的树叶的上方，却挡不住庞大而壮观的石头建筑物的顶端，如同千年树木一般雄伟和神圣，让然不禁感到赞叹。站在最前方的两个玛雅人将大片的叶子拨开，好让俘虏们走进他们的部落。

眼前的金字塔如同山一样高的景象，让阿尔弗雷德不禁倒吸一口气。他从未想过同样生活在一片土地的玛雅人，居然有和白人一样的建筑才能。玛雅部落的聚集地如同市场一样，比起他们所习惯的同心协力的合作，这些人更像是商人一样做着交易。

空地的中央有一群人被绑在粗壮的木头上，玛雅人身上用白色的颜料涂鸦着，同时不断地围绕着俘虏们手舞足蹈地跳起献祭舞。一切如同红云所曾经诉说过的一样，不过现在的情形看来并没有对方所形容的那样血腥可怕，相反，热闹的场景让人感觉到了人与人之间的和谐与融洽。

但正是这些看似和平美好的画面蒙蔽了阿尔弗雷德的双眼，他并不知道自己正一步步接近现实的地狱。


	10. Chapter 10

“神明早已饥渴他子民的鲜血，像征生命跳动的心脏！太阳之神啊……请收下子民们为您提供的献祭品！”金字塔的顶端站着一个满脸涂鸦的男人，他头上戴着夸张而华丽的鹰羽冠更加显示了他的权威。男人站在顶端的石边，低头看着如同蚂蚁一般渺小的子民，他的话语中像是带有魔力一般引起了所有人的注意。玛雅人为了展现对眼前男人的敬畏，所有人都跪趴在地上表达着自己的敬意。

“献祭从现在开始！”站在顶端的酋长在正式宣誓后，首位的玛雅士兵将俘虏们被绑的绳子解开后，野蛮地将男女老少分成三个队伍。尽管女人不断地哭喊，男人也不断地挣扎想要回到妻子的身边，但在玛雅人的地盘上，他们抵抗的力量显得十分渺小。

“怎么回事！？”

“献祭要开始了……健康的男人会被活生生的杀害之后献祭给神明。”正当阿尔弗雷德疑惑时，身后的红云已经微微苏醒。他缓慢地从印第安青年的身上跳下去后解释着，他不敢相信最终他还是回到了快要逃离20年的噩梦、这地狱般存在的人间。

阿尔弗雷德看着比他们先到的其他部落，被玛雅人手拿长矛从背后胁迫着跨过一座石门。前方的士兵手里拿着装满蓝色颜料的木桶与刷子，两个人同心协力快速地将外来者的身上涂抹着颜料。这是为了区分它们是祭品的象征，很快他们便被驱赶着爬上金字塔的顶端，被两位壮汉抓住肩膀与脚以防他们逃脱。部分被当作祭品的印第安人则被赶到一片空地上站成一排，等待酋长下一步的命令。

“就是现在！”酋长看着天上的太阳，当它刚好遮住雕刻在石门上的太阳时，他便发下命令让大家开始行动。在金字塔上被强迫押在石台上的男人，很快便成为了第一个牺牲者，他凄惨的叫声让人们恐慌地看向声音的来源，身体却早已被恐惧占据而动弹不得。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”刺耳的叫声回荡在宽广的空地里，却没有人敢向前阻止。在锋利的尖刀刺进他的肉体时，剧痛让人无法克制住眼泪的滑落。玛雅人不顾对方的挣扎缓缓地用刀划开他的皮肤与肉体，看到对方心脏缓缓地跳动时，他们毫不犹豫地割开血管，让鲜血飞溅到他们的脸与赤裸的胸膛上。那一瞬间，男人彻底失去了生命的气息，停止了他毫无意义的挣扎，永远地闭上了双眸。

正当阿尔弗雷德以为一切都结束时，对方却拿起镰刀斩首死去的男人。玛雅酋长冷漠无情地将掉落的脑袋像一颗石头一般无情地踢下去。脑袋从楼梯间滚落的声音砸中了每个人内心的恐惧，震撼的场景历历在目，却也让他不敢相信眼前的一切。因为害怕，他的身体无法动弹，瞳孔也不断地在紧张与绝望之中缩小。冷血残暴的景像让他变得麻木而失去思考的能力。  
阿尔弗雷德迷茫地东张西望，想要找出逃脱的机会，此时除了他急促的呼吸声，一切都陷入了死寂。人们像是一群无助的蚂蚁一般，四处乱撞地想要逃离现场，但是很快他们便被庞大的军队逼紧。在阿尔弗雷德眼里，时间缓慢得让他可以清晰感受到最后一丝活着的气息，自己心跳的声音从未如此的清晰过，这让他在变得无比的冷静同时也陷入了绝望。

“快跑！”

“呃啊啊啊！！！”

“不、不要！不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！跑起来吧！我的猎物们！”猛烈的推搡让阿尔弗雷德缓缓回过神，他望向另外一团涂上蓝色颜料的献祭者被玛雅人带到一片空地。就在一群人以为自己得到释放时，身后传来的尖叫声打破了他们的幻想。玛雅人举起弓箭对准前方奔跑的猎物，毫不犹豫地射穿了对方的心脏。

惨无人道的做法点燃了年轻的印第安心中的那股愤怒，玛雅人对于他们的虐杀就像是在玩弄濒临死亡的动物，享受地看着他们被折磨时的痛苦。俘虏们的尖叫与赤脚狂奔的『啪嗒』声刺穿了阿尔弗雷德的耳膜，然而他却无能为力地看着印第安人的头颅渐渐堆积如山。金字塔与这片广阔的空地充满着腥臭味，却让所有人很快接受了自己的命运。一个又一个的部落走向死亡，火辣辣的太阳不断灼烫着他们的身体，死亡的恐惧让他们打从内心感到寒冷而失去了知觉。当轮到阿尔弗雷德所在的卡鲁尼部落时，他们无情地揪出酋长作为部落的第一个献祭者。玛雅人相信每个部落的酋长是拥有最强大的能量，可以让他们与神明沟通。

屠杀似乎成瘾，他们加快速度地在每个健康男人身上涂抹上蓝色的颜料，随后用矛头指向阿尔弗雷德的后背，强迫年轻人向前推进队伍，在一步步的强迫下，酋长最终还是迈向金字塔死亡的台阶。

“嗯？”

“这到底怎么回事？”

“神明难道是生气了？”

“怎么可能，我们一直以来都没出过任何差错。”

原本阳光明媚的天气却在酋长踏上台阶的那一瞬间突然变换，乌云密布与雷电交加瞬间淹没了所有的光线。大颗的雨水毫无征兆下地砸落在人群裸露的肌肤上，阿尔弗雷德疲惫地抬起头，看着雨水冲洗着金字塔上大量的血渍，随后低头看着自己身上涂抹的蓝色颜料也逐渐褪色，与地上的鲜红血液混合在一起变成淡紫色。这如同神明一般的回应阻止了这一场灾难，然而这一切却显得多么讽刺。  
这一场献祭会就在大雨中终止，玛雅人的军队随后将所有人重新绑起将他们带入金字塔内。里面像隧道一般漆黑，赤裸的脚与地面接触的踩踏声也不断在这狭隘的空间回荡着。阿尔弗雷德循着火光往前走去，不知不觉来到金字塔的最底层。

这里并不像金字塔外表一样光鲜亮丽，只是一个简陋潮湿的监狱罢了。囚犯漆黑的身体有着明显的血渍，凌乱的头发如同鸟巢一般。一间间牢房里，囚犯的身体颤抖着，嘴里不断地碎碎念却不愿抬头多看玛雅人一眼，显然他们被关在这儿的日子里受尽折磨。

“狗屎运的家伙！”玛雅卫兵气愤地抓住阿尔弗雷德，红云与另外两个俘虏四人推进监狱锁上们后便离开。气候突然的转变对于玛雅人来说有一定的寓意，从对方的眼神中可以看出他已经迫不及待地想要更多外来者的鲜血，可是一切都要依照神明的旨意。

“所以我们该怎么办？”库鲁紧张地低声问道，颤抖的声音里透露出一丝丝害怕，可怜的家伙显然还没有从血腥的画面恢复过来。对于红云来说他所见到的情景再熟悉不过，像是回到自己的『故乡』一般让他表现得十分冷静，然而阿尔弗雷德？他对英国军人所做过的事情并不比这些玛雅人仁慈。

“关住我们的笼子，比我想像中的简陋多了……”阿尔弗雷德迅速地上下打量自己所在的地方，和英国军营相比这里的材质看上去脆弱得多，唯一可惜他们的手被向后绑起，使行动变得复杂许多。

“简陋归简陋，但是没有锋利的刀刃帮助下我们没可能逃脱。”红云起身用力踢了踢这些结实而粗厚的木棍，耸耸肩回头看了眼阿尔弗雷德，如同在告诉对方他们死定了。

“你应该庆幸我们没有在英国佬的牢房里，铁制的门才是真正没办法逃离这里。”

“臭小子，你有什么花招就快说。”看着阿尔弗雷德满脸自信的微笑让红云也不禁发出轻笑声，同时催促着对方快点讲出自己的计划。

“我后面藏着一把匕首，库斯科你拿出来一下。”少年轻轻地点头后，便与阿尔弗雷德背靠背地坐在地上，以防守卫看出他们的计划。库斯科的手钻进阿尔弗雷德单薄的布料后，发现他原来在腰上捆绑着牛皮制作的刀鞘。

库斯科小心翼翼地将阿尔弗雷德身后的麻绳切开，将刀放落在地上，逃离地狱的计划仿佛更近了一步，不过这也意味着危险正在靠近。阿尔弗雷德拾起匕首后快速地划开剩下三人的绳子，随后让大家绕坐成圆形，将手藏在身后以防被玛雅人识破。

“好了，聪明的家伙……下一步我们该怎么办？那个匕首根本没可能切开这扇门。”从红云的嘴里透露出的一丝丝嘲讽让年轻的印第安人感到不是很自在，他知道对方经历过绝望的处境，但阿尔弗雷德并没有死在这里的打算，哪怕他的手上要沾满更多的鲜血。

“这个只能拿来自卫，而我们的猎物是眼前这个家伙。”阿尔弗雷德轻声说着，并看向缓缓走过每个牢房的守卫。年轻的印第安人眼里充满了野性，像是一只黑豹，用他敏锐的双眼观察着自己的猎物。

“你们鬼鬼祟祟地做什么？”

“我们只是讨论着玛雅人原来是个懦夫，只敢在手里有武器的时候如同野兽般凶狠，没了武器的情况却像小鸟依人一样可笑。”阿尔弗雷德抬头看着玛雅人靠近牢房凶狠地注视着自己，这对他正是猎物下圈套的最好机。年轻的印第安人露出狡猾的笑容不断地嘲讽着对方的『高贵』种族，同时用肩膀轻轻碰撞着身旁的红云让他随着计划一样嘲笑对方。

“你们现在也只是死前的挣扎罢了，到了明天我会亲自挖出你们的心脏，让你们为今晚所说的事情感到抱歉！”守卫显然已经怒气冲天，不过这仍然未达成阿尔弗雷德想要的效果。他需要更加激怒对方，好让他掉以轻心地走进陷阱中。

“瞧瞧，兄弟们我说的没错吧？玛雅人只能和一个娘炮一样躲在武器的背后，或许他魁梧的身材只是表面上的，实际上一颗蛋都没呢哈哈哈哈哈哈！”看着守卫转身要离开时，阿尔弗雷德咬紧牙根望向自己的同伴寻求帮助，可是身旁的两个可怜家伙瑟瑟发抖地缩在自己的身后。在紧要关头与唯一一次机会里，阿尔弗雷德开始不耐烦地看着两个年轻人，同时不断地侮辱眼前的玛雅人，吸引对方的注意力。

“或许神明都看不起你这种废物！那就由我来代替完成今早的任务吧！”看着四个被绑起的印第安人给了玛雅守卫十足的自信，他无视所谓的规矩将牢门打开。每次沉重的脚步接近他们的时候，四人的心跳不由自主地加快。这是他们唯一的机会，生与死的命运掌握在自己的手中，正因为如此才让一切变得如此沉重。

阿尔弗雷德在对方打开牢门的瞬间缓缓地站起，他双手躲在自己的身后为了掩盖绳子早已被解开的证据。守卫怒气冲冲地看着眼前的印第安人冲自己嬉皮笑脸地舔舐着他整洁的牙齿，嚣张的表现让玛雅人再也无法按奈住自己的情绪。他双手举起大刀要往阿尔弗雷德的脑袋砍下时，印第安青年迅速地闪开对方的攻击，同时在对方转头看向自己的瞬间将手肘毫不留情地往对方额头上猛击。  
一阵猛烈的攻击在玛雅人的后脑勺上，阵阵的晕眩让他被勇猛的印第安人趁机抓住自己的脑袋往石墙上砸去，直到玛雅人失去的意识才松开手。正当所有人以为一切都结束时，阿尔弗雷德揪起对方的长发并且用自己的匕首轻而易举地割破对方的喉咙，看着大量的鲜血如同喷泉一般涌出。

“你做什么！？”库鲁愤怒地大吼着，像是他第一次见到别人被谋杀一样的纯真。阿尔弗雷德看着站在一旁的红云默不吭声地轻轻点头，只有真正经历过死亡和失去过最重要的人才知道染上鲜血的双手并不是一种罪过，而是逃生的机会。

“我的行为还不够明显吗？”阿尔弗雷德冷淡地回答道，同时捡起那把斩首的大刀递给红云当作防卫武器，在处处危险的环境下，对方毫不犹豫地欣然接受。实际上红云内心最深处的良知让他反对阿尔弗雷德的行为，但是现在的处境，没人能够站在道德的高点指摘想要逃离生命危险的俘虏们，或许他也有些庆幸下手的并不是自己。

“你现在的行为又和他们有什么不同！？”

“你有更好的办法吗？”少年被阿尔弗雷德冷淡的回答给激怒，他跑到对方的面前用尽全力推搡着印第安青年以此来表达自己的愤怒。阿尔弗雷德轻轻地将男孩儿推到一边，以防他挡住自己的去路。

“你这个恶魔！”男孩看着自己一直尊重的长辈毫不在乎地夺走他人的性命而感到愤怒，他望向阿尔弗雷德孤独的背影，却始终无法压制住自己内心的怒火而大声嘶吼。

“听着库鲁……你给我听好了！别再像5、6岁的小孩一样单纯，我们现在的处境就是一个现实的地狱！我们要是放他一条生路就相当于要帮助他谋杀几百甚至几千个人！他要是醒过来的话我们就活不过明天！你要那样吗！？你愿意负责其他无辜的生命吗！？”阿尔弗雷德深呼吸想要克制住自己的情绪，对方的胆小懦弱却会成为所有人的阻碍。阿尔弗雷德转身斥责着库鲁的单纯，他的手指不断戳着男孩的心脏部位施加压力，他迫不得已地说出事实也让对方不得不明白走错一步路的后果。

“……”

“很好，那就闭嘴紧跟着！” 当真正的压力施加到一个人的肩膀时，人们往往会开始推卸责任，寻找对自己最有力的处境。库鲁看着阿尔弗雷德压制住想要对自己咆哮的欲望，然而他的眼神却充满着怨恨与疲惫，这让男孩不得不安静下来听从对方的计划。

逃脱的四个印第安人正打算离开时，听到离他们不远处发出了对话声，这使他们不得不加快脚步逃离地牢。然而四人的行动很快便露出马脚，玛雅人见状后立马跟上去，等待逮捕的机会。红云为了让整个牢房变得忙碌起来便用手中的大刀将绑在牢门上的麻绳切开放出其他的俘虏。俘虏们像是重见光日一般兴奋与慌张地逃出牢房，显然这样微小的数量并不能达到他们所想的效果，随后阿尔弗雷德也加入其中将其他印第安人放出。对于其他人来说，阿尔弗雷德与红云像是他们的救世主一样，他们疯狂地跟随着他们的脚步，这一切都是表面的漂亮活，实际上他们都知道这只是一场利用与给予机会的『游戏』罢了。

“我去找酋长！”人群的奔跑声如同地震一般使地面颤抖，同时也震动了整个牢房。所有仍然被困在牢里的人都渴望着自由，他们伸出粗糙而肮脏的手求救，但是在逃生的欲望面前，阿尔弗雷德他们并没办法将所有人救出，只能死里逃生地一路狂奔。当他们遇到路口的分叉时，红云对阿尔弗雷德比出个手势后，自己便往右边的路口跑去，印第安青年则是跑向左侧的位置。巨大的金字塔里如同迷宫一般有着不同的分叉路口，他并不能保证这些玛雅人是否有设下陷阱以防俘虏们逃脱，同时他内心也不断地在祈祷着玛雅人因为过于自信而忽略了备份计划。

阿尔弗雷德转头看向后方，发现自己已经甩开了守卫，而当他再次回过神时，却发现现在除了自己，周围空无一人，他停下脚步靠在石墙上休息，此时的他只希望自己手上有一壶水来缓解他干渴的喉咙。当他开始冷静下来后却发现自己的双腿变得酸软，双手也不断地颤抖。或许在脱离精神上的压力时，身体承担了所有重任，而周围没有任何的伙伴也让他打从心底感到一丝的恐惧，要说今天发生的所有事阿尔弗雷德从未感到一丝害怕那一定是一个可笑的谎言。

印第安青年虚脱地靠在墙上。缓缓地坐在地上休息，他并不清楚自己是否有逃离的机会，在这陌生的环境下，不是被处死就是在迷路中消耗尽自己的体力而死亡。阿尔弗雷德低头疲惫地看着自己粘稠的肌肤上沾满了灰尘，同时他的脑袋也变得空荡荡，开始思考无关紧要的事情。如果他死的话……会有人为他哭泣吗？他的养母父？露塔？还是大家会终于安心地开起隆重的宴会为这杂种儿子的死亡而庆祝呢？

阿尔弗雷德意识到自己的生命如同尘埃一般渺小，同时让人感到厌恶。这一切的发生，他的存在难道都只是一种代替自己母亲与艾米莉的死，成为一种赎罪吗？想到这里，印第安青年不禁为自己可笑的想法而发出了自嘲的笑声，他的死亡或者继续活着赎罪在其他人的眼里或许没有什么价值，而此时，他第一次意识到自己原来是如此的迷茫。

『怎么了，男孩？难道你不舍得我离开？』

『如果我说是呢？』

阿尔弗雷德闭上自己沉重的眼皮想要再稍微休息一下，脑海里却飘过亚瑟调戏自己的笑声，他像是睡醒一样立马睁开双眼东张西望来证明自己并没有幻听。然而这简短的对话却将他带入了回忆，他的记忆仍然十分的清晰，仿佛一切都是昨晚刚发生的一样。亚瑟站在山丘上，被晨光照耀着，浅色的金发染上了一层淡淡的白光，他那双晶莹剔透的眼珠，如同森林的绿是让他觉那么舒服，修长的金色睫毛原来是如此好看，如果可以的话，他想要每天都欣赏对方明亮的双眸。

现在回想起来，阿尔弗雷德当时确确实实希望对方能够在自己身边多待一会儿，但是他们的处境却让青年无法将实话说出，因为他并不希望自己走上与母亲相同的一条道路。当他嬉闹地回答着对方时，他隐约看到对方的脸颊上逐渐染上的绯色使他苍白的肌肤增添了几分血色，这让他感到意外的同时，也觉得对方有些可爱。有如此的想法，让阿尔弗雷德吓到了自己。回想起当时的情景，却让阿尔弗雷德现在的心跳加速，他的体内仿佛有一只蝴蝶在乱撞，让全身感到瘙痒，不过这种紧张的心情却让他并不感到讨厌。

『真想再多看你一眼……』的想法闪过阿尔弗雷德的脑海，如此的想法却让他嘴角微微地向上翘起，这次并不是在数落自己而是变成了一种动力。看来长时间被关押在阴暗潮湿的地牢里已经让他的神志变得不清了，年轻的印第安人拖起自己疲惫的身躯扶墙壁缓缓地离开自己坐的位置。他还不能就这样结束，他还有许多事情还没告诉对方，对方身上也仍有许多的秘密等着自己去发掘。这种紧张、冲动又高兴的心情到底是什么？或许有一天他能够找到答案也说不定。

“阿、阿尔弗雷德？”

“亚瑟……”细小而惊奇的声音让阿尔弗雷德转头看向隔壁的牢房，然而让他意外的是自己所祈祷的愿望会这么快就实现。对方不可思议地看着自己，几秒过后便露出那洁白整洁的牙齿笑地看着自己，仿佛找到救世主一般感到安心。


	11. Chapter 11

“亚瑟……？你们怎么在这里？”阿尔弗雷德仍然不相信站在自己面前的人是亚瑟本人，他揉了揉自己疲惫的双眼试图让自己变得清醒。

“在我解释之前……你介意先帮我们打开门吗？”看着眼前的男人几个月未相见却消瘦许多，对方的皮肤比平时还要惨白，甚至他的眼睛都有些夸张地凹陷了下去，由此可见他们被关在这里一定不是短短一两天的事情。要是换作平时的自己，他一定会转身离开，可现在看着对方惨状，自己却感到不忍心，心脏也时不时地刺痛。

“我知道——”

“阿尔！你的身后！”没等阿尔弗雷德说完，亚瑟便指着他身后的方向大吼，还没等大男孩反应过来，英国人已经蹲下从空隙伸手抓住阿尔弗雷德的脚踝用力拉了一把，好在阿尔弗雷德反应及时地抱住自己的脑袋，在他摔倒的同时并没有伤害到紧要的部分。当他睁开眼看到上方的玛雅守卫鬼鬼祟祟地想要偷袭自己，然而对方却在亚瑟的帮助下失败，其他英国军人也趁守卫摔倒在牢门上的一刻，迅  
速地将他的匕首夺走。

阿尔弗雷德在玛雅守卫没有任何防备武器的情况下，用他有力的脚踹向对方的腹部，对方发出哀嚎，紧紧地捂住了自己的肚子，青年并没有给他任何反击的机会。他立马起身抓住对方的脑袋往墙上猛砸，直到鲜血与脑浆都沾满了整面石墙，这一刻，阿尔弗雷德将自己所有的怨恨与恐惧都发泄在了对方身上。  
当青年回过神的时候，眼前暗红的血迹让他不敢相信是自己干的，然而双手粘稠的血液却证明了这一切。阿尔弗雷德转头看向上尉身后的英国军人，他们像是看见怪物一般恐慌地看着自己，但是很快有过战场经历的他们便恢复了状态，唯独亚瑟一人从一开始就带着怜悯的眼神看着自己，仿佛他已经看透了自己心里的恐惧，他并没有责骂或者露出厌恶的表情，只是温柔地将双手伸向了阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德像是找到自己的心灵支柱，在亚瑟的诱导下，他一瘸一拐地走向英国男人。大男孩抓住圆柱的围栏让脑袋靠在上面，亚瑟伸出手温柔地捧起他的脸颊试图安慰着对方，他相信阿尔弗雷德所  
见到的一切与自己看到的没有任何区别。在弱者的面前，阿尔弗雷德只能隐藏住自己的恐惧而站出来成为领导者，然而这表面上如同英雄一般的勇猛却让人真正忽视了他内心的压力与肩膀上所抗起的重任，只是一味地将责任推卸给无能为力的少年。

“阿尔弗雷德……清醒点！我们一定能从这里逃出去，听到了吗？”亚瑟坚定的眼神像是一种鼓舞，这让迷茫的大男孩得到了一点动力。他用自己宽厚的手掌回握住那只细长的手指点了点头，不需要对方的命令，他迅速地将牢门打开，放出了所有的英国军人，亚瑟站在一旁让自己的下属先走出去自己则是在后方撑着门站着。

“我来背你吧。”比起其他的英国军人，亚瑟的身体看上去格外的虚弱，在他踏出牢门的一瞬间就像是失去所有力气一样要摔下去，好在阿尔弗雷德立马抓住对方的手腕，将他拉进自己的怀里。

“哈哈哈……那还真是要麻烦你了……”这次的情况看上去比之前被困在森林里的时候糟糕多了，上尉没有任何的反抗而是任由大男孩小心翼翼地转身将自己背起。亚瑟的身体在阿尔弗雷德的帮助下减轻了不少的压力，然而正因为这样，他疲倦的眼不断合拢，极度的疲惫不断地在催促着他的的理智让自己快点进入梦乡，然而看着眼前这帮属下，他却无法就这样放弃。

正因为所谓的责任，所以他无比明白阿尔弗雷德迷茫。眼前的景象换作是一般人也只会放弃，对方作为一个从未有过战场残酷经验的男人，内心最真实的想法却不断地呼唤着自己，没有人想就这样死去，所以他也不得不站起来扛下一切。然而当周围只剩下自己时，身上的负担一瞬间消失，同时恐惧也覆盖住了自己的内心，这也让人无比迷茫地开始怀疑自己存在与能力，不自信最终会动摇一个人活下去的信念。

“他看起来比你们虚弱很多，怎么回事？”阿尔弗雷问道，亚瑟最终没能胜过欲望，闭上了他沉重的双眼，将脑袋靠在了自己温暖的后背。亚瑟过轻的体重让阿尔弗雷德起了怀疑，就算是压力过大也不可能几日之间变得如此虚弱。亚瑟的身体仿佛一面镜子一样，只要摔下去就会破碎，这让阿尔弗雷德的一举一动不得不变得更加温柔。

“上尉他……自从我们被关进来后就没有进食。”后面一位士兵有些心虚地说道。

“为什么？”

“呃……他们每天只会提供一餐一人分的食物，然而监狱里有七个人……”对方缓缓地解释道，或许是因为阿尔弗雷德凶狠的语气和先前的行为让他感到有些害怕，说话也显得有些结巴，但是更多的还是出于愧疚，让他无法完整地说出句子。

“所以你们要把他活生生饿死！？”

“嘘……冷静点，那是我的命令……”阿尔弗雷德激动的语气将背后的男人给吵醒，亚瑟将脑袋凑向前方紧贴着大男孩的耳朵用自己沙哑而微弱的声音虚脱地解释着。比阿尔弗雷德年长的他当然知道为什么眼前的年轻人会感到如此气愤，在亚瑟眼里这并不是一件好事，随着两人的关系越来越近，他也察觉到了自己的决策力受到了一定的影响。然而感情这种东西只会让人变得更加脆弱，亚瑟并不需要那种东西……至少他以为是那样。

“……”亚瑟的行为有些令人出乎意料，在阿尔弗雷德的心目中，亚瑟更像是自我中心的角色，但是谁又会想到这个表面上看上去毫不在乎人们死活的男人在关键时刻却做出自我牺牲的举止。或许是出于将疲惫的男人吵醒的愧疚，同时也因为对方的决定让阿尔弗雷德难以否认自己在同样的环境下不会做出同样的抉择，于是他选择沉默地继续跟随前方的军人。

“这些的到底是什么？”他们躲在墙上让最前方的人探出脑袋观察周围环境时，亚瑟压抑不住自己内心的好奇地问道。虽说他来到新大陆并没有多长时间，比起他以往见到的印第安人，玛雅人的技术更上一层，或许他们的能力远远已经超越了普通人的想像。

“印第安人有各个不同的部落，玛雅人是其中之一。”

“然后你们互相残杀？”这对于亚瑟来说并不是一件惊奇的事，内战在战争年代是再正常不过的事情，甚至已经成为了他生活中的一部分。两方为了争夺名誉和权力而互相伤害，然而往往最受伤的也只不过是毫无地位又无辜的平民罢了。

“准确来说是他们要杀了我们。”对于阿尔弗雷德解释，身后的英国人并没有反驳，的确，从他被抓的第一天起就能感觉到这些无辜的生命下一秒将会被无情地夺走。阿尔弗雷德看着前方的英国人比了比手势，立马紧跟在他的身后翻到另外一面墙上。

“为什么？”好奇心不断地驱使着亚瑟问更多的问题，但是被无缘无故……不，他们并不是没有理由的被抓，不过他却亲眼看到这些人的表现并不比欧洲战场上凶残的敌人好一些，相反更加的残酷。

“玛雅人一直有个神奇的能力，不管你想不相信……他们能够预知未来。”就在这两天里他不断地被灌输了玛雅人的知识，以往他一直觉得这只不过是传说的事情，却没想到真的有一天会发生在自己的身上。白人的侵略与阿尔弗雷德并不会死在这里的预言已经成真，然而这让他更在乎那个女孩未完成的句子。自己活不过18个月……但是之后又会发生什么事？尽管他十分想知道自己的未来，但死人终究不会说话。

“有什么能够证明的？”亚瑟一向对于魔法特别的感兴趣，然而在他的国家这一类人被称为『巫女』或者『巫师』，同时也被人觉得是距离撒旦最相近的人类，所以在当地的法律里要是有人使用咒语施展『巫术』将会被判刑。尽管他认为这些不过是胡言乱语的传闻，却不断地传出曾有人亲眼见过那些巫术凑效，这也让亚瑟开始怀疑这只不过是人们为了掩盖自己的懦弱而编造的谎言罢了。

“他们曾经预知过西班牙人的侵略，但是我们都只当作是笑话而无视这些言论。玛雅人一直称自己是神明的『使者』，也就是负责人类与神明的沟通的人。自从白人入侵之后，他们携带的病菌感染让印第安人的死亡率不断上升，天气的变化也让农业方面变得艰难。”阿尔弗雷德发现身后的人异常安静，他想要转头确认对方是否又睡着了，好停止讲述自己的故事。让他意外的是身后的英国人都像好奇的小孩一般看着自己，或许时机的确有些不对，但是在这严厉的环境下，谁都需要找到点什么来来转移注意力缓解压力。

“对于他们来说能够与神明交流的就是献祭人类的血液与心脏，至少他们是那么认为的。尤其是每个部落的酋长与他们的孩子是高贵的『材料』，而其他部落的普通百姓只是一个替代品来凑数而已。”为了缓解气氛，印第安青年也继续将他所知道的玛雅文化一一讲解，尽管如此，他知道的也只是片面的事罢了。

“哼……所以你也是他们所寻找的高贵『材料』……”原本只是玩笑的话语却让阿尔弗雷德陷入了沉静。亚瑟好奇地伸出脑袋想要看对方，在他想要重新开口时就被年轻人给打断了。

“……我并不是酋长和她夫人的亲生儿子。”

“抱歉。”亚瑟意识到自己冒犯了对方，他低声地对方做出了道歉。阿尔弗雷德似乎已经习惯了这一切，他并没有指责对方的想法，毕竟他们直接仍然存在着空隙。虽然他并不知道在这男孩的一生当中到底发生了多少事，但是自从认识对方以后他多多少少因为眼前的大男孩对印第安人有所改观，最起码是往好的方面。

“这并没什么大不了的。”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，表示他没有放在心上，然而同样没父母的亚瑟清楚明白对方的痛苦。那种疯狂想要知道自己存在的意义，想要寻找自己存在的证明，却不知不觉花了他一生的时间。他不知道阿尔弗雷德是否与自己一样因为出生而陷入迷茫，看样子，他仍然对大男孩缺乏太多了解。

“出口应该就在这附近。”前方的英国人似乎还记得他们被带进来的路，所以他走在最前方带领队伍，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的对话就这样结束。没有多长时间，他们走出地牢来到了金字塔的后方，阿尔弗雷德早已失去了时间的概念，只能以天色来判断，他在里面迷路的路程绝对不少于八小时。

黑暗的天色却不影响他们的视觉，玛雅人夜晚的生活仍然一如既往的热闹。周围插着火把为他们指路。不过今晚却显得比平时特别，玛雅人们全副武装地追逐着其他印第安人将他们赶回地牢，那些仍然有反抗力气的男人被玛雅人毫不留情地杀害。看起来红云的计划凑效了，现在阿尔弗雷德只希望自己的好友与养父已经平安无事地逃出这如同地狱般的地区。

“艾丽……”

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德听到身后的英国人疑惑的声音，这引起了阿尔弗雷德的注意。他看向亚瑟所指的方向，发现在不远处一个像是马棚的狭隘空间里面站着一匹白色的骏马。印第安青年为了不引起其他玛雅人的注意，踮起脚尽量避开枯萎的叶子发出响声。

当两人凑近大家伙时，它似乎在看到亚瑟后有些兴奋地抬高自己的前蹄。亚瑟微笑地看着这个大女孩，并缓缓地伸出手试图触碰它，艾丽认出自己的主人后用自己庞大的脸蹭着上尉的手撒娇。看样子艾丽应该是在英国军人被抓时囚禁起来的，它看上去还是一如既往的健康，这让阿尔弗雷德想到了一个好主意。大男孩迅速地将捆起艾丽的绳子切开，让它获得自由后，然后小心地将亚瑟抱起让他跨  
坐在马背上。

阿尔弗雷德对身后的英国军人比手势让他们先离开，艾丽庞大的而洁白的身躯十分的引人注目，他需要别的方式散开注意力，同时他并不希望牵扯到剩余的人。忠诚的英国士兵们在未得到上尉的同意  
之前并没有擅自行动，亚瑟看出了阿尔弗雷德的用意便点了点头让他们照做。

英国军人们为了互相有照应而站成一排队伍，阿尔弗雷德看着剩下六人走进森林里不见踪影后，才跳上马背坐在亚瑟的身后。以眼前的英国男人的体力与精神来看他并不放心让对方来掌控这个权力，以及这个姿势可以让他更好地照顾到身前的男人，亚瑟疲惫地靠在阿尔弗雷德裸露的胸膛上，身体亲密的接触让阿尔弗雷德没有任何怨言同时也无法掩饰住内心的窃喜。

“追上去！一个都不能放掉！”上帝并没有如期眷顾两人，艾丽见到不远处的玛雅人拿起火把而吓到，它发出叫声并且用两只脚站起想要离开。亚瑟立马抚摸起自己爱马的颈侧安慰，然而这一切已经太迟，他们的行动引起了玛雅人的注意，大量的玛雅人抓起火把向他们狂奔而来。阿尔弗雷德在情急之下试图冷静自己，为了不让玛雅人抓住更多无关的人他，抓紧缰绳向英国军人逃跑的反方向跑去。  
两人的逃跑更是激怒了玛雅人，他们举起弓箭往着黑暗的前方射去。阿尔弗雷德抱紧了前方虚弱的英国人并弯下腰躲开弓箭的攻击，好在是夜晚，视觉不便成为了玛雅人抓捕他们的阻碍，让他们有机会逃离这地狱般的环境。虽说并不能确保他们能够顺利地离开广袤的森林，但是在资源丰富的森林里，他们生存的几率也比关在地牢里高出许多。

一路上，阿尔弗雷德没有回头继续驾着艾丽往前飞奔，好在它并没有受伤，这使他们的逃跑计划也变得更加顺利。阿尔弗雷德看着身旁漆黑环境，唯独微明的月光为他们指路着，他将所有的注意力都放在了前，方试图避开数不胜数的树枝，他十分庆幸自己能够逃出来，然而现在他只能祈祷红云与自己的养父也能平安无事地逃脱。


	12. Chapter 12

“我们甩掉他们了吗？”艾丽仍在奔跑，但是在诸多的障碍物的影响下，它并没有办法跑得太快。亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德一只手紧紧地环抱着自己纤细的腰，像是生怕自己会掉下去，男孩一如既往无可救药的体贴让他不禁露出微笑。亚瑟内心中的一部分认为大男孩只是一个傻瓜，所以才会如此在乎一个敌人，然而另外一部分却让他感到前所未有的自在。

“我想……应该是…… 最起码我没有看到任何人或者弓箭射过来。”阿尔弗雷德转头看向自己的身后，确认没有任何人跟上后才在对方的耳边轻声说道。或许是因为紧张与放松的交杂心情让亚瑟的双颊不断地发烫，尽管这种细腻的触感有些陌生但他选择无视，继续保持自己平时的心态。

阿尔弗雷德的回答让亚瑟松了一口气，一向不喜欢过于肢体接触的他虽然想要好好地坐起挣脱对方的怀抱，秋天的夜晚气候十分凉爽，又让他想要继续依偎在对方温热的胸膛上。奇怪的想法让亚瑟赌气一般地挺胸坐起，他轻轻地拍着大男孩的手背提醒对方松手，虽然阿尔弗雷德对于对方突然的举动感到了有些奇怪，却也没有做过多的争论，而是乖乖松开了手。

“回去要多长时间？”亚瑟并不熟悉这片森林，于是只能寻求本地人的帮助。

“嗯……应该一天就可以到达。”阿尔弗雷德与自己的族人花了2天的时间到达卡鲁尼部落，加上他们走了一夜才到达玛雅人的居住地，不过他们现在有艾丽，行动会比以往方便与快速许多。

“上帝……现在回想起来我当时真应该把那整只兔子吃了……”亚瑟小声嘀咕着，四天……不、或许已经有五天未进食让他的胃部发出刺痛感，同时麻木的胃部让他觉得一时的进食只会让自己呕吐出来。这种难受的感觉让他开始后悔之前与阿尔弗雷德被困在森林里，对方提供兔肉给自己时却因为高烧而没有任何食欲，但是现在的自己却疯狂地想要找到食物。

“再忍一会儿，等我们再远离玛雅人的居住地就可以停下来休息一下，幸运的话，或许我们会找到兔子或果子。”阿尔弗雷德听着对方的抱怨，不禁回想起同一件事而发出轻笑声。实际上印第安青年的处境并不比亚瑟好，从昨晚开始他就不断地消耗自己的体力，甚至在地牢里迷路接近十小时也从未休息。

“哼……意外的很温柔，你的女人还真是幸运。”对方温柔沉稳的口吻让人听上去是那么的安心与舒服，然而亚瑟随后就发现，他现在居然也会有对别人好奇的一天。英国男人为了不让问题显得太突兀，而故意委婉地说出这样一句话，来试图取得对方真实的答案。实际上他心里早就有答案，一个有担当、勇敢、帅气又有活力的男人可是大部分女人的梦想，要是阿尔弗雷德的回答超出自己想象的话，他会觉得十分意外。

“现在不是说这个的时候吧？”紧张与羞涩的口吻透露出了大男孩想要隐藏信息而搪塞，相反这引起了英国男人更大的兴趣。

“反正我们也只有死与活两条路可以走了，该来的终究还是会发生。” 亚瑟的直白让阿尔弗雷德哑口无言，看来对方并不打算给自己任何机会转移话题。虽说这并不是一件严肃的隐私话题，但是该死的……眼前的男人是那么的成熟，要是让对方知道自己是一点经验都没有的小鬼的话，一定引起会对方的笑话。

“好吧……没有，满意了吗？”阿尔弗雷德有些不情愿地说道，更多的则是想要隐藏自己的羞耻心。阿尔弗雷德静静地瞪着对方，以为会收获嘲笑，却没想到他们之间很快就陷入了一片沉默的气氛。

“从来没有？”

“……从来没有……”

“……那、那可真是有些意外……”亚瑟不敢相信自己的耳朵而再此确认，当他得到的答案与第一次一样时，两人都陷入更深的沉寂。惊讶与窃喜同时的出现让英国男人不知如何面对身后的印第安人，但他永远不会知道的是，身后的大男孩几乎是用尽全力说出那简单的单词，对方的双颊因为羞耻而渲染上一层淡红的血色，同时身体的温度也不断缓缓上升，使他想尽快脱离对方。

“你——”

『咻』的一声打断了阿尔弗雷德的话，两人的注意力很快转移到了马脚旁边的箭死死地钉在湿润的草地上。印第安青年本能地提高警惕，他双脚轻轻地踢着艾丽的小腹让她加速奔跑。

“阿、阿尔弗雷德！”熟悉的声音呼唤着印第安青年，让他意识到或许是自己人，随即拉紧缰绳停下了艾丽的脚步。阿尔弗雷德转头看向声音的来源，熟悉的面孔逐渐地浮出，正当他愉悦地露出笑容地看着红云虚脱地拖着自己疲惫的身体出现时对方他身后的火光变得愈发明显。

“红云！快躲开！”

阿尔弗雷德看着两个玛雅人在后面准备猎杀自己好友，其中一人握紧火把为自己的搭档指路更好地寻找着猎物。青年立马跳下马背不断嘶吼着赶往对方的身边，终于一切就如亚瑟所说的一样，该来的事情总会来。

“不！！！！”红云伸出手准备迎接阿尔弗雷德的时候，他突然被一双有力的手从身后紧抱住不放，玛雅人露出嘲讽的笑容舔着自己爱刀的刀锋，如同疯子一般疯狂地将尖刀刺入红云的心脏，不断地进进出出地捅刺。阿尔弗雷德看着自己最珍惜的人再一次在他的面前被伤害，一瞬间，他仿佛失去了自己全身的力量跪倒在地上，他想要叫出声但是气愤与悲痛却让他无法发出任何声音  
玛雅人将刀子从快死去的红晕心脏部分抽出，看着自己的匕首不断地滴下暗红的鲜血更是让他感到兴奋。就在他凑前想要了结阿尔弗雷德的性命时，好在亚瑟刚好赶到对方身边。艾丽似乎也因为这几天的囚禁而感到愤怒，作为战马它毫不留情地撞向握紧火把的玛雅人，并且来回踩踏对方的身体，直到他全身骨碎无法再动弹。

杀死红云的玛雅人见状后立马意识到了危险，他很快转身逃离留下阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟以及两具尸体在原地。阿尔弗雷德恢复意识后立马跪爬到印第安人的身旁，双手用力地按压住出血的伤口想要为对方做最后的急救，但当他看着那双暗淡的眼睛毫无生气时，就知道已经永远地失去了自己一生中唯一的好友。

“啊……哈啊……啊！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”阿尔弗雷德双手抽搐地抚摸着红云的双颊想要唤醒对方，然而尸体却怎么可能做出回应。大男孩抱起仍然有余温的尸体，低头将脸埋在对方的颈侧后再也压制不住情绪而大哭。他从未想过失去艾米莉后自己的生活还能变得更糟糕，温热的眼泪不断地滴落到对方的肌肤上，他是多么希望红云能像以前一样抚摸着自己的头发，并且告诉他一切都会好起来的。

亚瑟看着眼前的青年满脸通红，眼里布满了血丝地吼叫着，虽然他想要阻止对方的行为，不过他知道这男孩的确需要一次发泄。这种景象英国男人应该在战场上司空见惯了，但是现在他的心脏却如同被一双手死死地抓住而发痛。

“我还真是没用……哈哈哈……我最后能做的就是和两年前一样的事情了……”不知道过了多长时间，阿尔弗雷德的声音变得越来越小，最后只剩下抽泣声。亚瑟皱眉听着对方冷笑着发出了一串嘀咕，然后将红云抱起后，便走到亚瑟的身旁将红云的尸体放在马背上，打算让它抗回去。

“你要去哪里？”大男孩头也没回地转身离开，随即被年长的英国人叫住。

“你知道我要去哪里……可以的话、不……你一定要把他送回去这样我救你出来的事就这样抵消了。”阿尔弗雷德停下自己的脚步轻声回答，现在他是多么的……冷静？不，那股怨气仍然在他体内迫不及待地想要发泄出来，不过他的头脑又是那么清醒。

“你疯了吗！？现在回去只是死路一条，你一个人又能做什么？！”大男孩的自杀计划让亚瑟怒气冲冲地从马背上跳下来走到他的面前，当上尉拉扯着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀让她面对自己时却愣住了。阿尔弗雷德的眼睛死气沉沉的和死人并没有任何区别，他眼角未干的泪水仍然不断地从下巴滴落，这让亚瑟不禁回想起了战场上的杀人机器就是由此诞生的，因为失去和仇恨而导致最终的悲剧。

“阿尔弗雷德……和我回去……”命令的口吻中却带有恳求的语气，亚瑟双手捧起阿尔弗雷德的双颊，用自己的拇指将他眼角的泪水擦去。这种无异于自杀的火坑他没办法眼睁睁地看着印第安人跳进去，但他又不清楚为何会如此地想要阻止对方犯错，是因为感激？又或者是更深的情感，以至于让亚瑟自己都从未注意到。

“你知道我办不到。”阿尔弗雷德回握住那比自己小却有些粗糙的手，用拇指扫过对方经脉贲张的手背后，有些舍不得地将对方的手松开。他没办法就这样回去，这不只是为了自己私心报复，他更无法回去面对红云的养父母。

“我回去很难和酋长和他夫人作交代。”亚瑟长叹了口气手伸进自己凌乱不堪的亚麻金发并且抱怨道，虽说一切听上去像是他想要对阿尔弗雷德施加压力，两人实际都十分清楚这只不过是在掩饰亚瑟对印第安青年的担心罢了。

“我相信你一定能找到办法的。”阿尔弗雷德的决心已经证明了一切，亚瑟知道自己再劝阻对方也只是浪费时间罢了。男人转头准备就此离去时，阿尔弗雷德不忘搀扶他虚弱的身体，让他能顺利地坐在马背上。

“你要知道你死的话我们两族的关系会变得更紧张，这可比你救我出来的代价更惨重。”

亚瑟扔下简短的一句话后转身离去，沉重的一句话狠狠地打击了阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟带着红云的尸体回去并不能排除他不是被英国人所杀害，然而唯一的证人正要跳下火坑。阿尔弗雷德疲倦地揉了揉自己的鼻梁，思考着该如何绑架那个玛雅人，同时又要确保自己安全地回到村子里。

地上的火把仍燃烧着，不过被大雨淋湿的草地并没有燃起来。印第安青年捡起火把后仔细观察周围的环境后，他发现潮湿的泥土上有与自己反方向的脚印，由此一来他可以判断玛雅人所在的位置。阿尔弗雷德追随着脚印向前走去，就在他以为自己要返回玛雅人的居住地时，却发现脚印在到达某个地方后突然转向，与此同时，不远处女人的尖叫声变得十分明显。唯一的解释只有对方还没享受够杀戮，现在又试图对无辜的女性下手。阿尔弗雷德将火把扔在水坑里将火灭掉，他捡起地上的石头后，垫起脚小心翼翼地寻着声音走去。

“啊！不、走开！”阴暗的环境下难以寻找他人的气息，直到不远处的两个黑色人影立马引起了大男孩的注意，他靠在大树边躲起来，以免有其他玛雅人的同伙发现自己的存在。紧张的气氛下，他的呼吸也不由自主地变得愈发急促。当听到拍打声时，阿尔弗雷德忍不住好奇心探头看去，发现女人已经倒在地上，而玛雅人随后骑上了她的身体。

玛雅人不顾女人的挣扎，一只手掐住她的脖子试图强迫她学乖，同时他又无法控制自己心中的欲望，将另一只手伸进女人的裙子里粗暴地揉捏着她的大腿内侧。玛雅人如同猛兽一般无法控制自己的性欲想要速战速决，他连忙将绕在腰上的布料褪下，想要就此进入女人体内，却没发现危险早就在自己的身后。

没等玛雅人反应过来，后脑勺的一阵剧痛让他本能地放开了女人，两人都趴在地上，试图缓解各自受到的痛楚。女人捂住自己的脖子不断咳嗽，大口喘着气，随后才慢慢平静了下来。阿尔弗雷德扔下手里的石头，将女人扶起让她远离玛雅人，而玛雅人在恢复体力后，则趁着阿尔弗雷德背对自己，立即将他扑倒在了地上。连续两天没有休息的阿尔弗雷德似乎也察觉到了自己的体力大不如前，他看着玛雅人毫不客气地将拳头重重地砸在自己的脸上。在被揍的瞬间，他的力气像是被抽空一般，双腿发软，但是坚韧的毅力虽然让他支撑着自己，却也无法躲避对方的多次攻击。阿尔弗雷德暂时没有还手之力，只能用尽自己的力气将玛雅人推开。 

阿尔弗雷德等到空档机会，赶紧用手肘撞向玛雅人的太阳穴，一阵阵晕眩让对方的动作变得缓慢。没等对方反应过来，印第安青年再次打在了他的小腹上，又趁对方没防备，一个侧勾拳打在他的脸上。看着倒地不起的玛雅人，阿尔弗雷德抓住他的双手，用从地牢里偷出的麻绳捆绑起对方的手腕，并没收了所有武器。

“找到你这个混蛋了。”阿尔弗雷德揪住对方乌黑的长发，让他仰头看着自己，在阴暗的夜色下，阿尔弗雷德隐隐约约地看清楚了对方轮廓，直到乌云散去，明亮的月光照耀大地，大男孩发出冷笑声庆幸自己抓对人了。

阿尔弗雷德无视眼睛的刺痛和鼻子里不断涌出的暗红血液，他吐了口血水，抓住玛雅人的手腕将对方拉起朝自己村子的方向走去。玛雅人看着自己身上的所有武器都被印第安青年拿走时，虽说心有不甘但却不敢轻举妄动，他不知道的是不管怎样举动，他的下场都是一样的。

强迫之下，玛雅人无奈地站起身，阿尔弗雷德清楚地知道这里仍然是玛雅人的领域，为了防止对方呼救，印第安青年问旁边的女人撕下一块长裙捂住了对方的嘴。阿尔弗雷德推了推前方的人，命令他行动，同时自己抓住他被绑起的手腕以防对方逃跑。

“等、等下，我可以和你一起走吗？”身后的女人叫住了青年，他转头冷静地看了女人一眼后，并点了点头任由对方跟随在自己的身后。阿尔弗雷德看着远处仍然有一些的印第安人刚从正门逃出，他很快意识到了这并不是安全的道路。随后，在阿尔弗雷德的带领下他们绕了半个圈就又走回了自己与亚瑟分别的地点。因为是后门的原因，大部分的玛雅人仍然没发觉少数的俘虏早已逃出，对于印第安男人来说这是再幸运不过的事情。

不知不觉地在森林里走了五六个小时，原本体力不济的青年在这时感到头晕反胃，被逼无奈之下，他们找到了一个小石洞停下来。哪怕只是休息一小时也好，他需要恢复自己疲惫不堪的精神与体力。虽然身旁的女人有些不情愿，生怕玛雅人再次的袭击，但是在这危险的处境下她也没办法自己走出这个地方，于是只能将所有的希望都寄托在阿尔弗雷德的身上。  
阿尔弗雷德在石洞里看守着玛雅人时，女人就在附近拾起生活用的材料为三人取暖。不过她的行为却被阿尔弗雷德给制止住，虽然他们的确已经离开了玛雅人的领域，但是他们却无法确定玛雅人是否会跟随着他们的踪迹，火的光与白烟只会吸引更多的敌人。

“我是卡鲁卡，你呢？”女人将所有的材料放在一旁，她看着阿尔弗雷德正摸黑触碰着地面，观察是否有任何尖锐物足够让玛雅人挣脱，等到检查完毕后他才安心地坐在罪犯一旁，用后背靠着石壁休息，没有回答女人的意思。

“如果你不打算休息的话，一个小时后或者有问题的话再叫我起来。”显然阿尔弗雷德并没有聊闲话的心情，他简单地交代卡鲁卡后就闭上他沉重的眼皮进入睡眠。阿尔弗雷德的冷淡让女人有些失望，但是也没有更多的怨言地点头答应。

『阿尔……艾米……』  
男人熟悉的声音不断地在青年的脑海里徘徊着，这仿佛将他拉进了遥远的回忆。一个比自己大不多的男孩，看着自己与艾米莉的头发和眼睛与所有印第安人有所不同而引起了他的注意。

『哈哈哈哈……你们两个可真是有意思！』  
艾米莉与阿尔弗雷德大大咧咧的性格很快与男孩打成一片，男孩在阳光下灿烂的微笑握紧双胞胎的手带着两人狂奔去属于自己的秘密基地。虽然阿尔弗雷德知道这一切都只是回忆，只是一场梦境罢了，但是他仍然无法止住思念的泪水从眼角流出。


	13. Chapter 13

“看看，就是那两个孩子。”

“真不知道酋长到底在想什么，留下两个杂种在这里……”

“嘘！你小声一点，法丽塔听到了可不会高兴。”

阿尔弗雷德握紧艾米莉幼小的手穿过议论着两人的人群，像是在逃避一般头也不回地往村子外跑去。虽说酋长有命令小孩在出去时必须有大人的带领，但是村子里的人只会每天祈祷这两人有一天会一去不归，他们甚至将田庄稀少的丰收怪罪在小孩身上，认为他们带来霉运，让神明无法眷顾他们。

从出生到现在的五年里，表面上阿尔弗雷德早已习惯大人的针对和流言蜚语，不过唯独艾米莉知道他只是想在自己面前装坚强一笑而过罢了。只有她知道阿尔弗雷德半夜会被噩梦惊醒，对方紧紧抓住自己的手像是怕自己下一秒会消失一样，甚至他还会流下泪水。也只有她才知道阿尔弗雷德是她心中的唯一英雄。或许相依为命的两人早已不需要语言上的沟通，只要一个眼神便能互相明白对方的意思。

小男孩拉着艾米莉来到两人经常玩耍的小溪，在这里他们不会听到别人的指责，更不需要看着那些讨厌的大人的脸色做事。仿佛世界只剩下他们两人在美丽的仙境，清澈冰凉的溪水，大片软绵的白云，如此简单又愉悦的心情正是两人想要的。

“阿尔？是我们做错了什么吗？会那么招人讨厌。”艾米莉脱下自己的裙子坐在堆满石头的地上，让冰凉的水冲洗着自己的身体，炎热的天气让她的身体变得黏着，虽说她并不讨厌这种感觉，但是清水迎面扑过她滚烫的肌肤却又是那么的舒服。

“我不知道……艾米莉……我不知道。”阿尔弗雷德诚恳地回答，并学她坐在水里休息，这是他们两人并不多的娱乐，也是唯一放松自己的方式。

村子里的大人不允许任何的小孩接近他们，像是怕被白人所留下的病菌感染而远离两人。事情很快就传开，其他的小孩甚至不愿意再多看他们一眼，大人对双胞胎的厌恶久而久之也传到下一代身上，却没有任何人会去想在这几年里两个小孩的身心受了多大伤害，毕竟他们不是那个受害者。

阿尔弗雷德曾为了保护艾米莉，将她扑倒在地上任由沉重的石头砸向自己的身体。有人拿起大块的石头砸到阿尔弗雷德，他的脑袋溢出了大量的鲜血，此时的艾米莉却仍然不知道发生什么事，只看着别的小孩匆匆忙忙地逃走。艾米莉感觉到阿尔弗雷德全身重量都压在她身上，女孩试图叫醒自己的哥哥，却没得到任何回应，直到她触碰到哥哥后脑勺流出红儿的液体之后，女孩再也无法承受心理的压力尖声大叫引起了大人的关注。那之后，阿尔弗雷德昏迷了两天，无法站起的他身边只有艾米莉一人坐在铺满动物皮的地上陪伴着。

看着阿尔弗雷德没有血色的双唇，使艾米莉第一次流下了恐惧的泪水，她第一次知道人类的生命是如此的脆弱，一不小心将会永远失去最重要的人。在那之后，艾米莉并不像以往一样无故对阿尔弗雷德撒娇，而是开始学会了从一个地方摔倒后就站起来反抗，这样的她才能够与男孩肩并肩平等地站在一起。

“阿尔，你有什么梦想吗？”艾米莉躺在石头上，让水淹没自己的半个脸，轻声地问道。

“你能好好活下去，这就是我的梦想。”对于六岁的小孩来说，过于成熟的思想也往往证明了他们只有短暂的童年，不过这句话的确是阿尔弗雷德的打从内心最深处最真诚的愿望。

“我啊……想要有一天世界和平，这样我就可以无忧无虑地去探索这个广大的世界的每个角落！”艾米莉向着天空伸出手后立马握紧拳头，仿佛世界就掌控在她的手里一样让人感到愉悦。

“哈哈哈哈，要是那样的话我就勉为其难地做你的守护者好了！怎样？是不是很像一个英雄？”此时阿尔弗雷德仿佛又恢复了小孩该有的童真，与艾米莉嬉戏着，女孩并没有将男孩的话当作一回事，她故意调皮地踢着水溅到哥哥的脸上。阿尔弗雷德也不甘示弱地坐在女孩对面，用力踢回作为报复，这让两人不禁笑出声。

“旅行啊……听上去真是不错呢！阿尔弗雷德，艾米莉。”比两人大六岁的男孩蹲在艾米莉的身后用手托腮微笑地看着两人，阿尔弗雷德像是看到杀人犯一般抓住艾米莉的手腕将她拖到自己的身后藏起来。

“你是谁？为什么知道我们？”

“哈哈哈哈……你们果然很有意思！”红云看着阿尔弗雷德皱近眉头便握紧艾米莉的手，像是小大人一样的男孩让他忍不住发出大笑声，不过被欺负习惯的阿尔弗雷德并没有放松警惕，而是从自己的腰侧抽出一把钝刀作为威胁，而这一系列的动作更是引起了青年的嘲笑。

“红云，你真的是够了！”身后与红云年龄差不多相仿的少女实在看不过红云的调戏，走向前狠狠地将对方推入水中。冰冷的水突然淹没他灼热的肌肤这让青年立马跳起来跑到岸上，少女不但没有感到一丝抱歉相反朝着少年大笑了起来。

“我是娜欧蜜，那个笨蛋是红云，和你同一个村子的哦。”少女娴熟温柔的面孔很快让双胞胎放松心情，阿尔弗雷德将自己的小刀再次插回腰间的刀鞘。

“娜欧蜜……你还真是有些混蛋。”恢复体力的红云再次走到三人之间有些不满地抱怨道，不过娜欧蜜并没有理会他，反而将所有注意力都集中在双胞胎身上。

龙凤胎并不是每天都能见得到的孩子，两人长得十分相似这一点这让少女好奇张大双眼仔细观察着他们。他们与印第安人不同的是更具吸引力。棕色的头发却混合着淡金色，尤其是两人水汪汪的蓝色大眼像是有魔法一般让人沉迷在其中。娜欧蜜越看着两人更是越喜欢他们，同时她更是琢磨不透如此可爱的小孩为什么会在村子里得到如此不平等的待遇，即便是父母犯下的错误也不应该惩罚在无辜的小孩身上。

红云和娜欧蜜很快被这对双胞胎独特的人格魅力所吸引。一天下来娜欧蜜带着艾米莉在不远处的草丛坐下编制着花圈套在头上做皇冠，而红云像是带徒弟一般教阿尔弗雷德如何捕鱼，阿尔弗雷德从未想过愉快的时光原来是过得如此快。

天色开始暗下时，娜欧蜜第一个起身提醒还在水里的两人上岸，回去的路上，少女握紧艾米莉稚嫩的小手，看的出她十分喜爱眼前的女孩儿。当然喜欢这对双胞胎的红云也不例外，他将阿尔弗雷德抱起，让男孩坐在自己的肩膀上，男孩第一次感受到在高空的视角看这一切的景色，原来又是另外一种美丽。

四人回到村子的时候，娜欧蜜的父亲已经站在篱笆外等着女儿，当他看到少女牵着艾米莉的手时，立马冲向前打散两人，之后野蛮地将少女拉回家，而少女还不忘与女孩招手。突然发生的一切让艾米莉有些不知所措，但是在红云的敷衍下，女孩没有多想地对他露出微笑，但是阿尔弗雷德知道这一切没那么简单，一定是少女与他们两人有交集才让她受到惩罚。

红云和娜欧蜜欣然地接受了这对『异样』的双胞胎，平等对待也正是两人需要的。在少年与少女的带领下，他们很快便融入了集体，虽说仍然有不少的同龄与长辈对双胞胎反感，但他们的行为并不像往常一样极端，这让阿尔弗雷德直接忽视了一切。

九年过得飞快，阿尔弗雷德与艾米莉完美的外貌吸引了不少年轻人，妹妹金灿的短卷发与婀娜多姿的身材很快引来不少的追求者，同时她充满元气开朗的性格也得到不少女性的爱戴。阿尔弗雷德英俊的脸蛋更是让每个女性的眼神都不禁在他身上多停留一会儿，优秀的箭术与不可思议的力气更是得到酋长的赞赏。尽管一切看上去都在往好的方向发展，实际上阿尔弗雷德比任何人都清楚危险仍然不断地徘徊在他们身边。

“阿尔——拜托你啦——”艾米莉双手握紧阿尔弗雷德健壮手臂摇晃着试图对他撒娇，不过被青年无情地甩开倒是在她的意料之外。

“不行艾米莉，我说了最近这里不是很安全，你最好在天黑之前给我回来。”阿尔弗雷德虽然语气上无比的严肃，但就在他拿起自己的弓箭后，又在艾米莉的额头上落下一个吻后才离去。

“啧！我都多大了一点自由都还没有！阿尔弗雷德这个混蛋！”艾米莉看着青年的背影吼道，阿尔弗雷德并没有回头，只是对她挥了挥手，便走向酋长面前与其他打猎男人的会合。对方狂妄的个性让艾米莉气得直跺脚，自从英国军人侵入后，阿尔弗雷德对她的管束比以往还要严，不过对于相同年龄的少女来说，阿尔弗雷德得到了更多的自由，这让她心里很不平衡。

“不过你最近最好乖乖听话些，最近才刚和那些白人签了协议，我们并不知道他们什么时候会突然反悔。”听到一切的红云站在一旁提醒少女。  
1587的年末，汉斯卡部落与英国人的战争最终还是爆发，虽然印第安人在人数上占了优势，但很快便惨败在英国人先进的武器手里，然而英国人的体力一天天地虚弱，这也让印第安人可以趁虚而入攻进他们的扎营区。

战争往往不会带来好结果，这次也不例外。印第安人与英国人损失惨重，最后双方被迫签下条约，然而这次距离战争结束也只有短短几个月时间而已，阿尔弗雷德担心并不是没有理由。虽说艾米莉比其他印第安女人更能干但也更加的调皮，从以前开始一直都是阿尔弗雷德扛下一切确保少女不受任何伤害，不管是精神上还是身体上的，因此在她眼里的印第安人并没有哥哥那么糟糕。  
或许是因为赌气她并没有完全听从红云的建议，在鲁卡的要求下一起前往森林，虽然对方想要劝阻她，但是在得知艾米莉会听阿尔弗雷德的话赶在天黑前回来后，他就放过了少女，不过红云怎么也没想到那将是艾米莉最后的遗言。

阿尔弗雷德在太阳快下山时赶回村子，在知道少女还未回来时便立即冲进森林寻找她。到了晚上，红云听到村外喧闹的嘈杂声后便挤进人群，当他看到阿尔弗雷德抱着死去的艾米莉跪倒在地上撕心裂肺地哭泣时，他很快明白了一切。艾米莉的死不仅仅打击了阿尔弗雷德，红云也不例外。自从第一次见面，他就看够了上帝对于双胞胎的不公平，当他以为用双手接纳这两人的自己一定能够做好一个长辈时，却从未想过会以这样的悲剧收尾。

红云跪在阿尔弗雷德的面前抱着双胞胎安慰着，实际上他心里十分明白这并不会起到任何效果，但是心中的愧疚却无法散去。如果他能够阻止艾米莉……或许也不会有今天的事情发生，不过一切都太迟了……

准备着艾米莉葬礼的阿尔弗雷德不允许任何人触碰她的尸体，只要有人开始议论甚至想要帮忙都被他嘶吼着赶走，因为他知道这些人并不是出于同情，而是想要凑热闹才伸手相助。阿尔弗雷德拿起铲子走到小山丘的树下，开始挖出一个足够掩埋女人的坑，虽然他的神志不清但，他仍然清晰地记得这是艾米莉生前最喜欢的地方，这也是他最后能够替艾米莉做的事情。  
阿尔弗雷德沾满血与泥土的手在经过一系列的暴风雨仍然无法清洗干净，这仿佛如同他内心的创伤一样永远无法复合。少年将艾米莉最后抱紧在了自己的怀里，一如既往地亲吻着她的额头，嘴里却不停地道歉。他知道自己并不是一个完美的哥哥，不管他怎么努力都无法给予艾米莉向往的生，此时此刻，他只想知道如果神明真的存在的话，他愿意用自己的生命换回艾米莉，这荒唐的愿望不可能得到任何回应，阿尔弗雷德咬紧自己的下唇在心里做着斗争，他知道艾米莉已经死了，但是他却无法松开手放她走。

红云走向前轻轻地捏着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀像是在提醒他这一切已经结束了，等他回过神后，才依依不舍地将艾米莉放入土坑里，最后将土灰一点点地洒在艾米莉的身上。直到她被掩埋为止，那之后，阿尔弗雷德再次控制不住自己放声大哭。

艾米莉死后，阿尔弗雷德的性格有了明显的转变，不再笑、不再说话、甚至不再从帐篷里出来面对任何人，他将自己封闭了起来，或许是对艾米莉有着愧疚，自从那一个晚上开始，他从未有一天正常睡觉过。

在这两年的时间里他唯一得到的好消息便是红云与娜欧蜜的婚礼，阿尔弗雷德作为红云的好友自然受到了邀请。少年曾想过逃离这次的婚礼，他仍然无法面对别人嬉笑的面孔，那些他所憎恨的面孔像是在嘲笑着自己，就算是在睡梦中也从未放过他。

“那就只看着我和娜欧蜜就好了。”得知阿尔弗雷德的烦恼后，红云轻轻地搓揉着他柔软的金发后便离去，让少年一个人冷静的思考。最终他还是答应了出席自己唯一好友的婚礼。

“娜欧蜜她……她怀孕了。”前往卡鲁尼部落的前夕红云再次在山坡上找到了阿尔弗雷德的身影，他坐在青年的旁边一同与对方观赏者夕阳。最后红云忍不住地将自己一生以来最兴奋的消息告诉了对方，阿尔弗雷德的表情有些僵硬，似乎仍在消化在这些信息，等到他回过神来时，嘴角已经露出高兴的微笑。

“哦……我的天……这、这实在是，哈……哈哈哈哈！”阿尔弗雷德似乎有些不敢相信自己的耳朵，但是仍然为自己的好友感到高兴，给他一个拥抱。看到青年恢复以前的元气这让红云不禁笑出声，仿佛找回了那调皮小男孩的身影。

“我希望你能做他的养父……如果有一天我不在了的话。”

“你应该和酋长说这件事情，我相信他会理解。”沉重的话题再次让阿尔弗雷德陷入思考，他并还没有心里准备再次上演如此重要的角色。从艾米莉的死至今，他还未原谅自己，这让他更无法相信自己能够扮演好养父这个角色。

“这次玛雅人的袭击派出去的都是优秀的人手……而我是唯一一个从那些混帐的手里逃脱的幸运儿，他们需要我。”低沉而稳重的音调却有着不确信的意味，阿尔弗雷德曾经听说过红云的故事，每当他提起时，脑袋不禁会闪过玛雅人贡献祭品的画面，这使他的双手开始因为害怕而发抖甚至抽搐。

“娜欧蜜需要你。”阿尔弗雷德轻声地提醒道。

“我知道……我知道……但是如果这件事情不解决的话，下一个目标就说不定是我们，阿尔弗雷德，我不想要我的孩子也变得和我一样。”阿尔弗雷德当然明白对方的意思，就像他小时候多次祈祷着艾米莉不会和自己一样受到伤害，不想让她再像自己昏迷时那样只能坐在床边无助地哭泣。

“但是——”

『起……』

“什么？” 微弱的女人声像是在山洞里的回响一样不断地徘徊在自己的脑子里，在好奇心的作用下，阿尔弗雷德起身观察起周围的情况，然而，这时候他却发现自己身边彩色斑斓的景像开始逐渐褪色，这让他感到有些恐慌。

『起来……』

『起来……起来……』

“起来！！！” 阿尔弗雷德伸手摇晃着身旁的好友，但是对方却像一个人偶一般倒在地上不起，直到声音变得清晰，甚至震耳欲聋时，他才突然睁开自己蔚蓝的双眼迅速地翻过身子。尖锐物与石头擦出刺耳的碰撞声，脸上的痛感让他立马回过神发现这一切才是现实。

“唔呃！给……给我赶快去死！” 男人瞬间扑向阿尔弗雷德身上，试图用匕首刺入他的喉咙，青年紧紧地抓住对方被解开的手腕，倒转过去让刀尖对准了玛雅人。力气上的较量很快让对方放弃了刺杀印第安人的想法，趁着阿尔弗雷德还未反应过来，他起身想要逃跑，却很快被青年按倒在地上。

“快点给我生火！”阿尔弗雷德转头对着女人大吼道。

“但、但是……”

“快点照着我说的做！”玛雅人被青年用力地按住脑袋紧贴着冰凉的地面，面对女人的迟疑，让阿尔弗雷德十分烦躁地怒吼催促对方。

“快点杀了我！”

“哦不，伙计……你不会死在这里的。”经过数次的摩擦，最终一点点的火星逐渐地点亮了这狭小的洞穴，玛雅人像是明白阿尔弗雷德接下来的计划而不断地催促对方夺走自己的命。可笑的是，在阿尔弗雷德眼里他的命并不值钱，而对方的生死的决定权并不在自己手上，在带他回去之前，阿尔弗雷德倒是可以好好折磨他一顿。

“伙计？看来那些白人把训练你得不错！”因为阿尔弗雷德的口吻与欧洲人有些相似，而招到玛雅人的嘲讽。

“有心思观察这些的话不如先担心自己吧。”

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊！”青年并没有在乎对方的冷嘲热讽，他将对方的手扭到身后，对准胳膊用力踹到脱臼为止。看着玛雅人痛苦的嘶吼，阿尔弗雷德脸上却没有丝毫表情，他从背后压住玛雅人后，捡起刀在火焰上烤了几秒，趁对方没注意时立马刺入了脱臼的手。血液的飞溅却让青年感到无比冷静，这一次，他不再像失去艾米莉那次一样失去自己的理智，反倒是享受起了对方的痛苦。

如阿尔弗雷德所说的那样，对方的生死并不掌握在他手中，于是他抓住玛雅人流血不止的手腕接近火焰试图止血。鲜红的血液不停地滴在火上，却无法阻止它继续燃烧，讽刺的是，这与阿尔弗雷德现在的心情差不多。女人无法忍受那股难闻的烧焦味转身离开了山洞，尽管外面的空气十分的清新，但是男人凄惨的叫声却不断地在这清新的空气里响起着。

玛雅人最后因为比死亡还可怕的疼痛而晕过去。阿尔弗雷德将火熄灭后走出山洞，看到不远处的淡蓝色的天空仍然有一大半被黑夜笼罩着，他知道自己昏睡已经有很长一段时间，同时也恢复了不少体力。现在的天色已经足够用肉眼辨别路向，阿尔弗雷德迅速地观察四周后，并没有发现其他人经过的踪迹，看上去他们已经安全了。青年看向洞穴里昏迷不醒的男人，虽然自己确实先做过清理再害对方但这也阻止不了伤口感染的可能性。阿尔弗雷德让女人蹲守在原地看守，遇到玛雅人的话就赶快拿走武器逃离，自己则去了附近寻找药草。


	14. Chapter 14

经过短时间的寻找，他拿到一些可以暂时替代的药草，虽然并不能完全有效地让玛雅人得到治疗，但是多多少少可以让对方再支撑一段时间。阿尔弗雷德用石头将药草磨成糊状后，涂抹在玛雅人断手的部分，随后将捂住他嘴巴的布料做个简单的包扎。为了不浪费时间，趁天还没完全亮时，他们便决定早早离开，希望能够在下午之前抵达村子。虽说有些不情愿，但玛雅人的伤确实是阿尔弗雷德的杰作，无奈之下，他只好将昏迷着的男人扛起赶路。

他们走了半天，终于走出了这片森林，熟悉的环境让阿尔弗雷德倒抽了一口气，也许只有这个时候，他才真正地确定自己还活着。青年不经意转头看向身边的女人，这时，他才想起自己完全不认识对方，从打扮来看，对方也并不是来自汉斯卡部落的人。

“你是哪个部落的？”出于好奇心，阿尔弗雷德打破了这份沉静。

“妮卡斯……但是现在已经不存在了。”卡鲁卡再次陷入了安静，她的思绪再次回到了噩梦般的场景。阿尔弗雷德不再打扰对方，毕竟刚从危险逃脱的他们还需要时间去消化和习惯这一切。  
阿尔弗雷德看着不远处自己村子篱笆外站着一匹白色的马后，开始加快速度奔跑向前方，随着眼前的一切逼近，他看到浅金发的男人抱着手臂，脸上写着不满与不耐烦靠在艾丽身旁，似乎在等待某人。

“阿、阿尔——唔哇！”英国男人发出惊吓的叫声引起了周围人的注意。印第安青年站在亚瑟面前，毫不客气地将玛雅人的身体扔在地上，很快，服侍法丽塔的女人看到阿尔弗雷德回来，立马冲进酋长的帐篷告知两人，留下英国男人一人站在原地迎接着他一直等待的青年。

阿尔弗雷德的脸上沾满泥土与血渍，如果不是他那双明亮的大蓝眼，亚瑟会以为是杀人犯准备偷袭村子。青年并没有和上尉打任何招呼就直接进去村子里，看着酋长平安无事地逃脱是他这几天来得到的唯一好消息。阿尔弗雷德扛着昏迷不醒的玛雅人来到所有人面前解释所有发生的一切，但是他们看上去并不惊讶，可想而知，亚瑟在他抵达之前已经告诉他们实情，随后他将玛雅人扔在一旁任由其余的印第安人处置。

现在青年唯一要做的就是看望娜欧蜜，然而当他接近对方的帐篷并听到从里面传出女人的哭泣声时，立马停住了自己的脚步。他知道自己还没有心理准备去面对这可怜的女人，他不知道自己该说什么好，或许自己在这世界上仅剩的朋友也会因为这件事情而永远抛弃他。想到这里，阿尔弗雷德还是无奈地转过了身，然而他的所有行动却早已被亚瑟看在眼里。  
阿尔弗雷德独自一人走上了那条他无数次经过的山路，最后在石头上坐了下来，冷静地看着千遍一律的景像，如同画一般美丽的场景让他的内心没有丝毫波澜。踩到碎叶的脚步声很快引起了青年的注意，他转过身看到亚瑟手里拿着简陋的水盆走近自己时没有做任何动作，只是简简单单地看着对方。

亚瑟似乎十分明白阿尔弗雷德的感受，他没有强行去问对方事情的经过，而是拧干泡在水里的毛巾，温柔却又细心地擦拭起青年的脸。阿尔弗雷德看着对方碧绿的双眼正凝视着自己脸上的伤口，好避开要害继续清理，而对方浓厚的金色睫毛在每次眨眼时都能捕获他的芳心，直到这个时候，阿尔弗雷德终于明白自己早已坠入敌方的陷阱，因为他已经爱上了眼前的英国男人。

“抱歉……”亚瑟将毛巾再次泡入水中清洗时听到对方小声地的道歉，这引起了他的注意，随后他本能地抬起头望着大男孩低落的脸。

“什么事情？”英国男人抬起阿尔弗雷德宽厚的手掌开始擦拭着残留在上面的泥土与血迹。被擦过的地方会露出他原本的肌肤，这时亚瑟才发现对方手上有不少的新旧伤疤，这让他不得不更小心地处理伤口。

“一切……尤其是我们第一次见面时，我所说过的一切。”

大男孩的话让亚瑟有些意外，但是他很快便调整好自己的情绪，只是点点头地回应对方。

“我终于明白你为什么能够一直保持冷静，或许假装一切都与自己无关这样活着才不会再次受到伤害吧？”看着男孩微微颤抖的手，让亚瑟停下了动作，但是很快阿尔弗雷德便抓住他，将他的手挪到自己心脏的部位让他感受着自己的心跳。

“感情是一件很美丽的事情，它就像一门艺术，五味杂陈。它能够让你感到快乐、幸福的同时却又是那么的脆弱，让人焦虑不安、恐慌。”隔着肉体亚瑟仅能感觉的只有对方平稳的呼吸。心脏是隐藏在人体深处，让人看不见也触摸不到，却仍然容易受到伤害，同样表面上的冷静并不能代表一个人内心深处真正的想法，因为那是一个人的隐私。

“当你经历得越多，感受到的感情变得越少时，这并不代表自己缺少人性，只是因为太过痛苦，所以选择麻痹自己的感情好活得更轻松而已。没有人能够在自己亲身经历过相同事情之前来指责他人。”

“你又遇到过怎样的挫折？” 有时候亚瑟的成熟让阿尔弗雷德质疑对方的年龄，但是长时间在战场上生活的英国人看待生活的方式似乎也十分合理。

“……”

“抱、抱歉，你要是不想说——”阿尔弗雷德看到亚瑟轻轻地咬着下嘴唇似乎在纠结时，他张口想要让对方忘记自己所讲的话，但是没想到男人却很快地打断了他。

“我的第一场恋爱是在15岁的时候，那是我刚从英法战争回来被上级派去给一个伯爵送信。当时开门的是一位美丽的女仆，年龄和我相仿，她小心地接过我手中的信后便道谢关了门。那时我第一次知道自己恋爱了，经过一段时间的追求后我们很快成了情侣，就当我以为幸福时光会永远这样停留时，我被派去另外一个地方打仗，回来时却只有少女已故的消息。”对亚瑟来说伤害最深的回忆现在却能轻松地脱口而出，也让他感到有些惊讶，在队伍里他不曾和别人分享自己的遭遇，他那高傲的自尊心更不需要博取他人的同情，或许时间真的是最好的治疗。

“之后，我才得知她是被伯爵的儿子杀害，原因只是因为对方得不到她……最后，身居高位的伯爵很快封锁了这些消息，警察也当少女从未存在过。”

“但是——他们怎么可以？”阿尔弗雷德握紧自己的拳头像是替眼前冷静的男人生气一样感叹地问道。

“这是弱肉食强的世界，阿尔弗雷德……有地位有权力的人也相当于掌控了整个世界，这点你应该很清楚。”

“你就那样放弃了吗？”阿尔弗雷德的再次提问让亚瑟想起年轻时狂妄胆大的自己，这让他不禁轻声笑出像是在嘲讽自己。

“怎么可能，毕竟那是我一生中第一个挚爱。阿尔弗雷德，在我国家有一种东西叫做『法律』，我们所有人都要按照那个规矩地生活，不能打破它。”

“不过讽刺的是当你有权力和金钱时却可以随心所欲地践踏法律，不管我做出怎样的努力想要证明少女的死亡却立马被阻止。很快我便意识到了这个世界的险恶，只有当你爬得越高才会有跟随者，有众多的跟随者才会得到自己想要的。”

“不过你看上去并没有得到想要的，相反像是失去一切。”

“没错，我失去了一切……我曾经带着愧疚在教堂里忏悔，但是那只带来了更多的幻觉与噩梦。” 男孩一针见血的话让亚瑟有些犹豫，不过正如对方所说的一样，被刺杀的爱人，战场失去的友人让他的感情变得麻木，只是为了不再受伤。

“花了很长时间我才终于意识到那些幻觉和噩梦并非来自于愧疚。它来自于恐惧……害怕我们有一天会忘记自己最重视的事物导致生活失去方向，因为不想忘记才会时时刻刻地催眠着自己。” 随着时间的流逝，也伴随着记忆的消失，有时候亚瑟甚至忘记了自己曾经有过一段的热恋，然而现在回想起来，除了少女金色波浪卷的头发和那双琥珀色的眼睛以外，亚瑟已经想不起任何关于她的事情。人总  
是在经历创伤时选择遗忘，或许因为那样才能活得更轻松。

“法律的意义……到底是什么？”虽然亚瑟表面上故作镇定，但是从他的眼神里却仍然流露出一丝的悲伤，心中的那股醋意让阿尔弗雷德立马的转移话题。

“表面上为了维护社会的和平，实际上只不过是保护富人的安全和财富罢了。”亚瑟冷笑地嘲讽着。

“那……”

“哦不，我已经告诉你的够多了，接下来应该轮到你说关于自己的故事了。”亚瑟清理好青年的身体后，便将沾满血液和泥土的毛巾扔在一旁，随后轻松地坐在少年的身旁讨回『债务』。

“好吧……你想知道什么？”阿尔弗雷德有些不确定地揉了揉自己蜂蜜金发。

“你真的是印第安人吗？我是说金色头发还有那双蓝色的眼睛很难说服别人你是印第安人。”亚瑟所提到的敏感话题，让阿尔弗雷德僵持一会儿后便点了点头。

“我的母亲是酋长的妹妹，我的父亲则是西班牙士兵的其中一员。小时候村子里的大人告诉我，我的母亲被那个士兵侵犯后生下了的双胞胎，这件事情我并没有忍心告诉艾米莉。我不想要她和我一样  
知道真相后要承受一切痛苦，当她问起母亲的时候我只能说她是难产而死的，但是那也是事实。”

对于亚瑟来说，这足够解释对方的长相有着欧洲人特征的原因，为了不打断阿尔弗雷德，他轻轻地点头回应对方，只是为了证明自己有在听他说话。阿尔弗雷德也许和自己一样能沦落到这个地步，只是缺少了愿意陪同在身边、以及愿意听自己故事和抱怨的伙伴罢了。

“但是几个月前，我从酋长那里知道了真相。二十年前我们所在的部落还住在森林的时候，遭遇了西班牙人的袭击，有权的军人会擅自带走印第安的女人……哦，对了，我父亲也是有权人之一。”

“总之他挑选了我的母亲，但是并没有强迫她做任何事，只是和我们一样平静地聊天。那时候的她并不会西班牙语，只能比手划脚逗男人开心，很快两人坠入爱河。一年半后母亲怀上了我和妹妹，随着肚子一天天变大，酋长觉得这并不是一个好办法，就想带着母亲和养母离开，当然那个男人也参与了帮助他们逃脱的计划。”

亚瑟自然地靠在阿尔弗雷德手臂上继续听对方的故事，青年仍然无法从口中将那个男人称为父亲，这也证明了对方仍然无法接受自己的存在。按照平时的习惯，亚瑟一定会对对方冷嘲热讽，而现在他开始后悔之前对阿尔弗雷德的苛刻。

“显然计划并没有成功，西班牙人很快将他们抓住，作为少校的男人居然会因为一个印第安女人背叛自己的族人，这也相当于背叛了整个国家。男人看着母亲的羊水开始破后，便知道他们短时间内没办法离开，于是，他跪在上校的面前以自己一人的生命换取了爱人一家的生命。”

“上校看了看四周破烂的茅草屋，自从被毫无征兆地袭击以来，这个破烂不堪的地方已经没办法再称上一个家。他很快便答应了男人的要求，毫不犹豫地用自己的佩剑砍下对方的脑袋后转身离去。酋长曾经说过那个时候白人所带来的病毒感染十分严重，估计上校曾未想过我和艾米莉能够幸运地逃过一劫，所以才会答应男人的请求吧。”

“母亲在死前的最后遗言也只有男人为我们留下的名字，我曾经为了这件事情感到十分苦恼又非常的气愤，母亲为什么会爱上敌方……但是现在我终于明白她的感受了。”阿尔弗雷德在亚瑟的耳旁轻声说道，如此近的距离，他能清楚地看到对方的脸到耳根正逐渐发烫，不过亚瑟并没有逃开，而是将脑袋转向大男孩，看着他深情注视自己的双眼。对方看似没有嫌弃自己的意思给了青年极大的勇气，他单手捧起男人的脸颊并将嘴唇覆盖在对方柔软殷红的唇瓣上，想要以此证明自己的爱意。

纯真的亲吻让亚瑟觉得对方有几分可爱。然而只是如同哄小孩一般的简单吻法可没办法满足眼前的英国人，不过当他想起阿尔弗雷德从未有过任何经验时，让他想出了一个不错的主意。亚瑟主动跨坐在青年的腿上，让两人的脑袋与鼻尖紧贴在一起，如此亲密的距离能够让他们很好地感受到彼此的呼吸与欲望。

“亚瑟？”

“嘘……我来教你。”亚瑟的主动似乎有些吓到青年，不过他很快便凑上去亲吻对方的嘴唇以示安慰。等到阿尔弗雷德点头回应后，英国男人才满意地咬了咬他的下嘴唇，但是毫无经验的男孩除了被钉在一旁以外，只能无措地等待亚瑟的下一步指示。

“张开嘴……哈哈哈哈，一点就好了。”阿尔弗雷德按照亚瑟所说的去做，然而他似乎会错意地张大了自己的嘴巴，引得男人发笑。不过亚瑟并没有挖苦阿尔弗雷德，而是在脸颊上迅速地亲吻青年一下之后重新教导对方。青年再次依照他的要求做了，这次亚瑟抱住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，将手伸进对方柔软的金发里，并用身体紧贴上对方那片裸露的胸膛，但他不知道的是如此简单的行为早已激起青年的性欲。

亚瑟微微地侧过脸，再次将两人的嘴唇触在一起。这次不一样的是，他将自己的舌尖伸入了对方的口中，阿尔弗雷德也有模有样地模仿着，让两人的舌头温柔地碰撞。  
前戏就如同开胃菜一样清淡温柔，简单的碰触与舌尖不断的互相纠缠让青年逐渐适应，也让他第一次品尝到了热吻所带来的性感。随着阿尔弗雷德的热情不断高涨，两人之间调情的气氛也愈发高昂，他们将拥吻变得更加火辣，他们如同猛兽一般抢着主权的位置，意乱情迷间，青年将手伸进了亚瑟的衣服里，抚摸着对方光滑而温热的身体。上尉并没有阻止他，肢体的紧密接触使两人在感情上变得更亲密。

“嗯……啊……”阿尔弗雷德粗糙带茧的手指扫过对方的后背，所带出的阵阵瘙痒让亚瑟不禁倒抽了一口冷气。与此同时，青年也趁他微微张开嘴的瞬间，将自己的舌头伸进他温热的口腔内。亚瑟像是在诱惑着眼前的印第安人一般，用自己的舌头缠绕着对方，显然是在调情。阿尔弗雷德抱住对方的腰，另外一只手不断地揉捏着英国人的后颈一点点拉近两人的距离。随着肢体的再次接触，又或是青年荷尔蒙的激发，阿尔弗雷德迫不及待地想要探索对方白皙的身体，欣赏属于对方的一切。

热烈的拥吻中，亚瑟的鼻息声也变得明显，但这并不影响两人之间的亲昵。气氛中逐渐便渲染上两人的情欲，最终两个精力旺盛的人还是在缺氧的时候迫不得已地松开了彼此，尝到甜头的阿尔弗雷德仍然时不时地会凑向前亲吻对方的唇瓣。而亚瑟则微笑着偏过头躲开了他的吻，青年不放过任何能够捕获对方的机会，直接用自己的鼻尖触碰起对方的喉结。亚瑟很快就明白了他的意思，扬起头任由对方亲吻与啃咬自己的脖颈。

“唔恩……哈……阿尔……” 阿尔弗雷德像就像一匹发情的野兽般疯狂标记着自己所爱的人，亚瑟在疼痛中用双手紧紧地掐住青年赤裸的肩膀，就算指甲陷入对方的肉体，青年也无动于衷。上尉就像是达到了性爱高潮一般闭上了自己的眼睛，享受着爱人给予自己的这份痛楚，之后在对方松开时自己感受到了更美好的感觉，那是灵肉合一的感觉。

“嗯……”亚瑟轻抚着自己肩膀与脖子之间的凹进的齿印，刺痛的触感却让他的身体产生了难言的反应，那阵阵酥麻的感觉让他变得比以往更加敏感。上尉将身体凑向前时，青年像发出了隐忍而压抑的呻吟声。男人看着对方的反应忍不住地再次前后摇摆起自己的腰部，调戏起沉浸在情欲里的对方，直到他发现阿尔弗雷德单薄的布料早已被欲望顶起，青年鼓起的下体正在被亚瑟摇摆着的股间摩擦着。亚瑟意识到灼热硬起的欲望正在不断地被自己磨蹭着，顿时感到有些难为情，但青年看样子仍然陶醉于其中，只不知不觉地伸手抚摸着他的肉臀，温柔而有力的触感让他很快也陷入了欲望之中。  
同性之间的肢体接触即便是亚瑟也并没有太多经验，同样，他还没有进行下一步的心理准备。于是英国人抓住了阿尔弗雷德的手腕，想要阻止对方继续发情。亚瑟根本没想简单的接吻能引出一场性欲，当然也包括自己的。当英国人低头看向阿尔弗雷德勃起的男根仍然被自己压住时候，对方立马意识到问题。

“呃……嗯……”阿尔弗雷德慌张地想要解释着什么，但是他挺起的兄弟却早已说明了一切。“嗯……我、我该回去了。”

“哦……对，是的……”亚瑟匆忙地站起后，拍了拍裤子上的灰尘，拿起水盆后转身离去，留下仍未从梦幻中回神的阿尔弗雷德。等到他发现只剩下自己一人时，他有些无奈又对自己的不争气感到懊恼，不断地用脑袋砸在树上想要清醒。

“记得去看望娜欧蜜，她很担心你。”英国人离开前留下了这句话，虽然阿尔弗雷德还没有心理准备去面对刚死去丈夫的女人，不过要是这样放置对方又会显得自己十分无情。最后，他缓缓地叹了口气，伸手拂了拂自己碍眼的刘海，点头答应了对方。

“哦，对了……去看她之前先把你的那个解决了。”

“该死的！亚瑟，这种事情不需要你告诉我！”亚瑟指了指对方依旧挺起的男根后，立马转身逃离，留下血气不断上涌、面颊通红的阿尔弗雷德愤怒而羞涩地对男人吼道


	15. Chapter 15

那次充满情欲的拥吻过后，阿尔弗雷德满脑子都是那个英国人。对他来说，这是一个面对幸福将要来临的快乐时刻，也是一个不断被痛苦包围的时刻——红云的死仍然让他感到沉重；被亚瑟不断地在诱惑着的同时，他却也不可控制地坠入对方的情感陷阱。印第安青年知道，他们的不正当关系其实应该就此打住，因为亚瑟或许只是利用自己迷惑他罢了，但内心的欲望却不断地想要从对方身上索取更多的爱意。

“阿尔。”

“恩？”阿尔弗雷德转头看向身后的女人，手里抱着刚出生不久的婴儿让瘦弱的娜欧米更加令人心疼。红云的死给两人心理带来了严重的创伤，孕妇更因此提前诞下婴儿，但母子平安终于给了青年些许宽慰。作为孩子的养父，他在娜欧米生产时一直陪伴着她，他从未想过女性能够如此伟大——冒着生命危险将一个新的生命降临到人世间。

“你还在等他？”

“没有……不过你应该休息才对，什么事都别担心。”青年并不知道他眼中满满的思念早已出卖了他，不过娜欧米并没有揭穿，只是轻轻地点头并转身离开。阿尔弗雷德看着女人一瘸一拐地走路的样子，知道她的病还没好利索，追上去抱起娜欧米，将她带回帐篷里，直到她睡着后才肯离去。

阿尔弗雷德回到自己的帐篷，虚脱地坐在毛毯上叹气。距离他上次见到亚瑟已经三个月了，他却没有亚瑟的任何消息。就连他运输干粮到军营时对方也不在，这让青年很快意识到对方正在躲避自己。可怜的青年并不知道自己做错了什么，上次两人友好的对话和那个甜蜜的吻让他以为他在亚瑟心目中是有一席之地的。可是现在的情况要怎么解释呢？难道是途中产生的生理反应让英国男人感到厌恶？他已经不明白了，阿尔弗雷德落寞地将脸埋在双臂中，试图停止思考想要休息。

事实上，亚瑟那边的情况也并不乐观。如今的欧洲正深陷战火之中，英国为了在经济上占据优势，不停地与法国、西班牙宣战。实际上却是国王为了发泄心中的怒火以及挽回自己所谓的"国王的尊严"而不停地引发战争。最初他们来到这片大陆的目的是寻找丰富的资源与占有这片土地，但是他们没有想到的是西班牙已经先一步行动。如今英西两国海上贸易出现了矛盾，西班牙强大的海军开始干扰英国的海上贸易，然而国王想到的解决方法只有武力反击，而不是坐下协商。

“上尉。”

“什么事，霍华德？”

“我们是不是应该答谢他？”亚瑟放下手中的文件，抬起头望向自己的士兵。年轻人张开口想要说些什么但又突然紧紧闭上嘴巴，似乎是在犹豫该不该继续。直到亚瑟开口后霍华德才鼓起勇气将自己的  
困惑道出。

“他？”亚瑟皱眉问道。

“对，对！就是那个蓝眼棕金发的印第安青年！”霍华德忽然的兴奋让上尉有些不知所措，他长叹一口气，懒散地靠在椅背上思考着。亚瑟还没有心理准备面对阿尔弗雷德，哪怕离那个吻已经过去差不多一个月了。这听起来或许很可笑，一个知识渊博又有着丰富的社会经验的绅士居然会因为一个小毛孩而措手不及。但是现实往往更加的骨感，重新拾起恋爱的情感让他茫然又期待。

阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的爱情仿佛就是注定会失败的。体会过『爱』所给人带来的幸福，但是更多的是饱受痛苦，这个英国人已经不敢再奉献出自己一丝的感情。幸福永远是短暂的，只有恐惧和痛苦才会伴随他的余生。既然知道会失去的话，他宁可从未拥有。

“霍华德，你看看我桌子上的文件，你认为我有时间吗？”

“额…”霍华德看着正托着腮一脸疲惫地看着自己的亚瑟，他明白现在英国很可能又陷入了一场战争，这也意味着他们随时会被调走去支援，作为上尉的亚瑟正处于压力之下。

“不过你应该可以代替我去道谢。好了，我需要去洗澡清静一下。”亚瑟说着便站起身拍了拍霍华德的肩膀以示认同，同时又为了避开对方更多的问话而匆忙离开自己的房间，朝森林的方向走去。

亚瑟的默认让霍华德不禁地笑起来。一开始他并没有参军的打算，但是在法律的强迫下还是远离故乡来到这陌生的大陆。三年间他见证了印第安人对他们从热情变成仇恨，但可以理解，毕竟他们就像是忘恩负义的白眼狼一般的存在，可英军没有完成任务是不可能回去的。他们对这些印第安人并没无仇恨，这使这场杀戮变得难以下手，但是同时长时间的杀戮也让军队里的人开始变得麻木、失去理智。

霍华德拿起手中的鸡肉派离开了军营地，轻车熟路地前往阿尔弗雷德所在的村子。不出他所料，这里的防卫十分的严密，就算是白天看守也数不胜数。当他进入目的地时很快便被两个印第安人拦住。霍华德作为士兵并不会被派下来与印第安人接触，所以这里的人对于陌生人有极大的防备之心。

“我们可没听说你们英军的上尉会派别人下来。”高大的印第安人阻挡他的去路。

“听着，我并没有任何的恶——”

“克苏库，放他进来吧。”带着婴儿出来散步的阿尔弗雷德注意到了前方的争吵。一个与亚瑟差不多个子的棕发男人，手里拿着食物有些为难地解释自己的来意，阿尔弗雷德突然想起对方似乎是与亚瑟关在同一个牢房里的英军，于是印第安青年立马令其中一个守卫放开对方，将孩子抱回给娜欧米后，将霍华德拉去更隐私的地方。

“呼……谢了伙计！我——”

“你来这里做什么？不，这点就算了，更重要的是亚瑟呢？”没等霍华德解释清楚自己的来意，青年像是看希望的稻草一般抓住对方的肩膀匆忙地问着男人的去向。最初霍华德并不明白对方的急躁，但阿尔弗雷德眼里所涌出的爱意是那么的明显，或许正是因为他的年轻，单纯的情感才会毫无保留地流露出来。

同性之间的爱在霍华德的宗教中是违背上帝的意愿的，虔诚的教徒总是会投以异样的眼光。但对于部分人来说同性之间的关系更像是人生中新的体验，看上去这并不是什么坏事。因此同性之爱在欧洲饱受巨大的争议。随着时间的推移，同性之爱变成了一种罪名，哪怕是贵族也不敢轻举妄动，只要走错一步便会被判下死刑而成为家族的耻辱。

或许长期待在军队里，霍华德早已习惯了同性之间的爱慕之情，毕竟所有人心里都明白自己踏的是一条死亡之路，没有人想要在临死前还被束缚而不能做一回真实的自己。或许因为战争使他四处漂  
泊，霍华德认为爱情是两人之间的约束，与他人无关，哪怕那对恋人有着同一性别不同宗族。因此他对于阿尔弗雷德的表现丝毫没有感到惊奇，但却有些意外。

“冷静点伙计，我做了这个，感谢上次你的帮忙。”说着，年轻的英军将手里简陋的鸡肉派塞进对方的手里。

“这里面有毒？”

“没有没有，嗯……虽然比不上我妻子做的…嗯…但是在这里能吃到已经算不错了。” 阿尔弗雷德的不信任并没让对方感到一丝难堪。霍华德自然地用手挖出一块鸡肉派塞入嘴里，鸡肉地香气不断地在他的口鼻内徘徊着。英军舔了舔嘴角沾上的肉汁，嘴里却仍然不停地发出赞叹声。阿尔弗雷德无可奈何地笑着摇头，耐心看着眼前浮夸的表演。

“亚瑟知道这件事吗？”印第安青年靠在树上轻声地问道。其实他只是想要从对方的口中知道亚瑟是否在乎自己，哪怕希望是多么地渺茫。

“他知道，但是最近国内的暴乱让上尉也心烦意乱的…我们甚至随时会撤退去支援另外一个战场，当然这对于你们来说是再好不过的消息了。”霍华德滔滔不绝地说着，却没有丝毫察觉到青年的神情变化。青年所憎恨的英国人，那些害死艾米莉的人终于要离开了，他却没办法彻底地高兴起来。

“嗯？你要去哪里？”得知一切后阿尔弗雷德失魂一般无力地将鸡肉派塞回对方的手里，不顾对方的询问行尸走肉般走向森林的深处。

神明仿佛又在他的生命里开了一个巨大的玩笑。他终于认识到并非所有种族的本性都是黑白分明，也没有高低贵贱之分，只要有人类的存在，世界并不可能会有完全的对于错，他恨所有的英国人。他却也爱上了不可碰触的人物。霍华德从嘴里吐出的每个字眼都像是一把锋锐的尖刀毫不留情地刺入他的心脏，阿尔弗雷德明白英国人的离开对于印第安人是天大的好消息，受伤的人只有自己。

阿尔弗雷德回过身时，发现自己正站在那熟悉的石洞面前。最初只想着放松心情出来散步的他却发现亚瑟在这片广袤的土地上留下了许多属于两人的回忆。现在回想起来，阿尔弗雷德甚至不清楚自己是从何时坠入爱河的。或许就像人们所说的一样，『爱』并不需要理由。最初两人的对话是那么的恶毒刻薄，然而当他开始深入了解了英国男人后，却被他成熟而温柔、又时却为了掩盖自己的害羞而不坦诚的可爱而深深吸引了。

英国人渊博的与丰富的经验成为了阿尔弗雷德的喜爱与烦恼，他喜欢听对方用浓郁的性感的伦敦口音诉说着外面的世界，他如同小说家一般将色彩斑斓的世界描绘得惟妙惟肖，仿佛自己曾亲自踏出这片土地似的。烦恼则是来于现实的压力，他迫不及待地想要得知亚瑟对于自己的感情是否与自己一致，为此阿尔弗雷德甚至情愿做了护送干粮的搬运工，想要趁机找机会与上尉交谈。然而结局则是印第安青年被拒之门外，徒劳地回到村子里。对于第一次陷入爱情的阿尔弗雷德来说，一切都是未知性，在这年长的男人面前自己却显得那么没有自信，同时缺乏安全感。

在亚瑟眼里阿尔弗雷德或许就像一本书一样，所有的故事细节都写在纸张上，只需瞟一眼便能轻而易举地知晓剧情下一幕即将发生的清节。种种的迹象都在暗示着青年要尽早放手，但是对于亚瑟来说他又算什么呢？一个还没完全长大的孩子，还是生命中的过客？阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头阻止了自己的想法，现在他需要放松自己的心情，让时间来冲淡他对亚瑟的爱意。

可笑的是两个相似之人却无法猜透对方的想法。亚瑟褪下衣服后便放在旁边的石头上，来从赤裸的双脚开始伸进冰冷的水中，直到将自己的身体淹没后发出舒服的呻吟。美洲大陆干燥的气候与长时间的压力就在此时一起松懈，亚瑟感觉到前所未有的轻松。他闭上双眼脑袋靠在石头边上支撑着身体，同时享受着阳光透过枝叶洒在自己脸上所带来短暂的愉悦。

眼前的黑暗使听觉变得更加敏锐，就连动物难以察觉的脚步与飞快地奔跑的速度也变得十分清晰。直到微微沉重的脚步缓缓逼近自己时，亚瑟才意识到了他成为某人眼中的猎物。为了不打草惊蛇，亚瑟装作伸懒腰的同时将手指伸进叶子堆里触碰到先前藏好的匕首。

“唔哇——！”亚瑟待对方靠近时找到机会，并熟练地迅速反转身体用刀试图杀害身后的敌人。有备而来的青年故意与男人保持一段距离，看着对方，忽而露出得意的笑容。直到亚瑟回过神才发现自己被玩弄，正当他要从水面走出来对眼前的青年破口大骂时，脚底却因为踩到丝滑的青苔而无法保持平衡，阿尔弗雷德也本能地向前抓住对方的手腕，将他拉进自己的怀里站好。

“这样很危险。”阿尔弗雷德在男人耳边低声细语地说道。青年灼热的小麦肌肤紧紧地贴在冰冷却如白玉的身体上，两人的肤色形成了鲜明的对比，但此时他们的心却像是连在一起一样，能够感受到彼此的心跳加速。

“或许你来之前应该大声招呼。”亚瑟故作镇定地将身边的青年推开后立马将身体淹入水里。阿尔弗雷德看着对方的反应，想着自己或许一开始对眼前的英国人只是一厢情愿时，青年从侧面清晰地看到对方的耳根与脸颊如玫瑰一般充满血色。阿尔弗雷德的内心如同小鹿乱撞般不知所措，随着自己的欲望的蔓延，他将双唇轻轻地贴在英国人修长而白皙的后颈上。

“准确的来说，这里还属于我的地盘，在自己家还需要打招呼吗？”稳重的声线让人难以捉摸他的心思，亚瑟感受到对方柔软的双唇爱抚着自己的肌肤却没有丝毫感到厌恶，反而因为这缓慢的情欲而享受着。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟没有拒绝的意思，吐出舌尖舔舐他后颈上所残留的水滴，但是男人知道，他再不阻止对方，自己也将会陷入无法脱离的沼泽。他连忙地将身体埋入水中，让青年不得碰触。青年犹豫了一会儿，但他没有就此放弃，而是踏进水中后迅速地将自己身上仅有的单薄布料脱下扔在一旁。

水面的波澜引起了亚瑟的注意，他用眼角余光看向身旁的印第安青年，却发现对方正一丝不挂地站在自己的身旁。亚瑟压制住自己的欲望，眼睛却仍然飘到对方的身上，健壮的手臂上清晰可见的血管和六块腹肌显示了他优越的体格。印第安青年微微侧过身体时，他结实的大腿内侧之间的阴茎弯曲暴露在亚瑟面前，比自己粗壮略有深色的器官让男人的心脏疯狂地跳动，情不自禁地咽了口口水。

“阿尔弗雷德，离我远点！没人想看到你的玩意儿在别人眼前乱晃！”阿尔弗雷德低头看向亚瑟时，对方像是躲避警察的土匪般立马转移自己的视线，不过青年并不在乎，且带着坏笑地走近英国人身边。亚瑟紧张地看着阿尔弗雷德，他的视线却仍然不停地在对方的私密处与青年的脸交换。每当阿尔弗雷德走动时，他的男根也会随着动力微微摇摆，亚瑟清楚地感受到他的双颊因为羞耻而泛红，即使冰冷至极的瀑布水也无法让他已经勾起性欲的身体冷静下来，直到大声斥责青年后他才肯乖乖地坐在水里，亚瑟也瞬间得到解脱般松了口气。

“你有的东西我身上可都不少，没必要如此遮遮掩掩的。”被训斥的阿尔弗雷德有些不满地坐在水里，他望向仍然不肯面对自己的亚瑟抱怨着。

“是绅士的话就应该收敛点，没人对你的阴茎感兴趣。”亚瑟故作镇定地说着。虽说他知道阿尔弗雷德早已看穿他拙劣的谎言，但是哪怕只有一时，他也希望能够缓解现在尴尬的气氛。

“阴茎？”阿尔弗雷德挑起眉毛疑惑地看着对方。

“你双腿之间的东西。”

“哦……”

“……”

“你最近一直在躲着我。”短时间的沉默后，阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟抬起自己白皙的腿继续清理自己的身体，印第安青年像是违背道德一般偷窥着对方。亚瑟的身材称不上瘦弱，与阿尔弗雷德相比他身上少量的肌肉并不影响作为一个男人该有的魅力。英国人洁白的后背上有几道淡粉色的伤疤，象征着他所经历过的战争。粉棕色的乳晕更是激发了青年体内的荷尔蒙，想要触碰他柔软的头发，同时再次感受那粉色的唇瓣与温热的舌头所带来的快感。

“没有。”阿尔弗雷德直白的指出他最近所逃避的问题，亚瑟有些犹豫但很快他便轻声否认对方。

“我从你下属那里听说了…你们随时都可能会离开，对吧？”亚瑟瞪大双眼转头望向看着水面的阿尔弗雷德，他咬紧自己的下唇，暗暗地咒骂霍华德的多嘴。

“对你们来说是个好消息对吧？这些可恶的英国人终于要离开了。”亚瑟发出轻笑声，却没有察觉到阿尔弗雷德缓缓地移动到自己身旁。阿尔弗雷德宽厚的手掌覆盖在亚瑟修长的手指之上，简单的触碰却一点点地打破男人内心的防护盾。

“的确你们的离开对于我们来说是值得庆幸的事情，我恨这该死的政治和贪婪的人类，但这并不仅限于英国人，同时也包括了我自己的族人与全世界。一直以来，我为了家人和朋友而奋斗到今天，你呢？亚瑟…你到底又为了什么而伤害别人？又为什么上战场？”阿尔弗雷德握紧亚瑟的手并转身面对他，这次不再是逃避而是真实地表达出自己的心情。亚瑟看着青年那充满希望与热爱的双眸，自己却无法回答出问题，他早已失去生活的方向，行尸走肉般地活着只是为了再看到明天的太阳，如此而已。

阿尔弗雷德捧起亚瑟的双颊，注视着对方祖母绿的眼瞳，想要得到对方最真切的答案。亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德温柔的表情，自己却无法回答他的问题。自从知道了自身的秘密后，英国成为了他的束缚，也因为那个秘密才使国王变得胆大妄为。多年以来甚至没有人试图关心过眼前的男人，作为工具人的亚瑟似乎理所当然地成为英国人施加压力的对象。战争所带来的痛苦、人们丑陋的贪婪与丧失爱人之后的疯狂已经让他彻底对生活感到绝望。阿尔弗雷德的真诚与温柔像是寒冷冬天里给予微光的太阳，给他无尽黑暗的世界带来了一丝希望。只是见识过太多的人世间的残忍，早让他再也无法相信这些虚无缥缈的『幻觉』。

“我……”尽管亚瑟知道这些无聊的情感只是阻碍自己道路的陷阱，但他终究还是一个普通人，说着眼角泛出泪花。看着上尉黯然的泪水，印第安青年决定不再追究，阿尔弗雷德凑向前，亲吻着英国人眼角上的泪水与通红的鼻子，最后两人的鼻尖轻轻地碰撞感受彼此的气息。亚瑟没有拒绝青年，他缓缓地闭上双眸，感受青年柔软的双唇覆盖在自己的唇瓣上，在分开的瞬间英国人有些不舍地倒吸口凉气，回味着对方所带来的温暖。

“我是希望世界的战争能够结束，不会有人再失去爱人也不需要等待……不再因为肤色与种族甚至信仰的问题出现隔阂…这样我也终于能够追求本该自由的爱情。”阿尔弗雷德亲吻着对方柔软蓬松的头发却情不自禁地发出笑声，他知道这简单的愿望却不可能在短时间内实现，因为一切的实现来源于实践和行动。报复成为了人的常态，同时也是恶性循环，没有人能够选择原谅，也无法选择忍气吞声。现实是多么的残酷，为什么母亲会爱上一个西班牙人？而自己为什么会坠入英国人的怀里？

“阿尔我——唔恩……哼……” 亚瑟抬起头想要回话的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德捏住他的下颚并用热烈的吻打断了他的话语。英国男人没有拒绝，搂住青年的脖子拉进两人的距离，他从未如此迫切地想要感受到更多的爱。阿尔弗雷德握住亚瑟的手邀请着对方跨坐在自己的腿上，这次他毫不犹豫地接受了对方的请求。

两人在渴望爱中不断地吸吮着彼此的唇瓣，亚瑟主动地将身体趴在他的胸膛上，趁对方张嘴呼吸时用舌尖挑逗着对方的舌头。阿尔弗雷德发出轻笑声，微微伸出舌尖挑逗着，亚瑟十分享受地用自己的唇瓣进出地摩擦着青年的舌头，性暗示的动作邀约着印第安人。两人就像十岁的小孩躲避大人的追逐，在只属于他们两人的基地里享受着二人世界的快乐时光，但同时担心被发现所带来的刺激感更使人兴奋。

“啊……”阿尔弗雷德亲吻着亚瑟的锁骨，缓慢地移动到喉结。英国人扬起脑袋享受着对方柔软的嘴唇无数次地碰触着他白皙的颈子。嘴唇扫过敏感的肌肤使亚瑟不经意地发出享受的呻吟声，这一切在阿尔弗雷德眼里更像是一种鼓舞。青年将温热而湿润的舌头覆盖在亚瑟的颈侧上，双唇轻轻触碰，微微用力地吸吮。或许这一切就是爱的证明，一个占有的标记。亚瑟的手伸入对方蜂蜜金发里，在享受的过程中克制自己地揪住对方的发丝。

“哈哈哈哈哈，那个样子看上去的确不错！”

“阿尔弗雷德，我们该走了。”亚瑟听到少女们的嬉戏声后急忙睁开双眼，透过阿尔弗雷德的肩膀他看到不远处的两位印第安少女提着换洗的衣物正在靠近。

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德像是还没品尝够眼前的禁果，继续凑向前亲吻亚瑟的唇瓣。小大人可爱的反应让英国人没法生气，但他还是回吻对方的脸颊后急忙站起身抓起自己的衣服。亚瑟不好意思地背对着阿尔弗雷德，却露出他椭圆的肉臀，亚瑟弯腰穿上裤子的瞬间，一切隐私都被青年看在眼里。白里透红的肌肤和那粉嫩的入穴，他不能想到比这些更吸引人的事了。虽然他的身体仍然泡在冰水里，却能感受到他的欲望正蠢蠢欲动，然而一旁站起的亚瑟却不停地催促他赶快起身。最终阿尔弗雷德还是按捺住了自己的性欲，在亚瑟套上白色的衬衫时，阿尔弗雷德抓住自己的腰布迅速地穿上。

“阿尔！我们要…啊啊啊！”亚瑟转身看着阿尔弗雷德，青年要踏出水面的瞬间再次踩到了青苔，然而这次他却不小心抓住了亚瑟的手腕把他一起拉下水里。对于不会游泳的亚瑟来说，庆幸的是他们摔入的地方仍然是浅水区域。

“我恨死你了。”亚瑟看着自己湿透的衣服，而阿尔弗雷德则是一旁嘻皮笑脸地看着自己。他带着报复心不停地拍打着水面，水花溅到对方的脸上。阿尔弗雷德抓住亚瑟的双手阻止了对方，露出单纯的微笑后不怀好意地凑近上尉。意识到危险的降临，亚瑟试图甩开对方却是徒劳。阿尔弗雷德靠近亚瑟，咬着他丰满的耳垂说出三个字后，留下亚瑟一人满脸通红地坐在水里。

“我爱你。”


	16. Chapter 16

『我爱你』这三个字不停地在亚瑟的脑海里循环着，上尉张嘴想要回答时却再次陷入了沉默。阿尔弗雷德年少轻狂，对于情感缺乏经验，或许他对于亚瑟的情感更多的是依赖而不是爱情。

“这种话不要随便说出来。”亚瑟站起后挤出衣服上多余的水分，他走到阿尔弗雷德身旁轻轻地说，便走在前头急忙离开。

“什么？”

“你听到我说的了。”对于爱情的渴望与恐惧使亚瑟第一次如同懦夫般逃避现实，阿尔弗雷德每次柔情似水的碰触都像是在敲碎上尉心中的防护墙。或许一切就如阿尔弗雷德所说的，他也希望这该死的战争赶快结束，他才能够和普通人一样过着向往的生活。

不，他对那虚无缥缈的愿望毫无兴致，但青年的出现彻底改变了自己长久以来的世界观，这让他无法接受，更多的是不敢去改变。一次次的期待，一次次的希望，一次次的受伤，一次次的等待换来的则又是一次次的失望，如此，造就了如今高傲冷淡的亚瑟。他早已失去真实的自己，每天早上起来看着挂在脸上的疲惫面具就知道今天又是毫无意义的一天。

“但我是认真的！”这次青年不再退让，他抓住亚瑟的手腕强迫男人面对自己。阿尔弗雷德并不明白，上一秒英国男人像是做好心理准备与自己共度所剩下的余光，而自己告白后却突然翻脸指责自己的言论。

“不…阿尔弗雷德。你只是从我身上寻找从未得到过的依赖，并非真心地爱我。”亚瑟低头轻轻地推开对方，没法面对一脸受伤的青年。战争时的个人情感总是无限制地被要求压抑，到底是从什么时候开始阿尔弗雷德成为了他的弱点？

“亚瑟，我不是一个连自己感情都没办法分辨的小孩。我爱你那该死的狠毒、成熟、渊博、主见、温柔…所以别再把你认为的想法加在我身上，因为我早已无可救药地爱上你。”阿尔弗雷德搂住英国人的腰，没等他反应过来便抓住他的后脑勺，粗暴地堵住那柔软的双唇。他知道只要给亚瑟一丝的机会对方便会再次反驳自己，但是他也知道眼前一直表现得高傲自大的男人已经回应了自己的爱意。  
爱会让人变得坚强，也会让人变得脆弱，亚瑟颤抖的双手抚摸在阿尔弗雷德赤裸的胸膛上，想要推开但反而被青年紧紧地握住，两个人沉默地感受着彼此的温度。阿尔弗雷德并不责怪亚瑟，被多次伤害后抛弃情感的英国人早已不适应爱情。亚瑟疲惫的眼神总会不经意间透露出哀伤的气息，这对于最初的印第安人来说也是一样，只是对方忍耐的过程比自己的更久。在战争时期谁又会想到将真心交换给敌军，这毫无疑问是爱情的悲剧…如果简单的爱都没法满足，这场战争受利的又是谁？两人的爱情不再是放弃尊严、荣誉又或是面对他人异样的目光，而是面临着死亡的考验。

“爱情本应该是自由的，但对于我来说却如碰触天上的星星一样困难……如果你真的讨厌的话现在告诉我，之后我将不会再碰你。”阿尔弗雷德亲吻着亚瑟的脸颊。最后两人的额头轻轻的碰触，感受着彼此的呼吸。青年明白他们两人的感情总需要一个结果，这种剪不断的感情最后只会让彼此受伤得更深。

“你确定要和我一起入地狱？”亚瑟并不害怕死亡，他恐惧的是看自己所在乎的人死在他的前头，正因为如此他才一直以来锁住自己的内心，然而到头来他所做的一切都只是徒劳，他的心又再次被夺走。

“如果那是你的归处的话，我愿意与你一同坠入。”阿尔弗雷德就像是禁果一样，明知道这样的选择结尾的惨败却无法抵挡住眼前欲望的诱惑，亚瑟双手环抱住印第安人粗壮的脖子，温柔地贴上他的唇瓣，似乎是已经做好迎接结局的心理准备。

“阿尔弗雷德？”身后女人的声音让两人本能地松开对方，但眼神中却仍然透露出对彼此的爱慕，好在树枝的遮挡使两个印第安女人并没有看到他们之间的秘密。

“卡鲁卡……”女人迷人的五官与乌黑亮丽的头发很快引起亚瑟的注意，她嫣然一笑，看着阿尔弗雷德。亚瑟从女人眼中那充满甜蜜的眼神里十分确认她对印第安青年的喜爱之情，她毫无顾虑身边同伴，扑在他的怀里仿佛像是看到战场胜利回归的丈夫。

“我终于找到你了，我有些重要的事情需要对你说。”卡鲁卡脸上的喜悦迟迟无法退散，她抿嘴想要掩饰自己的害羞的笑容，却在看到阿尔弗雷德那英俊帅气的脸蛋后更加无法隐藏。

“加油啊，女孩。”站在亚瑟身旁的印第安女人给卡鲁卡打气。这种场景在亚瑟的生活中不止一次地发生过，他不需要猜想也知道下一步女人会做的将是告白。或许是感到无趣，但更多的却是愤怒，亚瑟看着女人扭捏的样子忍不住翻了白眼，好笑的场景使阿尔弗雷德轻笑出声，摇了摇头。

“什么事？”

“自从上次你救出我后我还没来得及道谢，虽然那次的你的确看上去像个冷血的混蛋…但是在那种压抑的环境下谁又不是？现在一个月过去了，我发现你是个热心既温柔的小伙…我好像…爱上你了。”肉麻和老套的言语让亚瑟不禁轻声叹气，甚至有想要离开的意思。突然，女人出乎所有人意料之外地双手捧起阿尔弗雷德的双颊，将嘴唇覆盖在他的之上。

“什…”

“你不用着急现在给我答案，我可以等。”趁女人放开自己说话的空当，阿尔弗雷德迅速地抓住女人的双肩隔开两人的空隙，他看着亚瑟匆忙离开的背影，心中不断地咒骂着自己反应迟钝。青年张口要找借口离开时，卡鲁卡却用食指碰触他的嘴唇，像是在请求给她一个告白的机会。

“不…卡鲁卡，我当初做的只是救下一个无辜的生命，未曾想过会有这样的情景。我心里已经有自己所爱的人，所以我没办法回应你的爱。”低沉而细腻却多加了几分严肃的声音却也让女人发现阿尔弗雷德似乎从青年一瞬间成长为男人，尽管他温柔地注视着她，但那柔和的双眸里却也容不下卡鲁卡这天仙般的美人。

阿尔弗雷德没有丝毫犹豫地松开双手与对方插肩而过，或许他注定会和亚瑟分开，但是他也没办法欺骗自己最真挚的心，哪怕时间短暂。他只希望剩余的时间能够与上尉一起度过，不留下一丝的遗憾。就算爱后的分别是痛苦的，但那始终是遗留下的最珍贵的回忆也是无可替代的经历。

不管是阿尔弗雷德还是亚瑟，陪伴他们的一生当中的永是战争，在冷酷无情的环境下亚瑟以为自己早已抛下那些无用的情感，却万万没想到内心中的那股炙热会被一只笼子里的鸟给点燃。阿尔弗雷德思想单纯，行为举止上的责任感却体现出他比一般男人要成熟，那种愉悦的心情和安全感是亚瑟从未感受过的，或许正因为如此他才会陷入意外的爱河里。

“爱上！？短短一个月她居然说爱上一个人？这一定是我这生中听过最棒的笑话！”在空旷的树林里专心抱怨的亚瑟似乎早已忽略了跟在后头的阿尔弗雷德，时不时的冷笑与嘲讽卡鲁卡。虽然并不是他真实的想法，但也只有这简单的做法才能稍微解气。

“亚瑟……”阿尔弗雷德叫着英国人的名字似乎是在寻找着自己的存在，但显然对方的气愤已经无法融入青年。听着亚瑟夸张的抱怨着，他的脸上不但没有吃惊反而情不自禁地露出微笑，或许他现在所看到的这一切才是真正的亚瑟，那个一直冷静沉稳的英国人只活在战场上的。

“如果救命之恩就能是一个人爱上别人的话那还真是轻浮！”

“亚瑟。”看着眼前对于自己来说本是神秘的男人现在却因为私心而悄悄暴怒，这对于阿尔弗雷德来说正是亚瑟的可爱之处，心中的喜悦则来自觉得自己与男人之间的感情得到了平等。

“难道亲吻一个人前不应该先询问或者是再确认对方也很想要自己之后才做的吗？”亚瑟难以置信地诉说着，但同时言语上所透露出的醋意却让青年无法克制住自己发出笑声。阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的第一次接吻也并没有征求对方的意见，不过却十分有默契地结合在一起，仿佛两人只需要一个眼神的确认就知道彼此的心事。

“亚瑟，你在吃醋？”最终阿尔弗雷德还是忍不住地抓住上尉的肩膀并将他推到树干上质问着。突然的动作惊动了亚瑟，很快他便从吃惊转换成羞怒，因为他确定青年听到了他所有无厘头的抱怨，如果地理环境允许的话现在他就想要钻进缝里藏起来。

“别傻了，谁会为一个乳臭未干的小鬼吃醋？” 亚瑟抱着自己的双臂挑起眉头冷嘲热讽，一脸不屑地看着阿尔弗雷德。多年来亚瑟就像是贵族里的精英般聪明能干，所有人对他都十分的敬畏，他不允许那个形象崩塌。显然阿尔弗雷德早已习惯了亚瑟言语上的羞辱，或许是他已经看穿了亚瑟只是希望用这一点挽回自己的尊严。阿尔弗雷德并没有理会，而是双手靠在树干上将亚瑟逼迫在中间，自始至终都笑着。

“嗯？” 

“给我走开，阿尔弗雷德。”阿尔弗雷德脸上自信满满的笑容反而让亚瑟的火气上升，上尉皱紧眉头，用命令的口吻让对方离开。

“我不要。”尝到甜头的阿尔弗雷德自然不会轻而易举地放过机会，像个胜利者一般微笑地看着较矮的男人。两人的额头轻轻地靠在一起，鼻尖触碰着，但简单的动作却让他们都明白彼此都在压抑着内心的欲火。

对于性毫无认知和经验的阿尔弗雷德很快便沉迷在欲望之中，亚瑟就像是罂粟果一样，一旦长时间的沉迷便不知不觉地上瘾。青年爱不释手地触碰着上尉白里透红的肌肤与充满情欲的红色唇瓣，亚瑟之前的愤怒也在一瞬间凭空消失，取而代之的是等待印第安人更多的爱抚。

英国人修长而洁白的脖子充满了诱惑，阿尔弗雷德亲吻亚瑟的脸颊与轮廓后便低头亲吻着他的颈侧。对方湿透衣衫不整的样子像是在挑衅荷尔蒙活跃的青年，他缓缓地拉开衬衫前的蝴蝶结试图褪下对方碍事的衣物，同时亲吻着亚瑟湿透的肌肤。或许因为自己的欲望，这次亚瑟不再阻止青年，而是更加地享受。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地将粗燥的双手伸进他的衬衫，爱抚着他的每一寸肌肤。  
阿尔弗雷德的指尖划过他狰狞的胎记时却情不自禁地多逗留了一会儿，仿佛是在告诉对方自己爱他的一切。祖母绿一般美丽的双眸看着对方专心地探索自己身体的每一个细节，在气氛的带领下亚瑟也更加大胆地掀起白色的衣物好让自己的身体更多地曝光在青年的眼前。阿尔弗雷德对上尉的行为有些吃惊，但很快再次伸出双手触碰那柔滑的肌肤，他雪白的肌肤与自己棕红的肤色的差距显得那么美丽。

青年似乎沉醉在这美色当中，忽略了亚瑟因为难为情而用衬衫掩盖住自己的半张脸，却又因为好奇心的驱使而不断地观望着青年触摸自己时的神情。阿尔弗雷德用拇指扫过对方的乳首时，那股瘙痒的躁动让亚瑟不经意地颤抖，这小小的反应却让印第安青年像一个得到新玩具的小孩般兴奋，他的双手握住了上尉的上身两侧，同时拇指不断地快速拨弄着对方敏感的乳尖直到他的乳首变得硬挺。  
亚瑟的心里无数遍地咒骂着眼前的青年，却又因为自己很久没有释放而放纵对方。上尉眯起自己充满情欲的双眼空气中弥漫着暧昧的气息，阿尔弗雷的手指在他光滑的乳晕上打圈，另外一只则是捏起他的胸部让乳晕与乳头更加的突出。

“嗯…啧…”好奇心的怂恿使阿尔弗雷德张开口想要舔舐，那股温热的气息让亚瑟兴奋的双腿发软，他看着青年伸出那粉嫩的舌尖触碰着自己硬挺的乳首，像是打招呼般舌尖有力地来回扫弄着对方的乳头。瘙痒而激发欲望的触感让亚瑟想要制止对方，但是他很快便屈服在阿尔弗雷的挑逗下。印第安人的舌头覆盖住整个乳晕并且亲吻了下去，带着色情的吸吮的同时舌头不忘快速逗弄着硬挺的果实，阿尔弗雷德眼神充满性欲，像是一只发情的猛兽般注视着双颊泛红的亚瑟，仿佛他就是自愿等待着被一点点地吞噬的美食。

“啊…”亚瑟颤抖的双腿像是在暗示着阿尔弗雷德他的忍耐已经快到了极限，不过青年仍然不慌不忙地继续逗弄着手中的猎物。亚瑟的手伸进印第安人柔软的蜂蜜金发并紧紧地揪住，似乎是想要反抗，但又像是在按捺住快感，。阿尔弗雷德用锋利的牙齿带点力道地咬下挺起的果实，刺激与疼痛的瞬间让亚瑟瞬间挣脱了阿尔弗雷德瘫软地坐在地上，而一声呻吟娇柔的声却引起了两人的注意。

“亚瑟……？”阿尔弗雷德有些犹豫地叫出上尉的名字，似乎是对那娇喘声感到意外。

“白痴，那怎么可能是我？！”无厘头的问话理所当然地遭到亚瑟的咒骂，他毫不犹豫地拍了拍年轻人的脑袋，但是在好奇心的趋势下两人转身小心翼翼地寻找着声音的来源。  
一对印第安男女在阳光的照耀下躺在草坪上狂欢着，女人任由男人在自己身上晃动着腰部，将性器抽插在自己的体内。亚瑟不得不敬佩这对情侣的大胆与轻狂，他们毫无遮拦地在大自然下做爱，女人甚至不在乎有人会经过，肆无忌惮地发出喜悦的叫声。

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟专心地看着整个过程，仿佛一瞬间，除了那对恋人外的气息都消失了，淫靡的水声与身体的碰撞声使性爱气息弥漫在森林中。粗壮而硬挺的男根在磨蹭到亚瑟的股间时，他立马回头坐起身，然而阿尔弗雷德似乎还没发现自己的变化，依旧带着好奇与羞涩地偷窥者那对恋人。

“你因为这个有反应？”看着阿尔弗雷德勃起的反应，亚瑟有些不满地坐在树根上。同样生为男人的亚瑟对青年的反应十分理解，更何况对方还是连女人都未曾碰过的处男，但阿尔弗雷德会因为外界因素而产生性反应仍然让上尉感到有些不自在，或许这是他表示占有的心理表现。

亚瑟将长靴扔在一旁，用赤裸的左脚顺着印第安人结实的大腿内侧挑逗着，直到触碰到青年硬挺而温热的性器。上尉看着青年没有回应的意思，于是进一步攻击。亚瑟的脚掌有力地上下磨蹭着男根的皮囊，安慰自己的同时激发了青年的欲望。阿尔弗雷德靠在亚瑟的肩膀上发出享受的低吟声，嗅着对方身上红茶的芳香，同时双手抓住对方的脚指引着他带着更多的力道按摩着他的肉棒，在快感的怂恿下青年不知不觉地摇摆自己的腰部快速在脚掌间摩擦着。

“额……实际上在瀑布的时候我就已经半勃了……”或许是亚瑟身体的部分碰触着自己的私密处让青年的身体变得更加兴奋，很快简单的游戏已经无法满足他。阿尔弗雷德伸手进腰布想要安慰那硬挺的肉棒时，亚瑟却立马拍打对方的手不允许有更多的小动作，最终印第安人无法抵挡对方的调侃难为情地说了出真相。

听着出乎意料的回答，让上尉暗地里自喜，亚瑟粗暴地扯下印第安人的腰布，看着挺起的男根在自己面前弹动着。亚瑟毫不犹豫地抓住眼前的男根，温柔而缓慢地爱抚着，像是在给青年奖励，同时也是挑逗着他。冰冷的指尖顺着肉棒上的血丝滑动着，正在被逗弄着私密的器官让阿尔弗雷德的呼吸变得急促，那刺激与新鲜感使在亚瑟手里的肉棒微微颤抖着。

 

（剩下R18部分只在本子里公开）

 

最后两人在低吟的接吻在得到了高潮，亚瑟将精液射到了树上与自己的胸口上，而阿尔弗雷德则是将所有精华都射在了上尉的大腿内侧间。两人就这样保持着动作依偎着，同时亚瑟能感觉到那微烫的精液正从自己的大腿间缓缓的流过。明明是自慰，亚瑟却感觉像是一场性爱，仿佛所有暖流般的爱意都灌满彼此的肉体与心灵，他们依偎在一起享受着高潮后的幸福。


	17. Chapter 17

十一月正是进入冬天的季节，为了迎接一年一度的暴风雪，印第安人比平时更加勤劳地收割与收集柴草，在酋长的指示下，大家很快各司其职，唯独阿尔弗雷德一人脱离队伍。短短的一年里青年的脸上多出几道沉稳而疲惫的皱纹。小时候的阿尔弗雷德因为失去父母而被迫成长成男人守护着艾米莉，神明却夺走了少女年轻的生命，并将他最尊敬的哥哥带走。印第安青年像是罗马神话故事里的主人公一样，在追逐幸福的道路上要通过各个神明的考验。讽刺的是人们每天祈祷着能平安地度过每一天，却未曾想过自己或许只是神明们互相赌注的对象罢了，他们能够轻而易举地夺走人们生命中所重视的却毫无罪恶感。

阿尔弗雷德坐在树下，看着树下聚集着的橙黄色的叶子，干净的道路仿佛是天意的暗示，但每当试图靠近一步，心中的罪恶感便会捆住他的身体。印第安青年就像站在天平称，每当他随着内心靠近亚瑟一步，就能听到族人多一分的咒骂声，仿佛回到不被认同的小时候。自由就像是奢侈品，只可观望却无法触碰，与其过着行尸走肉的生活，他宁可要短暂的自由，只是现在的他身上有太多责任需要去承担。 

『我们需要暂时停止见面，最起码短时间内。』欲望发泄过后，亚瑟躺在青年宽广的胸口上平淡地做出决定。男人突如其来的回答虽然是在意料之中却也让印第安青年心凉了一半，他停下玩弄亚瑟头发的手平静地呼吸着，但是青年的心跳平率却已经出卖他不安与气愤的心情。 

『我还以为我们…我们…』相爱？他无法再问下去，生怕自己所认为的一切都只是自己的一厢情愿，闭上嘴巴或许是他保留的最后一丝尊严。亚瑟坐起身子要离开时，阿尔弗雷德急忙将他拉坐在自己的大腿上，把他推倒在自己怀里。男人悠哉地躺在青年的身上，露出微笑观赏着青年幼稚的表现，没有因为对方情感的稚嫩感到困扰，相反享受他的纯真。

『我需要回去英国一趟签署份文件并参加国王的会议，你会等我的…对吧？』亚瑟狡滑地笑着舔舐自己尖锐的虎牙，低头轻咬青年单薄的下唇，两人再次沉醉在接吻中。阿尔弗雷德像小狼犬一般抱住年长的男人将他压倒身下，抱住他光滑的肌肤亲吻着他的下颚与脖子舍不得放下，也只有在这时两人早已将所有的仇恨与其他妨碍他们的因素抛在脑后，现在最重要的是争分夺秒地占有彼此，毕竟这是他们唯独有的时间。

阿尔弗雷德痴呆地看向平静的湖水，闪着波光的水面倒出青年的影子，他的灵魂仿佛活在回忆中。那件事已经过去了六个月了，而那亚麻金发的男人仍未回归，这让他无比恐惧自己再次被抛弃。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”老人低沉而年迈的声音将他拉回现实，两人简单地互望后，老人闭上他那双疲惫的双眸便转身离去。长老神秘的气息像是牵连着阿尔弗雷德的灵魂，也许是好奇心，不需要对方的邀约他便起身跟在长者的身后。

长老似乎早已预料到青年会跟随而来，不慌不忙地坐在地上等待着帐篷被打开，直到一丝刺眼的光线洒进昏暗的空间内，提醒视觉残疾的老人他所期待的人如他所猜测的一样到来。药草味徘徊在狭隘的空间，诡异的白烟漂浮在空中，不同的药水牌放在简陋的木桌上，视觉上所有奇怪的现象都不断地刺激着青年的感官。

阿尔弗雷德正想走向前方询问老人，脚下所踩到的零碎冰冷物品使他立马收回脚站在原地。从小时候开始，艾米莉与阿尔弗雷德永远不会靠近的地方就是长老的住处，流言蜚语也从小孩口中互传。尽管谣言十分的荒谬，但是每当老人那双灰白色的眼珠注视着他冰蓝的双眸时，那短暂的瞬间他的呼吸像是停止，心跳也逐渐变得缓慢，仿佛自己内心肮脏的秘密被知晓而感到羞愧。

“坐下…我的孩子…”人疲惫地叹口气后邀约青年做到自己的对面。

“额…抱歉、我——”

“我知道你和英国那小鬼的事情。”阿尔弗雷德正想转身找借口离开时，老人所吐出的秘密让他倒吸一口凉气，身体僵直地站在原地。老人那双如同死神一般可怕冰冷的双眼像是有魔力一般注视他的一  
举一动，为了找到更多有利的证据，阿尔弗雷德选择坐下听对方的条件。

“你想要什么？”印第安青年冷淡的口吻想要伪装自己的弱势，长老嗤之以鼻地发出嘲讽的冷笑声。哪怕老人的双眼不再与年轻时一样敏锐，但是他的耳朵仍然一如既往地敏感。那冰冷的语气里所发出的颤抖声到底是害怕还是气愤？他并不知道，也更不在乎。

“我需要你活下去。”

“什么？”这次轮到阿尔弗雷德冷嘲地发出笑声，老人的胡言乱语开始让他失去耐心，他甚至觉得自己会跟着对方来到这里也是一个愚蠢的行为，他转身想要离开，却冷不防被一只枯槁而有力的手抓住。

“我能看得到你两个未来…一个你为了英国人而死，也有一个你幸运而活代替酋长的位置并驱逐这些该死的外来者！时间不多了，阿尔弗雷德…是时候做出你的选择了！”平时表现冷漠沉稳的老人却在瞬间如同疯子一般固执，但是对方的话语与时间线却让青年陷入了沉思，这让他会想到玛雅女孩所给自己的预言。活不到18个月？然而…然而什么？阿尔弗雷德注视着老人充满愤怒与希望的双眼，似乎那双灰白的瞳孔在瞬间恢复了短暂的色彩。

“你是玛雅人？！”令人恶心的感觉涌入阿尔弗雷德的身体，青年从身后抽出匕首。一切的一切让他感到头痛混乱，预言者只有玛雅人但这也解释了一切。青年从小看着家家户户的人献上礼品给老人，他却未曾收下过，委托人只能抱紧手中的礼品失望离去。

“哦……不不不，玛雅人是我才对。允许我介绍自己……我是库苏·玛尼雅。”长老缓缓地将身上单薄的披风褪下，好让眼前的青年观赏自己身上所有的标记与纹身。与玛雅人相似的纹身图案以及文字让青年无法分辨，一切所发生的事让人感到一头雾水，他唯一知道的是眼前这个男人的年龄早已超乎他的想象。

“……”

“别露出那副可怕的眼神，我的孩子…我观察你很久了…”长老一瘸一拐的地走到阿尔弗雷德身后，看着他结实健壮的身体，库苏像是找到宝物一般愉悦地笑出声。

“观察？”

“是的阿尔弗雷德，你是神选之人！”库苏站在阿尔弗雷德面前，瞪大双眼用拐杖敲打地面，像是在做一场隆重的宣誓。

“什么？”印第安青年皱紧眉头疑惑地问道，实际上他也不清楚自己为什么还站在原地与疯人对质，不过心中不祥的预感却拖延住他的身体继续听着老人荒谬的演说。

“女孩儿给你预言过了对吧？活不过18个月…但是现在已经第九个月了。” 阿尔弗雷德是唯一知道这个秘密的人，然而老人却轻而易举地说出他的遭遇。愤怒之下他想要掐住库苏的脖子质问，不过他没有傻到真的做出这么愚昧的行为。

“你怎么知道？”

“我说过了，玛雅人是我的子民哈哈哈哈…没有什么事情是我不知道的，不过我有办法破除这个预言。”库苏兴奋地笑着，像是在期待阿尔弗雷德的质问，可惜比起自己的生死，另外一件事更加令阿尔弗雷德困惑。

“早在以前你也知道艾米莉…红云会死的事情吗？”青年握紧拳头质问道，明知道答案的他却像是溺水的人寻找着漂浮的木头，或许活在谎言是一件更加轻松的事情。

“额…那些无聊的过往并不重要。”老人唾弃与厌倦地抱怨，无所谓的口吻刺痛了阿尔弗雷德的心。这次他毫无顾忌地向库苏挥起拳头，老人像是发泄的袋子一般平躺在地上任由青年毫无节制地揍打自己。

“阿尔弗雷德…做出选择…是那该死的英国人还是你剩余的家庭？”布满伤痕与血迹的脸使老人艰难地吐出一句话，阿尔弗雷德最后一击的拳头却因此重重地打在地上，地面裂出细小的缝隙。

“什么？”

“选择那个英国人…你死…唯一的破除方式就是杀了他！”库苏紧紧地抓住青年的手腕露出胜利的微笑，他能感觉到印第安人颤抖的双手，证明了他的内心有所动摇。

“你疯了…你真的是疯了…”

“不，孩子，现在会为了英国人犹豫，你才是疯了。”阿尔弗雷德缓缓地站起，声音颤抖，反反复复地说着相同的话。这压抑的空间让人无法呼吸，脑袋的晕眩和呕吐感让青年无法再忍受地逃离，留下长老一人喃喃自语。老人舔了舔嘴角的鲜血，铁锈的腥味像是毒品，他仿佛又沉醉在战场上的刺激、荣誉与力量中。

寒气随着青年奔跑的脚步不断地灌入他的肺部，赤裸的双脚踩踏着冰冷的地面。阿尔弗雷德甚至不清楚恐惧的来源，他只知道自己需要逃离那黑暗处。对于死亡，青年从未认真对待过，哪怕有过轻生的念头也从未付诸行动过。

阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的爱情最初便是伊甸园的禁果，他们违背了道德与神明一同品尝。甜蜜多汁的果实也有强烈的毒性，青年从未介意过与亚瑟被驱逐在外，不过这次的预言受到死亡影响的不仅是自己，他不希望因为自己一人的决定而伤害众人，杀死亚瑟或许在刚见面时是一件轻而易举的事情，如今却比牺牲自己更加艰难。

“阿尔，我需要你今天帮我送过去。”喉咙干燥，掺着冷气而感到刺痛，青年靠在树干上大口喘气着试图恢复理智。不远处的男人拉着那匹熟悉的骏马走到自己的面前。  
阿尔弗雷德没有丝毫犹豫地答应对方的要求，脑子里一片空白，但是他唯一确认自己所需要的是与亚瑟见一面。印第安青年接过缰绳后跳到马背上，往熟悉的道路骑去。朦胧的雾遮住眼前的道路，暗示着暴风雨即将来临，同时像是在在诉说着他内心的故事，阿尔弗雷德曾为感到迷茫，不管他做出哪个选择，前方的道路都是一个悬崖角，等待他踏出一步坠入深渊。  
严寒的空气使呼吸变得困难，不过每当靠近军营一步心脏的跳动就会变得更加缓慢与沉重，或许这是他从麻木的身体里唯一能感受到的生命气息。阿尔弗雷德一如既往地站在封闭的木门前接受士兵搜查货物与他随身携带的物品，不需要他人的指示，将骏马绑在储藏室前开始自己的工作。

“嘿，我在想你或许需要这个？”霍华德拿着热茶递给靠在柱子上气喘吁吁的青年，印第安人看着带有植物的草香味的棕红色液体，有些犹豫地接过。霍华德性格爽朗，如纯真的小孩一般活跃，也只有他，让阿尔弗雷德开始学会去信任他人，不过天知道在那英国人稚嫩的面孔埋藏了多少压力。

“谢谢。”

“嗯…我果然还是喜欢夏天。”年轻的英军伸起懒腰抱怨着，天真的模样让印第安青年不禁摇头轻笑。

“因为那是你妻子的名字？”身后的英军突然地抱住霍华德在他的耳边调戏着，两个熟悉的英国人很快忽略阿尔弗雷德的存在嬉笑起来，甚至旁边的军人都加入在挑逗当中，看霍华德因为难为情而语无伦次地想要做解释的好笑样子。

“瞧瞧我的礼节！嘿，我是乔治。”逗弄过后乔治因为笑脱而有些疲惫，不过在他看到阿尔弗雷德的瞬间那双好奇的双眼立马变得明亮，他像是得到新玩具的小孩一般跑到印第安青年面前做自我介绍。

“阿尔弗雷德。”阿尔弗雷德礼貌地伸手回握对方。

“当然，你可是我们几个的英雄！”乔治兴奋地握紧青年的右手。青年并不介意，反而因为被突如其来的示好而感到难为情，一直以来他都被当作病毒般的存在，在谁的眼里他都不重要。养母与酋长也曾因为他人的流言蜚语而故意与双胞胎保持距离，虽然现在他们之间的关系好了许多，但是伤疤并不会因为清水的冲洗而消失。

“英雄？只是一个小鬼带着你们玩迷宫罢了，那可称不上什么英雄！”嘲讽的笑声传来，众人很快在中间让出一道路，迎面而来的身强力壮的男人脸上隐约残留着被上次阿尔弗雷德揍出的伤疤的痕迹。

“你知道现在这个口气让我想起一群没有上过战场却将战争的失败推给士兵的小屁孩吗？是时候长大了，安迪。”乔治第一个站起身按住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，一场死里回生的经历仍然在几个英国人的心理留下阴影，他们从未离死亡有过如此近的距离，哪怕经验再丰富的老兵也不得不感到恐惧。

“乔治，比起自己人你要站在这些肮脏的贱人那里？你可真是让我失望。”就在几个月前所有人都将阿尔弗雷德视为病菌，可那次千钧一发的经历后，所有人对印第安青年只有崇拜。安迪像是怕自己的地位受到威胁，憎恨地注视着青年，很快乔治再次踏前一步，遮住他的视线。

“你的教养也可真是让人失望，难道你那位贤惠的母亲没有教过你要善待他人吗？”

“别太过分了！” 乔治楚楚可怜的神情却带着冷嘲热讽的语调让脾气暴躁的安迪挥起拳头。贵族出生的他就算是进入部队里也得到比他人优越的待遇，因此就算是犯下低级的错误除了亚瑟柯克兰外，就是上校也难以对他下手。

“你…狗娘养的！”乔治用手擦了擦嘴角上的鲜血，与其他人不同的是他有上流社会人热情的个性，却也有重犯一般的野心。或许是为了尊严和教训眼前幼稚的男人，乔治毫不客气地将拳头打在安迪的小腹上。

由于经验过于丰富，对方根本不是乔治的对手，他很快将对方压倒在地上，不料却被安迪的小跟班从后方锁住，安迪看到机会后毫不犹豫地站起身，将所有的怨气回击到对方身上。安迪特殊的地位让所有人迟迟不敢动手，唯独阿尔弗雷德，没有丝毫犹豫他从侧面直接踹向安迪的肋骨，毕竟对方的贵族身份与他无关。

“我从没想过会有这样的迎接派对。”简单的打架很快变成内讧，两批人马打成一片。咒骂声与肢体碰撞疼痛的哀嚎声淹没看守人所发出的警告，直到一匹匹骏马停在众人面前，所有人停下了动作。

“亚——”阿尔弗雷德的目光停留在上尉的身上，比起最后一次见面，亚瑟的头发短了些，但他那同祖母绿般散发魅力的双眸一如既往地触动人心。日思夜想的情人突然站在眼前，除了惊喜外他无法找到别的形容，然而在青年能够叫出亚瑟名字之前，安迪却握着手中的木板往印第安人的后脑勺重重一击，青年跪在地上后如同失去操作线的傀儡一般倒地。


End file.
